What If
by Catrain
Summary: What if Train got out of confinement about eight hours early? What would happen? Worth bringing up, no? I adopted this story from 14AmyChan. Changed a few things, but not much. There will be an ending...eventually..
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is 14AmyChan's story that i adopted from her. I changed a few things wording and structure wise, but other than that the story is pretty much the same. I felt like it needed a propper ending...that will happen eventualy...**

* * *

It was day nine of Train's confinement. He was getting bored and he almost let it show. He looked down at the 'food' on the tray that was messily placed in front of him. He couldn't wait to get back to his apartment. Sleep. See Saya again. Milk. Thats what he was missing. Good milk that didnt look like it was a breeding ground for aliens.. Train looked at his watch. Only another eighteen hours until he could see Saya again, unless she decided to go get another bounty.

_Honestly,_ Train thought, resting his head back against the wall and letting a smile creep onto his face. _That girl is such a handful, so lively and free, and always around to bail me out of trouble_. But, this next part, he would have to do on his own.

"Heartnet," Sephiria said, standing in the tiny doorway. Train was a little surprised, but kept a grim look on his face. It was a few hours before his release time. "You may go home now. Your activities will be limited and you will have to hand over Hades." Sephiria held out her hand expectantly. Train really didn't want to give up Hades, but this would probably be the best way to part with Chronos.

Train placed the heavy gun in the Capitan's hand with a sad sigh. As soon as he did, Sephiria stepped aside and Train was given free passage into the blinding light of day. It took a minute for him to get re-acquainted with the sun's rays. Even though he was still half way blind from the sun, he pulled out his phone and tried to look at it.

'_Inbox Full. Delete Some Messages To Recieve The Rest'_

Train's eyes widened, which gave the sun advantage to make them burn. This phone could hold over forty messages! If she was this worried, then who knows what she would do when she finally saw him. She would either be really happy or really mad. Now, Train had two options, he could...

A) go straight to Saya so she would know he's alive or

B) walk around for a bit and let her cool off.

Train frowned and stuffed the little phone into his pockets, not wanting to check the messages.

Train started walking in the direction of their apartments, thinking,_ If she hasn't cooled off after ten days, I don't think a couple of hours are going to make any difference... _He sighed and put his hands in his pockets. He felt off balance without his trusty partner, Hades, at his side. Train's chestnut hair fell into his face as he continued his walk, trying to think up a good way to face Saya when he finally got a hold of her.

* * *

Creed watched from his regular post at Chronos as Train left eight hours earlier than planned. The wind played with his silver hair as hatred filled the man's eyes. _Damn that witch... _He thought with a growl. She would pay. Yes, he would stop at nothing to see the witch that changed Train pay...


	2. Chapter 2

It was starting to get dark when Train finally made it to the apartments. He walked up to Saya's door and held up his fist before the wooden door. He hesitated slightly. "Maybe i should call her first..." He mumbled to himself. Right at her doorstep, he pulled out his cell phone and scrolled down to her number. It didn't take too long because, well, she was the only one he had on speed dial.

He placed the phone up to his ear and looked back up at the door. _Briiinng_. On the other side of the door, he could hear the phone ringing. _Briiinng_. There it went again. Saya never went anywhere without her phone. Was she sick? Train slammed the phone shut and knocked on the door, forgetting to hesitate. He was quiet for a minute, but he could hear nothing. There was no coughing or rummaging to be heard. Train jiggled the doorknob, but it was found to be locked.

"Saya?" Train asked, hoping she would answer. She didn't. Train sighed, turning and walking across the hall to his own apartment. Maybe he would have enough time to change into a white shirt and jeans and maybe prepare an 'Imterriblysorry' speech for Saya..

Train put his hand on his doorknob and reached for his keys, but the door was already unlocked. _Damn_, he thought with a frown and pushed on the door. It swung open with a creak. _I didn't lock it when I left...?_ Train walked through the door and slowly made his way around the little apartment. So far, it didn't look like anyone was in the house. The last place to check was- _What is Saya doing here?_

Train peeked around the doorframe to see Saya curled up in a small chair in his bedroom. It took Train a few minutes to notice that she was asleep. _She must of been waiting for me.. _He thought, feeling a twang of guilt.

Train walked into to the bedroom and softly pulled the chair over closer to the bed. Then, he gently picked her up and laid her on the bed. Surprisingly, Saya didn't wake up during all of this. _How long has she been here..?_ Train wondered as he covered is friend with a blanket.

Now that Train had just lost his bed to his friend, he had to find a different place to sleep. This wouldnt be hard, considering he could fall asleep in almost any place or situation. He walked across the room to the windowsill and crawled up onto it. He watched as the sun slowly disapeared and the moon rose.

"Merow." Came a familiar meow from a certain little white cat. Train looked up just in time to see this certain white cat jump down from the roof and land on Train's stomach and look up at him with huge eyes. "Merow."

Train grinned and stroked the cat's head softly, listening to the cat's luling pur. "Sorry. I dont have any food for you."


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment, Saya couldn't tell where she was. Hazy memories came back to her. How Train went missing for nine days and wouldn't call her. She started 'house sitting', waiting for him to return. Then, when she decided to rest on his chair, she fell asleep...but...she wasn't on the chair... She was in a bed. It felt like her bed, but there was something different. Was it all a dream? A nightmare?

Saya rolled herself upright, noticing that she was still in her favorite Yukata. She looked for her phone to help determine whether this was a dream or not. She sent Train a lot of texts and voicemails, but he hadn't picked up even once. Saya flipped her feet over the bed and stood up. She stretched and yawned a little bit, but something black caught her eye. Saya took a moment to determine what the figure on the windowsill was.

It was none other than Train himself. Asleep on the windowsill. Snuggling with that little white cat.

Saya quietly pinched herself to see if this were the dream. It wasn't. Of course she was happy to see him, but she had her priorities straight..

"You baka!" Saya yelled, hitting Train on the head, effectively waking him up - and, scaring the cat away. Saya could barley hear his shout of pain and surprise; she was trying not to cry. "Where the hell have you been for the last nine days?!"

Train looked up groggily to see tears edging Saya's eyes. Suddenly, he got a little nervous. He didn't know what to do. The last woman he had ever seen cry was when he was about ten years old. Train simply did not know what to do with a girl who was crying, much less with one who seemed to want to cry while not letting themselves cry. Women were complicated.

"I got in a fight." Train mumbled a response when he finally came to his senses. _Maybe, if I just tell her what she wants to know, she won't cry.. _he hoped. He really wasn't good at this..

"With who?" Saya demanded. If someone were strong enough to keep the infamous Black Cat from coming home for over a week, then she felt she had the right to know.

"Leaders at Chronos." Train said, still looking out the window. Why did he always have to feel so powerless when it came to Saya? It didnt make any sense and he sure didnt like it..

Saya was about to yell something else, but she hesitated. What did Train to to make Chronos so angry? Did he rebel? He was so complicated..

"Listen," Train said, breaking Saya's train of thought and trying to be careful with how he said this. "There's a festival going on in a few minutes. Why don't we go? My treat." When Saya looked at him funny, Train couldn't look her in the eye, so he looked off to the side. "It's an apology for not answering your calls." Inside, his head was going off _Its not my fault i couldnt answer my phone!_

But that melted away when Saya smiled her usual smile. "All right" she said. Train was relieved to see that the tears had died down without actually overflowing.

_CRACK_

Across the hall, the sound of Saya's apartment door could be heard as it was sliced open and kicked down.


	4. Chapter 4

"Stay here for a minute." Train said as he got up off the windowsill and ran to the front door. He knew the sound of that sword, and those light footsteps had the strength of a male behind them. It could only be one person.

Train cracked his door open, just slightly, to see Creed's back as he entered Saya's house. All the while, he was saying stuff like, '_it's time for you to die, witch!'_

Train backed out of the doorway quickly and ran straight back to the bedroom. Saya just stood there, looking slightly annoyed. "What's going o-" She was cut off as Train took her hand and leapt out of the room, straight through the window.

Being the person she is, Saya didn't scream on the way down, she'd already jumped from much higher places. What did catch her by surprise was when Train positioned himself so that way when they landed, she was on his back. "H-hey!" she protested as he started running. "I can run!"

"Not without me this time!" Train responded stubbornly, weaving his way through people. If anything would slow down that insane stalker, it's a crowd full of people. That, and he wouldn't try to kill Saya with her on his back. "When we get far enough away, I'll put you down."

"I can run myself!" Saya still tried protesting. She didn't understand why Train was suddenly running as if his life depended on it. He seemed...scared? Nah, more like he was taking precautions against something. But what? That's when she heard it. "Damn that witch! She seduced my Trainy!" a man's voice screeched over the sirens. It was all very faint, seeing as how she and Train were in the forest by now.

Trees whipped by them at a hundred miles per hour and Saya leaned down so Train could hear her better. "Can I run now?" She asked, hoping that the voice was the reason that she was on Train's back - which was, by the way, not such a bad place to be..

Train strained to hear, listening for Creed. The sirens were still very faint, so that meant that Creed may still be on the prowl. On top of that, the sound of the sirens were getting steadily closer. Train didnt like that.

Saya wasn't expecting the burst of speed that Train suddenly gave out. She knew better than to grab around his neck, which was her first instinct, so she tried hanging onto his shoulders. Behind her, she could make out many sets of footprints. _Did Train really rebel this bad?_ Saya wondered as she continued to listen to the footsteps.

Train tried outrunning them, but it didn't work. He tried outmaneuvering them, but that didn't work either. He tried jumping across the top of the trees. That seemed to work, but it left them in the open. Train suddenly heard something that was highly unexpected. "Take your gun, Heartnet." was what the familiar female voice said. It wasn't Saya, it was their pursuer; the Captain and her right-hand-man.

Train looked over and saw his gun being presented to him. "If you plan to protect, you need something to protect with." Number I continued. "Take it, and don't disappoint me." Train took Hades and put his trusty partner in the holster on his right leg. He gave a slight nod of approval and thanks, but Numbers I and II were already long gone.

Saya watched the entire exchange happen. It couldn't have taken more than three seconds, but Saya could keep up with the conversation. She did notice how pretty that girl was, who handed Train his gun. Why did she feel like she was primed for a fight when she saw that? _I'm just still mad at him... _She thought as she decided to try to convince Train to let her down again.

"Train, that guy's probably long gone by now. Plus, I'm a full grown woman!" Saya still kept trying to get him to put her down. All the while, Train was trying to think. In less than a few hours, he had gotten out of Chronos, had Saya on the run, and didn't plan on going back like a house cat anytime soon. They had to find a hideout, but where would they find one in the middle of the forest? Train tried thinking about it, trying to find a solution to their new problem.


	5. Chapter 5

Saya had had enough. "Either you let me off or I'm getting off by force!" she finally yelled in Train's ear about two hours into their run. Saya was a little surprised that her friend had made it this far. This time, unlike the last million tries, Train actually stopped and let her down. That wasn't the only thing that went down.

"Train!" Saya gasped when she turned and saw he had collapsed. His breathing was shallow his nose was bleeding slightly from the exertion. It wasn't like Train to do that, and the only time Saya had ever seen him that weak was when he was on Death's doorstep. She already spent nine days in hell, thinking he was dead; once was more than enough. "Train! C'mon," Saya wiped the blood from Train's nose as she looked around for shelter. Her eyes came across a convenient hollow tree.

It had to be at least a few hundred years old. It was real big around the bottom, and would have stretched beyond the clouds, but something had cut it just right so that the tree would bend over slightly. It was a beautiful brown, dark, yet giving of a tone of life. Until it hit the top, where all you could see were charred bits of bark where the tree was forced to take an unnatural curve.

_Poor tree.. _Saya thought as she hoisted an unconscious Train over her shoulders and made her way to the tree. She flattened Train against one side and sat across from him, trying to give him some space. Inside the tree, it seemed to be very large, yet it held a breeze that would chill your bones. Saya edged around the tree's insides to find the place where the wind didn't hit as hard. She found it.

It was right next to the unconscious Train. Train's breathing had returned to normal and his nose was no longer bleeding. At least that made Saya feel a little bit better..

Saya frowned and pulled out her satisfication. She was still as mad as ever at Train for not at least _trying_ to get a hold of her during those nine days he was missing. He didnt even bother to check his messages! Saya knitted her eyebrows together, crossed her arms, and glared at the sleeping man. Still...it was either stay nice and warm next to Train or try to find another place to sleep..

Saya must have circled the tree nine times before she finally found a spot that wasn't next to Train. It was right beside the 'doorway' of the tree. Train would get one side, and Saya would have the other. As Saya settled in, she could only think of how Train looked like he was trying to protect something. But no way had she forgiven him. Not yet, anyways..

* * *

Train regained consciousness inside a tree. That's right, a tree. Taking note of his surrounding s- dark, musty, and calustrophobic, no matter how bit it truly was. Train thought that the recent activities had been some sort of sick nightmare. Train checked his pocket instantly for his phone; a little habit he started in the room of endless darkness - aka, the room he was confined to for the last nine days.

Surprisingly, he had bars here. Well, wherever 'here' was.. Also, he had Hades. Good, it might be useful if he had to tangle with either Chronos or Creed. Train looked around, half-expecting Saya to be right next to him, which she wasn't. When Train's eyes finally adjusted to the darkness, he spotted who he was looking for. Saya was curled up at the other end of the 'door'. It also looked like she was shivering.

Train didn't have the time to give it a second thought. The instant he realized she was cold, his body moved on its own; shedding his coat to lay it on top of her. It was then that Train made an epic discovery: Saya talked in her sleep.

"No… don't…" Train thought that she was talking to him at first. He tried talking to her, saying "If I don't, you'll catch a cold". He only got cut off with "Don't do it, mama…" Train froze. He remembered one time that they had talked about Saya's past.

* * *

"Saya," Train said, trying to be careful about any feelings he might hurt in this discussion. The last time he was this considerate was when he was eight.

"You got something to say?" Saya asked, beaming like she usually does.

"You know about how I got mixed up with Chronos, how'd you get to be a sweeper?" Train tried being blunt. For some reason, this conversation was hard for him to start, but he was really curious. He closed his eyes and leaned back with his hands behind his head as he listened to what his friend had to say.

"Curiosity killed the cat~" Saya said suddenly, then laughed. It was just one of those things that she did that made Train want to smile. Saya sighed and Train knew he should watch what he says. "I guess that's fair. I know your life's story, after all."

Train braced himself for some sort of happy family story. That's what he always thought of when it came to Saya. "I don't remember anything before I was ten years old." Saya said sadly, and it hit Train like a ton of bricks. How could you forget ten years of your life? "My parents apparently abused me..but I've blocked out any memory of it." Saya was talking, Train was listening, but he couldn't move. At least his parents never did that to him, they were killed, they didn't leave him of their own choice...

"My earliest memory is of a hospital... I moved back and forth between relatives and foster homes." Saya was still talking. Train finally got up and walked over, nervously shoving his hands into his pockets. He did not prepare for this.. She was still giving a debrief of her life's story. "When I realized it, I was all alone. I went through quite a bit before becoming a sweeper." Train decided to look over her shoulder to see that she was smiling at a dragonfly. She held it delicately on her finger and smiled. Everything seemed so peaceful, but it was the first time Train ever thought that Saya had ever had a tough life..

* * *

Saya was still mumbling something in her sleep. The most Train could think to do was just to sit there, right next to her. She had his jacket; he had put it over her like a blanket. It just wasn't fair to her that she had to be caught up in his mess with Chronos, his lunatic stalker, and his messy life when - he was sure - she had her own life to worry about.

Maybe he should cut all ties. Maybe that would help her out. But first things first, he needed to make sure that Saya would be safe wherever she would go. That would mean changing everything from her looks, to her name, to her background. If either Creed or Chronos got a hold on any of them, Saya would be done for.. No, he needed to protect Saya, and the best way to do that would be to break away from her. They'd both lived before they met each other, and they could do the same thing after they parted, right?

Train didn't even notice that he was stroking Saya's hair as she slept. Or the fact that he was now bare-chested.


	6. Chapter 6

Saya woke up to streaming light entering the tree. At first, she didn't know which way was up, but give her a break, she just woke up inside a tree for Pete's Sake! Then, she noticed something slightly heavy and black on her. It was Train's coat? Saya looked around for Train, but he wasn't inside the hollow tree, which - for the first time - actually felt hollow.

_Snap_

Saya pressed herself against the wall of the tree, ready to attack with..nothing. She had nothing to defend herself with! Then, she smelled a fire, the scent of berries..and..tuna fish? Saya's head peeked out of the tree for a split second. It came back a color that would have put crimson to shame. Yes, she had seen Train shirtless before, but that was when she was trying to keep him from dying! This was different!

Saya heard Train get up, so she tried to regain the natural color of her face. Train peeked his head in. "Saya, are you okay?" he asked walking to her. Saya looked at Train and instantly held up his jacket. A silent, but pleading, gesture for him to put it on. Thankfully, he did. Unfortunately, he also noticed the slight incline in her temperature. Again, misfortune was on Saya's side when he placed his hand on her forehead, seeming to check her temperature, which didn't help.

"You're burning up." He said, growing more concerned for his friend's health. Maybe he did run too fast last night.. What if she was sick? What would they do then? "I'm fine." came Saya's stubborn response. Train decided to believe her and, with a sigh, went back to cooking breakfast.

* * *

After breakfast, they were going to go into town for a change in clothes. If they looked more like travelers, then they might throw off Creed and Chronos and maybe buy at least a little bit of time...

All through breakfast, which was berries and tuna fish, Train was eerily quiet. It didn't scare Saya, but it did make her feel like she should keep her guard up. Train was usually quiet, but at least he talked a little bit with her. Now, he made a cemetery seem lively. Evidently, she would have to start the conversation.

"Mind telling me why we hightailed out of our homes?" Saya asked, pulling Train out of his thoughts as she picked at her tuna fish. It took him a second to register that Saya was asking him a question. Train tried pulling himself together so he could talk to her without letting her worry. "Someone was after you." was all Train could say. If he went on, he would probably tell her that she would have died, and Train did not like that possibility at all.

Saya already put two and two together. If it were some measly criminal after revenge, Train probably would have let her handle it. So that left someone from that organization. That would mean that her life was in danger. _Train's protecting me.._ Saya made the realization, but didn't let it show. After all, she was still pissed that he didn't call her at all for the last nine days. But he was slowly making it up, he just didn't know it..

"I see." was all Saya said in return. Train mentally slapped himself for even attempting to keep anything from the sharp sweeper sitting across from him. He needed to get better at that if he wanted to protect her. "So, what are we going to do?" Saya said, once again pulling him from thought. "If we have some of your people after us, we're going to need a plan." Saya already put all of it together. Train really needed to get better at this.

"We're going to do some running today." Train said finally. He looked like he was mulling something over again, and it made Saya nervous for some reason. "Don't worry, you can run if you want." Train said, putting out the fire with a small bucket of water he had next to him. _I didn't even notice it.._ Saya thought as she put another two and two together. _..if you want.._ he said. Was he really offering her another piggy-back ride after what happened yesterday? Saya decided to let it go and walk inside the tree. She just took a moment to check the spot where she fell asleep to make sure it didn't look like someone slept there the night before.

"Alright." Saya said, coming out of the tree. "I'll race you! Loser treats winner to some ramune."

Train smiled a little bit. Was Saya always this infectious? "You're on."

* * *

"That was refreshing!" Saya said as she took another swig of ramune. Train just felt humiliated. He, the Black Cat, Ex-Number XIII of Chronos, got outdone. In a race. _Oh well, move on.. _Train reminded himself as he looked down. He was still in his black trench coat and slacks.. And Saya, well, she usually wore that...thing...he forgot what it was called... It was just this weird dress she wore all the time. The first place they needed to go was to get a change of clothes. The town looked weird, but it was alright.

"Saya." Train said, pulling her out of her ramune-bliss. "We need to get some shopping done." Saya didn't expect this, so she gave him a strange look. Then, she looked at what Train was wearing. Having all-black in a desert-range would probably let people flag him down. He most likely wanted to blend in a little bit. "Okay, but I'm not getting anything other than a yukata." Saya said as stubbornly as she could before getting up and walking around. She heard Train follow her. It made her feel a little important.

Train ended up dragging Saya into a small clothes store that was pretty thrifty. Saya found a yukata. This one was black with white paw print designs all over it. Train found a long white tee-shirt, but it came with a blue jacket that had some sort of - whaddya call 'em? - they looked like cat dishes sewn into the side. Train had said they were meat patties. Dear lord.. He got that along with a pair of jeans that were a darker blue than the jacket.

Much to Saya's surprise, Train paid for everything, including her new yukata. _How did he get all that money..?_ she silently wondered. Train paid for all of it and then sold his old clothes. Except for his jacket. Saya wondered why he kept it. He already had a new one..

"Hey, look!" Saya said suddenly. They just got out of the store and something caught her eye. "It's a bunch of game stands, almost like the carnival at home!" Saya exclaimed, dragging Train over to the various stands.

Train just let himself be pulled around to the various stands. All he ended up doing was watching, for the most part...

Until...

"Train-kun~!" Saya called with that infectious grin. "Watch this!" she said, twirling to a specific game and slapping down some money with an air of confidence. Train watched as Saya got the rules on how to win a golden prize on her newest prey: shoot the bottle. This game was a little different, the bottles were stacked pyramid-style on a moving platform and if you shot all five of them down in one shot, you got a golden prize. If it took two shots, you got a silver prize. If it took three shots, you would get a general prize. You only got three shots.

Train stood back a little bit, but watched as Saya prepared the small wooden gun to be shot. The bottles started to move. Saya got ready to shoot. She aimed at a spot on the wall and waited. Then she fired.

Four of the five bottles went down. Train was left in shock. It wasn't like Saya to miss a mark. He scanned over the golden prizes, but he couldn't see anything that Saya would want. Just as his eyes moved to the silver prize rack, he heard another shot from the wooden gun.

The last of the five bottles fell. "Well, ma'am," the man in charge of the game said. "please choose a prize from the silver prize rack, none from the general or the golden." To Train, he sounded lazy, but Train knew better than to judge from a voice. From now on, he would have to be extremely careful.

"That one!" Saya said, pointing at the prize she shot for. She didn't want any of the golden prizes and none of the general prizes caught her eye. She nearly jumped with glee as the stand worker handed her the set. Train raised an eyebrow, but decided not to comment on her choice of prize.

It was a set of stuffed cats. A white one and a black one. On the white cat's neck, there was a bell with a blue ribbon; on the other hand, the black cat had an identical bell, only with a red ribbon. On the back of the ribbons were clasps. Most likely so that if the owner wanted to switch the bell collars, they could. The cats were sewn together, so they couldn't be pulled apart.

Train watched as Saya gently removed the red bell collar from the black cat and handed it to Train. Train took it and held it while Saya took the blue bell collar from the white cat's neck and placed it around her own. Train had a vague idea of why Saya gave him the collar. "Do I have to?" he asked - almost complained - as they walked away from game.

"Yep!" Saya said in a, what she hoped was, commanding tone. She watched as Train sighed and put the collar on. It fit, which was really neat. "Now we're both stray cats!" Saya said, once he got it on.

Train couldn't believe that's what she was getting at. _That's Saya for you... _Train thought as he submitted to a smile. As soon as he let it come out, he shoved it back. He needed to concentrate. They couldn't run forever, they needed transportation.

Train's eye caught a ride just as soon as he thought of the need. It was a motorcycle with a 'For Sale' sign on it. Train walked over to it and inspected the bike. It was in good shape, and it wouldn't need a lot of gas to go far. It would cost him most of the rest of his money, but it was a good investment...

"Saya," Train asked, turning around. Saya was right behind him, smiling. "are you against bikes?"

"No, why?"


	7. Chapter 7

It had been three days since Train got the bike. Did it wipe out most of his money? Yes. Did they still have enough to get to where they needed to go? They didn't know. They didn't know where they were going, only that they lived and breathed on the road.

"Ne, Train-kun?" Saya asked from the back. They had learned how to talk over the roar of the engine and lash of the wind. "Why don't you become a sweeper?" Saya, who was holding onto Train for support, could feel him tense up a little bit. "Sweepers can move on the job and you wouldn't be arrested for carrying a gun if you're a licensed official sweeper." Saya pressed her case. For whatever reason, Train refused to give up Hades. And if that was the case, he would want the police to work with that fact, not against it.

Train didn't say anything for awhile. He knew that becoming a sweeper was the most logical choice, but he didn't want it to be that easy for Saya to find him once he managed to get her to a safe place. And stay there... "I'll think about it." was all he could offer as an answer.

* * *

Train and Saya had to stop in another small town. Why? Because they ran out of gas. Why didn't they get some more? Train had no money and refused to let Saya pay for the gas. Yes, he was just stubborn that way.

Saya just pouted. Honestly, sometimes Train could be a real handful. He didn't sell his jacket back there so he could use it as a blanket for her, and now he wasn't going to let her chip in with the gas. What went through that guys mind? "Well," Saya said, being firm. "Either you get a job to pay for the gas, or I pay for it." she announced, knowing that he would probably take the job.

Train was stuck. He didn't want it to be easy for Saya to track him down, or anyone else, for that matter, but if he let her pay, she would probably use that as an excuse to stay. Train sighed. "How do you become a sweeper?" he finally asked. It was the only job he could think of that let them move around, not including a traveling salesman. And really, who wants to grow up to be a traveling salesman? Saya was exploding with happiness on the inside, but didn't let it show. "You just need to take a test. Usually they're found in..." Saya looked around until she spotted what she was looking for. "…the Sweeper Café." she finished as she walked over. Train just followed. The woman did know what she was doing after all.

* * *

Two big men stood at the entrance of the normal-looking café. Saya pulled out her sweeper I.D. and they instantly stood aside. Train wondered if it was supposed to look like some sort of party. Probably…

Saya led Train up to the front. There, she hit her hand on the bar three times, but it was quiet. A man, the bartender, suddenly appeared in front of her and then looked behind her at Train. All he did was nod and bring them to the back room. Saya knew what was going on. She basically recommended Train as a Sweeper. Now all he needed to do was pass the test…

Train had no idea what was going on at all. He just watched Saya as she walked through a hallway and into a back room. The bartender was already there and he had some papers which, to Train's surprise, he handed over to him. Train took it silently and read the top paper:

_Sweeper Test_

Train raised an eyebrow but did not comment. He sat down on the couch and filled out the test. It had questions like 'why did you want to become a sweeper', and 'if you were placed in X situation, what would be the best way to survive' and stuff like that. Train answered them all swiftly and handed the stack of papers back to the bartender. Unfazed, the bartender simply handed Train one more paper then jabbed at the door behind him, silently dismissing him.

_He had to have set a world record.._ Saya kept thinking. She had to take the written portion over a few hours, but he managed to complete it in about a minute! Now all he needed to do was pass the aptitude test and he'd be ready to go. She silently trailed behind Train, wondering if he knew that this test was already in session…


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Eight chapters in one day..yeesh.. Well, this is the last chapter im going to upload for today. ^_^**

* * *

Train walked around the town for a little bit. He couldn't get over the nagging feeling that someone was watching them. _Did Creed find us already? Is it Chronos? No, it's too sloppy for anyone Chronos would send.. Who is it?_

Train didn't want to have to fight with Saya around. She would most likely say that she could take care of herself, and that wasn't a good idea for now. They shouldn't be working as a team. They needed to part ways and fast, otherwise..

No, it was decided. Train would get his Sweeper license and then get Saya to a safe house. She probably had a lot of connections, so it wouldn't be that hard to find someone who could look out for her. Right after he took care of these pesky followers, anyways..

Train made a sharp right turn and Saya followed. She already knew that they were being followed. She just decided to stand back and watch Train do his own little thing. For now, she was just the spectator.

Train walked himself into an alley and turned around sharply. Just in time to see two guys jump down and cut him off from Saya. A third one, covered in shadow, twisted Saya's arm behind her and her face showed evident shock. _This isn't what she was expecting..._ Train thought as he battled one of the two fighters. He had amazing reflexes, but come on! He's up against the Black Cat. The second fell just as easily as the first.

Saya watched as Train took the two people down in an instant. She spared the downed opponents a glance to be sure that they were alive. They were. Saya knew this wasn't the test, but she was glad that Train had spared their lives. Just then she heard "You will die for your crimes, you witch!" To be honest, the voice was a little familiar. _Oh!_ Saya realized. _It's the crazy siren voice! The one that screamed at Train and sounded like he was gonna murder someone..._

Saya almost laughed when she recognized the voice and remembered its ridiculous cry, then she felt a sword press against her side. "Any last words, witch?"

"Go to hell!" Train yelled, punching Creed in the face. He placed himself between Creed and Saya, determined on protecting the latter. Train had no idea why he shouted like that. Most likely because Creed was really close to cutting that new yukata that Train bought for Saya. Train didn't like seeing his money go to waste.

Train watched as Creed slowly got up, that annoying grey hair covering his eyes. He had a murderous look in his eyes and he kept muttering something.. Train couldn't hear it, but he didn't want to provoke an angry stalker. After a few seconds of crazy muttering, Train felt Saya's hand on his shoulder and whisper "Is that-?"

The rest was drowned in "How dare you touch my Trainy, you filthy witch!" shouted by an insane creeper.

This pissed Train off enormously: "Who are you calling your 'Trainy'?!"

And at the same time: "Just who are you calling a witch?!" yelled a very pissed off Saya. She started to get her gun, but she felt someone grab her hand. She looked at Train's eyes which seemed to say 'don't'. Saya was really mad at this jerk, not only did he call Train 'my Trainy', he called her a witch. A witch! What had she ever done for that! Yet, Saya knew that Train probably had a plan, so she didn't grab for her gun.

Train held onto Saya's hand so she wouldn't reach for her gun. If she shot, Creed would go on a little rampage. That, and her hand felt really soft... Train let go once he realized that there were two reasons he was holding onto her hand. "That witch corrupted my Trainy!" the obsessed lunatic screeched. "His eyes...those gorgeous eyes.. There's no hate in them anymore!" Train snapped to attention and drew Hades. He didn't want this to get ugly, but if it did, he needed to be prepared.

"You're mad because my eyes changed?" Train yelled at the creepy stalker. He thought that him talking to Creed would probably steer him off-course. This only succeeded in pouring fuel on the fire.

"It's that witch's fault!" the lunatic screeched as he came barreling forwards, sword drawn. Right as Train was about to attack, something fell on Creed, effectively knocking him down to the ground. By no means was he quiet, though.

"Sweeper! Taking you in!" yelled a voice from above as Creed continued to struggle with his new confinement. Saya and Train looked up to see a guy in a white suit holding a...briefcase? In his other hand was the other end of the net that held Creed.

"You two okay?" he asked, jumping down from the tall building. _Well,_ Train thought, looking at the shock of green hair coming from underneath the dude's white hat. _His hair certainly is interesting.._


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I AM SO SO SO SO SO FREAKING SORRY FOR PROCRASTINATING ON THIS! D: I guess i kinda blew it off and didnt realize how many people were actually paying attention until i checked my email. Im soooo sorry. *holds up free hugs sign* ;-; Im going to try to add one chapter per week. Is that good? How about every Friday? Okay, good, that works for me too :3**

**Anywho, story tiem~**

* * *

"You okay?" asked a white-suited green-haired stranger. Train scanned him over suspiciously. The man was dressed like he was going to a party, but in this area, the closest thing like that would be a cemetery..

"We're fine, who're you?" Train asked, cautiously, trying to at least sound friendly. For all he knew, this guy could be one of the little henchmen from Chronos. Someone he didn't know. He had to be careful or it cost them their lives.

"Sven Vollified," the man, 'Sven', claimed. He still had the net in his hand, but no one seemed to be paying attention to the squirming captive. "I was passing through when I saw this guy trying to harm this beautiful young lady," 'Sven' grinned, looking over at Saya. Train grimmaced, instantly putting this guy on the 'watch list'. "So, you two young people on a date?" The man asked, interrupting Train's thoughts. Maybe this guy wasnt so bad after all.

"No," Train said defensively. Saya grinned, watching Train keep a somewhat-decent conversation with the stranger. She was proud of him. He was getting so much better since she first met him.

"Do you know him?" Sven asked, tipping his head over to the net, which was, as they all noticed, empty. Sven ran over to inspect his hand-made net, grumbling "crapcrapcrap!" over and over the whole way there. No doubt about it, the metal links had been cut through. "I should have been paying more attention.." Sven growled to himself. Sven looked behind himself at the couple to see the guy subconsciously protecting the girl. He chuckled internally. _That kid has it bad._

"Names?" Sven asked, turning most of his attention to the net as he tried desperately to fix it.

"Train Heartnet." Train said. He almost wanted to lie to the stranger, to start covering their tracks, but he couldn't lie to this guy. He didn't know why, though. Maybe running from Chronos made him more social? He didn't know. He just kept searching around for the lunatic stalker.

"Saya Minatsuki, Sweeper" Saya grinned, finding no reason to lie to a fellow sweeper. Sven perked up, hearing Saya say 'sweeper' and turned away from his net, looking her straight in the eye. "Sorry, was that your catch?"

"No" 'Saya' replied. Sven nodded, then smiled slightly. "How long have you been in the game?" he asked as politely as he could. He could see that her boyfriend, 'Train', was getting edgy.

"Four years." she said proudly. "You?" she was a little curious about this guy, Sven. He was one of the only people she met that was a sweeper. She started getting interested in this job when she was thirteen. Started training with a gun at fourteen.

"Almost three.." Sven said, slightly distracted as he deciding to take his net back to the hotel room. He gathered up his stuff and nodded at the young couple. "Take care of yourselves." he said, bidding them goodbye. "Maybe we'll meet again."

"Sure.." Train nodded, watching Sven walk off with his net in his hands. At once, a random thought popped into his head: _Why is his hair green? Oh well, T_rain thought leading Saya out of the alleyway._ I don't think I'm ever gonna see him again.._

* * *

"Sign here," a police officer said. Train signed his name on a paper. "And here," Train complied. The officer flipped the paper around. "And here." Train growled beneath his breath and signed again, only a little more sloppy. He was getting sick of this crap. "And here." _What?! Just make copies or something!_ Train yelled in his brain, but he fiercely signed the paper. "Please take these papers over there to get your reward" the officer said, ripping the papers off the clipboard, handing them to Train, and waving him over to a register. "Thanks." Train grumbled as he walked over to collect his bounty.

Train became a sweeper, but this hadn't put their troubles to rest. Right after the new source of income, Train realized something about himself he hadn't before. He could have an amazing appetite. Good thing Saya was a great cook.

* * *

It had been three months and Saya and Train were cruising the country, doing most everything they wanted to do. This only included eating, sleeping, and being sweepers. Train was still working on how to get Saya to a safe house. It was the one thing at the top of his priority list, and it was bothering him more and more as days passed.

"This should feed us for a few days!" Train yelled as he walked out of the store with a handful of bags. He was talking to none other than Saya, of course. Train hopped down the stairs and went instantly to Saya's side at the bike.

"It was a purse thief," Saya said, waiting for Train to get on the bike. "We need to get gas first.." she continued as Train slid onto the bike. One great thing about a motorcycle is that it would get you from point A to point B no problem. On the other hand, it sucked gas like a vacuum cleaner, and the money that went with it, too.

Saya hadn't done anything, because she couldn't find a good target. As soon as they landed in one town, Train would whisk them off to another. Also, as Saya noticed, Train hadn't been getting the sleep he needed. It led her to wonder, _why isn't he sleeping? What's he doing at night?_ But Saya hadn't looked into it quite yet. As they went off to get their gas, she decided to stay awake and find out what was bugging Train so much.

* * *

"Saya, you need your sleep." Train huffed. As per usual, they were camped out in the middle of nowhere, Saya bundled up in Train's old jacket, and Train leaned up against the bike on the other side. Even from the other side of the bike, both knew when the other was awake.

"So do you." Saya challenged. "If you don't sleep, you're gonna slip up." Saya said, trying to take the side of logic. It was harder to battle than just feelings, and hers were raging something fierce right now.

"What'll we do if Creed comes back again?" Train countered, deciding that it would be better to say this rather than just argue with her on no basis. It was better on the grounds of logic.

"Then why don't we take shifts?" Saya asked-what she thought was-a very reasonable question. She had no idea why Train would want to take all of this on all by himself. They've gotten by three months together…haven't they?

_Screw logic.._ Train grumbled in his head as he tried to come up with a combating answer. He just sat there with Hades on-hand. By now, Saya had gotten herself a new gun, so they were good as far as defense went.. "Just go to sleep." Train finally muttered, "I'll wake you up if anything happens."

Saya huffed. She knew he wasnt going to listen to her. He really wanted her to go to sleep, and he really wanted her to stay away from the action for awhile..

_We're in this together, aren't we..?_

* * *

**A/N: Once again, sorry. I love you all ;^;**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yes. New chapter. And it isnt Friday :D Despite the happy face, this is not a good thing. The only reason this is happening is because my parents woke me up at FREAKING SEVEN THIRTY IN THE MORNING and i have nothing else to do but work on this ._.**

**Also, thanks Amy-chan *hug* ^_^**

* * *

Saya woke up on the road, but she wasn't too concerned about it. Sometimes Train would put her on the bike when she was asleep. The first time he did it was a nightmare..

"Train-kun!" Saya shouted, snapping to attention. She just woke up and Train was already getting his bike ready. And somehow she was already on it.

"Yeah?" Train asked with that innocent face that Saya had to try really hard not to soften up to.

"Why am I already on your bike?" Saya asked. She was still a little groggy, but this had to be some sort of serious violation of some kind.

"I put you there." Train shrugged as he turned his face to the bike gauge. One thing Saya had noticed about him in the past three weeks was that whenever he blushed, it often came through on his ears. They were bright red right now. She could tell that Train was uncomfortable with the situation, but that was of no concern. She was the one having her space violated!

"Next time wake me up!" Saya shouted, not even caring that she herself was blushing. She considered herself to be a pretty light sleeper..

"I tried.." Train responded quietly. He was tinkering with something in the front, now, and he refused to make eye contact. Saya then noticed: he held her while she was asleep. And she didn't wake up..

Saya wasn't a light sleeper.

Saya huffed, trying to think of a way to combat his answer. "Just don't do anything pervy." She finally mumbled as she looked away. Train gave her a weird look, but climbed onto the bike anyways.

* * *

Saya got used to it, and so did Train. It wasn't a big deal anymore, but Saya still tried to wake up earlier so he didn't have to bother with her. Still, their conversation from last night and the way he was acting for the last few months worried her. He was trying to protect her. He wouldn't let her lift a finger.

It was time to put a stop to all of this. _Good thing Annette's in the next town.. _Saya thought sadly as she realized it was time for her to disappear from Train's life.

Train and Saya stopped in a town that was bigger than the last few that they had passes through. It even had a little café._ If Saya knows someone here, _Train thought, planning. _Then maybe I can convince her to stay here. If I'm lucky, she'll even change her name.._

The more Train thought about it, the harder it became for him to accept it. But he always told himself: _It's to protect her and me. _ _We just can't keep going like this. _ And like that, his determination would be set in stone again. Saya looked around subtly to see where Annette's café was. Her plan was to strike up a conversation with an old friend and convince Train that it would be better for both of them if they parted ways here._ I just hope that doesn't kill him.._ Saya thought sadly as she knew their time together was growing short.

* * *

_Ding~_

Annette looked at the door and saw a familiar person walking through it. Next to her was a not-so-familiar person. "Saya, long time no see." Annette called from her place behind the bar. "The usual?"

"Yeah" Saya replied and Annette knew something was wrong. Her smile was just kind of.. off today. "Another one for my friend as well." Saya said as she led the guy to her usual spot in Annette's café. Annette nodded and went to get two glasses of milk. She usually saved it for whenever Saya came into town, which wasn't all that often anymore.

"Somethin' on your mind?" Annette asked, being cautious of the man next to her. He looked harmless, but upon closer inspection, he had a tattoo of the Roman Numeral thirteen on his chest. It was barely exposed, but rumors had it that the Black Cat was dead. Executed for disobeying orders..

"It's been a long ride." Saya said, taking a swig of milk. Annette really knew something was wrong now. Yet she was being strangely secretive about it, maybe it was because of the guy next to her..?

"We've been on the road awhile." he decided to speak up. His voice wasn't all that bad, and when he looked at Saya, you could tell there was a protective glint in his eye. The kind that said 'if you mess with her, you die'. Then again, he did start examining Annette. Finally, he just gave a little nod and turned his attention back to his milk.

_Just what are these two up to…?_

"Annette, can I talk to you?" Saya whispered when Train said he had to go to the bathroom. "At noon?"

"Sure" Annette said. Saya was upset that she had to bring Annette into this, but Train had left her no other choice, he had to realize that she could take care of herself. _And_, she thought to stir her confidence _if he doesn't have me to watch over, he can take care of himself._

Right when Train came back, Saya excused herself to go to the bathroom. Train nodded her on ahead and off she went. _I'm gonna have to get used to not having her around_.. Hs thought vaguely and he turned to talk to the bartender, Saya's friend.

"Can I talk to you about Saya?" Train tried to be blunt, but not to the point where the woman thought he was a stalker or something. She probably already suspected him of something.

"When?" the lady asked. Nothing seemed to faze her.

"About eleven forty-five." Train said. He would probably talk for about five minutes, the other ten would be for planning..

"Fine" the lady said. "Just know that I'm a former sweeper, Mr. Black Cat." She subtly warned. She's sharp Train thought as Saya came back. It'll be a little easier that way:

The time was ten thirty.

* * *

At eleven o'clock, Train and Saya left Annette's shop. Both knew that they had to separate soon, but were also unaware that the other knew. Both wanted it to be the best day for the other.

"Hey, look." Train said pointing. "I challenge you to a game-off." Train walked over in the direction of the arcade. No, it wasn't his favorite pastime, but it did rank up there in number three.

"A challenge?" Saya said, getting excited. "You're on!"

"Loser buys winner ramune?" Train asked, familiar with the routine.

"Always!" Saya chirped, running to the arcade. Train ran after her with a spark in his eye. This was going to be the best forty-five minutes in his life.

* * *

Train didn't want to… He really didn't want to… but…

"Pleeeeease?" Saya begged. She knew he'd have fun with this one. If only he'd give it a shot..

"Fine…" Train sighed in defeat and got up with her on the platforms. He stared his new enemy in the screen: Dance Dance Revolution. Four months ago, he wouldn't even step one foot into an arcade, and now he was going to play Dance Dance Revolution.. _The world must be ending.._ Train thought as Saya chose the difficulties and song.

Train watched as Saya chose something called the "Kingdom Dance". It's setting: Pro level. Then, Train noticed a small bit of writing underneath the machine name. It was small and you could barely make out the one word: Disney.

_Hell no_… Train groaned inside his head, but the high tempo already came up. It sounded like something from Ye Olden Times, but it wasn't bad.

The dance was.

The dance transferred from one foot to the other in slow moves, then had you jumping around in the next. Train looked over to see Saya not only dancing, but clapping as well. Train looked back on the screen which was still telling him to jump like an idiot. He did, but that didn't mean he liked it. Then he heard the most musical note ever.

Saya was laughing.

Okay, so it wasn't so bad after all. Hard? Yes. The most humiliating thing he'd ever done? Absolutely. All worth it? You bet it was. Train couldn't help but smile a little bit. If this was what he could do for Saya before they had to separate, then he would do it for the rest of his life.

The song ended on one note that pierced the air. Drowning that note was the applause of a crowd that seemed to come out of nowhere! Train instantly regretted having so much fun. He didn't like crowds..

"That was so much fun, wasn't it?" Saya's excited face came out of nowhere, too. What is it with people showing up out of thin air?

"Yeah, I guess." Train shrugged as he led Saya off the platform. Other people now wanted to try the famed "Pro level" song.

It was eleven forty. He knew it was time to leave.

"Saya," Train said, his heart tearing with every word he forced out of his mouth. "Could you find something to do for awhile?"

"Sure" Saya said, wondering what Train was up to, but deciding to let it be. She needed to be alone to figure out how she could get Annette to help her out with this..

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, i didnt change much. I really like this chapter :3 Please review~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So, screw what i said earlier about updating on Fridays. I didnt know i could upload from my iPod! :D**

**Also, i combined chapters 11 and 12 because they were both fairly short and it kills me to upload short chapters ~-~**

* * *

Train left Saya to her own devices. He assured himself that she could take care of herself for about fifteen minutes. Maybe less.

He walked into the semi-familiar shop. The lady was behind the bar, polishing a glass. Train would have sworn that a western-style tumbleweed blew straight through the place. It was bone-dry empty.

"This is my break, so talk quick." The lady, Annette, said gruffly. Train finally remembered her name. He could also tell that she was packing heat.

"Could you take Saya in?" Train asked, straight up. He sat down right in front of Annette and stared her straight in the eye. "She's in danger as long as she's with me, so I need to make sure I leave her someplace safe." Train did his best to convey that he didn't want her to ask any questions.

Frankly, Annette was shocked. This was the first time someone had talked to her about Saya's well being. And the last person she expected it to come from was an assassin, much less the infamous Black Cat.

"What danger?" Annette asked, pulling out a cigarette as she pretended to be unfazed. She made this place so people could smoke for a reason.

"Let's just say I have a creepy stalker that wants to kill her." The kid said. Annette noticed for the first time how young he really was. She took a drag and mulled it over. If the infamous Black Cat had a stalker that was still bugging him, that meant that this guy was Chronos level or higher. AAA level fighting. Also, if the infamous assassin hadn't killed this guy yet, that could mean that he was going on a killing strike of some sort. That theory was just proved by his seemingly desire to keep innocent bystanders, meaning Saya, out of it.

In short, this guy was either acting or changing.

"So, why me?" Annette finally asked. Saya was over-friendly with everybody. It wouldn't be surprising if she jumped out and said hi to any random stranger.

"She knows you, and you know her, at least." the Black Cat answered. His eyes narrowed into slits and Annette could see why he was codenamed the 'Black Cat'. "If you don't help, then it would only be putting Saya's life into unnecessary danger."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Annette asked. "She isn't a sweeper just for the name, you know."

This question hit Train square on the nose and for a moment he couldn't answer. He mulled it over a little bit. Saya had made a drastic change in his life, and her constant presence helped him to keep doing what he believed was right. But her life was at stake. If it meant going through a little bit of pain, he would gladly do that if it would save her life. "If it means she'll be okay, then yeah."

* * *

Train walked around the main square, looking for Saya. He finally found her eating some cotton candy under a tree. She really did like that stuff.. Train ran over to her.

"Hey." he said as casually as he could. Saya looked up at his face and smiled that angelic smile of hers. It nearly tore his heart in two.

"Want some cotton candy?" Saya asked, plucking off a piece and offering it to him. Train took it without a fight. The one thing he could say about the taste was that it was bittersweet..

The time was eleven fifty-five.

* * *

Saya watched as Train munched on some of her cotton candy. The situation was probably awkward for him, but it was bittersweet for her. She knew that she had to go soon. The only two questions were '_Will Annette agree to help?_' and '_Will Train let me go?_'

She really wanted Annette to help, but as for the last question, she didn't know what she wanted.. On the one hand, she knew that Train needed to learn to take care of himself before worrying about others. If he didn't, he would destroy himself, and that would just be horrible. On the other hand, she didn't want to leave him.. But when she was with him, she wanted to be as an equal, not treated like some kind of princess! She wanted to fight with him, protect with him, be with him. But it couldn't be that way at the moment.

* * *

Noon.

"Train-kun~" Saya sighed as the time grew near. "I've got to get some stuff done, could you find something to do here?"

"All right." Nodded, sounding as if nothing was wrong. As she passed by him, she felt like crying. Why was this so difficult?

* * *

"Hey, Annette~" Saya called, trying to be cheerful as she entered the all-too-familiar shop. She had to be happy. This was her choice. There should be no turning back.

"Spill it." Annette demanded, puffing out a ring of smoke. Saya always wondered how she did that, but never wanted to touch a cigarette herself. "You've been off since the moment you came in with that 'Mister Black Cat'. Did he do something to you?"

Saya chuckled at herself. Annette was a retired sweeper, after all. She could pick up on this sort of a thing in the blink of an eye. "No, he didn't," Saya smiled softly as she slipped onto one of the bar stools and rested her head in her hands. "In fact, he keeps trying to protect me from some creepy guy. I haven't seen his face yet, but he sounds...strange.."

Annette seemed to relax a little bit knowing that the Black Cat hadn't hurt her friend. She took a drag on her cigarette. "So, what are we talking about, here?" she finally asked.

"I need your help to get him on his feet." Saya said, trying to put this in a way Annette would understand. "He keeps protecting me and won't let me help with anything. He stays up all night guarding me and the bike, so he's going to crash at some point, I just don't want that to happen." She spoke quickly, wanting to spill it all before she could bite her tongue. It sounded more like ranting to her.

Annette didn't do anything for a minute. Just stared thoughtfully at Saya. Finally, she asked, "Is this what you want, Saya?"

Saya was stunned for a minute. She had thought the question over for a while, but she still wasn't at an answer. "N-no." Saya whimpered, shocked to find her voice shaky and her words true. "It's not, but this is what has to be done. Please, Annette, will you help me do this?" Saya knew she was being really out of character, and probably scaring her poor friend, but she didn't know how to stop the tears. She was just grateful that no one else would see her like this..

"I'll help." Annette's answer came in a second, though it seemed like an eternity. To Saya, it was both a liberation and a loss. She really couldn't stop her tears when she thought of how she would probably never see Train again.

All Annette could do was take another drag. She knew both of their reasons, and both of them had logic in them, but it wouldn't take away the hurt they would both feel.

"Come on." Annette said, leading Saya to a sink. "You don't want to look like that when you tell him about all of this. Best get it all out now." It hurt Annette that she could do nothing about it other than watch one of her best friends cry.

* * *

Twelve twenty.

"Train-kun!" Saya shouted, running to him. He was sitting in the middle of the town square, eating a piece of bread. From afar, she could see him feeding some birds with his bread. Saya couldn't help but smile when the birds all flew up in Train's face and took off, leaving Train with the goofiest face Saya had ever seen.

It was the first time she had seen him look so surprised, but it pained her that it might be the last..

* * *

**A/N: Review please~ ^_^**

**And i dont own Black Cat. Im not sure how often i have to say this o.O**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Another chapter :D And i had to edit this one, like, twice cause my iPod deleted my edited version the first time..grr..**

* * *

Annette took a drag on her cigarette. The plan was already set. Saya and Train would come back at about seven for some food and Saya would try to talk Train into letting her stay. Meanwhile, Train would convince Saya that the best thing to do right now would be to split up and that she should stay. Then, Annette would offer Saya a place to stay and everything would be set like that.

Annette blew out smoke and reached for a newspaper, eager to avoid the clanging silence of her shop. It was a long ways from seven, so she may as well tend to her bone-dry shop..

* * *

"Saya, aren't you hungry?" Train asked, forcing himself to put the plan into action. The day had flown past him. They had been at the arcade, seen a movie, and Saya even dragged him into a hat store so she could try on all the different hats. They ended up getting something from that store that wasn't for Saya..

"Yeah~" Saya sighed, taking care not to let her giggles end too abruptly. It's just that Train looked so cute, that she couldn't help but giggle at it. If she wasn't going to see him again, it may as well be that he looks cute and even a little happy. "Why don't we stop at Annette's?" She asked, each word tugging at her heart. This was hard, but it was the right thing to do..

"All right." Train nodded, a little relieved and sad that this was going better than planned. "It's just a little walk from here." Train started walking and Saya walked beside him. Not behind or in front, just next to him. He wished that they could keep walking like that forever, but all too soon, they were walking into a shop that would soon hold sad memories for the both of them..

Train pulled off his new hat.

* * *

Annette knew she was supposed to act normal, but it was really hard not to react to all the gloom that came in with the strangely silent couple. Well, she didn't know if the Black Cat was a chatterbox or not, but Saya she knew; and Saya was being just like him. As quiet as they come.

"Whaddya want?" Annette managed to pull off a warm voice for Saya. "Some food? Drink?"

"Rice balls!" Saya said, putting on that fake smile that was beginning to get in Annette's nerves. Usually, Saya's smiles were real, but these ones today weren't. Annette looked at the Black Cat, who only said "Same, please." Annette nodded and went to the back room to make four rice balls.

Annette was making the rice balls when something the Black Cat said got to her. "Please." Please! The Black Cat did have manners, at least a little bit, but Annette hadn't expected it at all. Suddenly she wondered if this were a good idea after all..

* * *

Annette popped out from behind the curtains with four rice balls in hand, two for Saya, and two for Train. All three of them felt the tension, but pretended it wasn't there. Suddenly, Train faced Saya and put all of his courage behind these words: "Saya, you have to stay here."

You could have heard a pin drop. Train didn't know what to do after that. _Would Saya be mad? Would she say 'okay'? What was running through her mind?_ Train searched Saya's eyes for any hint of reaction.

Saya couldn't believe it. Did Annette tell him? No, she trusted Annette. Why does her chest hurt so badly? It felt like it was being ripped apart.. "I actually needed to stay here, anyways, Train-kun..." Saya couldn't drop the –kun. It was a part of how she talked now. "Annette needs help around here, just maintenance and keeping up with criminals and such~" Saya put on a smile, fighting back the tears that wanted to just rain out of her eyes. "So I have to stay here, but you need to go on." Saya didn't know how badly her heart was being smashed as she said those words. She had to stay strong. She couldn't let a single drop escape in front of Train..

Train felt like someone was taking a hammer to his heart. Of course he wanted her to cooperate; he thought that by her not cooperating, there would be more pain. But there seemed to be no pain worse than the pain of the person most important to you walk away from you of their own free will. "Yeah, I still have my sweeper job and I still need to take care of that bike. I'll come back and visit every once in a while, but it might not be for a..while.." Train had to man up to this. It was simply too dangerous for Saya to come with him, and Creed had to be stopped before he could lay a finger on her. Train had to set his priorities straight. He needed to realize that saving Saya's life was more important than him wanting to be with her. No matter if the line between them blurred..

"There's enough room for Saya to live here." Annette pipped up, getting the feeling that if she didn't step in, there would be waterworks. A lot of them. "We would share living expenses and stuff, she would be like my assistant here." Annette looked into two pairs of eyes. She knew both of their reasons, and both of them had logic in them, but it didn't take away the hurt both of them felt.

"All right." Train nodded, feeling hollow. This is what they had agreed on..but.. He wanted to leave Saya with at least one happy memory, so he turned back to her. "You'll do fine here, I know it, okay?" Train said, and he tried to smile. It was very little, and probably didn't look all that great, but it was the one thing Saya had always wanted from him. He owed it to her now.

"Okay." Saya said, feeling two things at once. Train had smiled, sincerely, and most likely for her, so she was extremely happy. But at the same time, she was saying goodbye to this amazing man, so it made her sad beyond all belief. She didn't know what to do, so she did the first thing that popped in her head. She gave him her biggest bear hug and said "You'll be a great sweeper, I know it."

Train hugged back awkwardly, not remembering the last time he had warmth like this. Then he let go, knowing the longer this went on, the harder it would be. Train stood up and gave one last awkward smile before leaving something on the counter and walking out of the shop, getting on the bike, and driving away.

Saya looked back at what was on the table. Train's new hat with a small note. It read:

_You would look cute in this, so you should have it._

_-Train_

Saya sniffled, unable to hold it back any longer. She gave in and cried, gripping the little black cat ears in her hand.

* * *

Train let tears run down his face as the bike sped away. They were fogging up his goggles, but he didnt care. He gripped the bike handle to the point that his knuckles turned white and gave into the tears.

* * *

Annette tried to be the tough one, the rock to lean on. Not a single tear escaped her eyes, but she was crying inside for the sake of her friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Short chapter *OCD attack***

* * *

Train rode on his bike, silent as he had been for the last two days. Ever since he had to leave Saya behind two days ago, he'd been trying to weed Creed out, assuming that Creed followed him instead of staying behind to take Saya out.

Train shook the unwanted thought from his mind. Whatever beef Creed had, he should be man enough to take it up with him and leave the women out of it..

* * *

Train landed himself in a town that might as well be housing ghosts. There was no one around but a dusty silhouette. Train had dirt in every place possible. In his eyes, in his hair, under his fingernails. He looked like a hopelessly lost fool. Train tried to mentally shake the haziness, but before he could, a gust of wind knocked him off balance, sending him to the ground. Train was vaguely aware of a voice asking if he was alright.

"Food…" Train heard his own voice say as his vision blurred with black spots. The last thought was _Why is his hair green?_

* * *

Sven was at a loss. This could have been the same guy, but that guy seemed too overprotective of his girl to leave without her..

"Food…" was the last thing Sven caught before this guy passed out. Holding a bag of groceries as he was, Sven just couldn't leave this guy in the middle of the ground like that. Grudgingly, Sven hoisted the look-alike onto his shoulder and walked him to his car. Maybe this guy would magically be revived if he smelled food..

* * *

"MISSION ACCOMPLISHED!" Train shouted before he could stop himself. Ah well.. Train thought, giving a sigh of relief. It's been so long since I've been this full.

"You ate my food, you know" the guy in front of him pointed out. Train took a closer look at the guy in front of him and almost choked. It was the guy he and Saya ran into when they were being hunted by Creed. When they were still traveling together.. This morning, he even looked around the bike for Saya before remembering that she was no longer with him.. Train shook his head and tried to concentrate on the here and now.

"So, you became a sweeper?" green-hair asked, pulling Train out of his thoughts. No doubt now that this was the same guy. Train just hoped he didn't ask about- "So, where's-I'm drawing a blank here…"

"Saya." Train mumbled before he could stop himself. "We had to split up." Train silently begged God that this guy would ask no more.

Sven decided to change the subject. This guy looked edgy and depressed at the same time. If that were possible. "So I guess you've heard about the Parodem gang, huh?"

"The who?" Mister sweeper asked with an apparent blank look on his face.

Sven did his best not to fall out of his chair from shock. "You haven't heard of the Parodem gang?!" Sven yelled. "Then why're you out here in the middle of nowhere?"

"Riding." happy-go-lucky said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. If Sven hadn't brought up Saya, he would have thought it was a different person altogether..

"The top brass of that gang is cold. He used a six-year-old boy as a shield to get away from the cops. He's in this town and took out local law enforcement last week." Sven stood up and started walking off. "Lunch is on me, but if you're not serious about this job, you might want to quit."

Train watched as the man that saved his life walked off. Train could tell two things about this guy:

He was really serious

He was a good guy.

Train decided to see what this so called 'A+++ danger' was.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Amy-chan said she took the sap idea thing from someone else, but doesnt remember who. Just thought i would point that out :3**

* * *

Saya could feel the wind in her short hair. She could feel the dust as it whooshed past her. She felt numb all over as she stared at the floor that needed sweeping.

"Saya, those floors aren't going to sweep themselves!" Annette yelled from her spot behind the counter. She was washing dishes to get ready for the day. The small bar hadn't even opened yet.

"Sorry about that." Saya said, plastering a smile on her otherwise painful looking face. The café portion of the restaurant didn't open until nine-at least! Saya had slept in like she was used to. She could even feel herself be picked up and placed on his bike. She felt herself lean on his back like she was used to. She felt the wind pick up. She was so used to it, but didn't see it coming when Annette pulled the covers off of her bed to wake her up. It had been only a dream.

Saya went around, cleaning the small café for opening. All morning she'd been out of it, and she knew it. But this was for the best..really..

Annette watched as Saya went around cleaning her shop like she was a lost child. Saya was usually brisk and to-the-point, but not today. Her usual cheerful smile was replaced by that fake one that Annette had the other day. Annette knew that it wasn't her place to tell Saya what to do. Saya was almost twenty, after all. It wasn't Annette's place to tell her what to do and what not to do. This she knew, and this is what had led her actions thus far, but had those actions been right?

Saya went around and swept the shop clean. Annette decided not to worry, but to keep a steady eye on Saya. This seemed pretty hard on her nonetheless. Annette put the mug she was drying away and took out a cigarette.

Saya could only think of how he had just left without a word. And all he left behind were cat ears, a note, and someone who knew she would have a tough time without him.. _But this is a good thing.. _she constantly consoled herself.

Saya looked around and noticed nothing else needed to be swept, so she put the broom away and washed her hands. She was working in a restaurant now, after all. No, she wasn't going to wear some sort of maid outfit, though. She still had freedom of clothing, so she stuck to her normal yukata.

* * *

The doors opened and their first customer of the day walked in. Saya remembered what Annette had told her: _'Not everyone who comes here is a sweeper looking for information. Just sit them at a table or at the bar and give them a menu, got it?'_

"You want the bar, a table, or a booth?" Saya asked the man. She looked the strange man over. He was tall and had on a red plaid shirt. He wore normal jeans and white shoes. He had sandy brown hair that fell halfway over his eyes. It didnt look like he was hiding or anything, but didn't look like he wanted to stick out much, either.

"Booth" he said, deep, gruffvoice. He followed Saya as she led him over to a booth where it wasn't too hard to get any order from the kitchen, but Annette could still keep an eye on him.

"Anything to drink?" Saya asked, remembering to try and be indifferent. Annette warned that if customers thought that this was a 'chill spot', sweepers wouldn't come around and the real business would go out.

"Coffee." the guy said as Saya wrote it down on a slip of paper. Saya went to the back room and quickly brewed a cup of black coffee. When it was finished, She brought it out and set it down in front of the customer.

"What's that, the uniform?" the man asked unexpectedly.

"My choice" Saya grinned, having a little fun with this. "A yukata." The man just 'hmm'ed and sipped on his coffee. Saya turned to leave when she felt a grip on her arm. She got jerked back and almost lost her balance. She heard the deep voice go bitterly sour. "What do you say we hang out after your shift?"

Saya simply twisted her arm out of the man's grasp and slapped him. "I say you get a life." Saya growled, utterly disgusted. The man looked up and Saya could see a little bit of crazy in his eyes. Not like insane-guy crazy, but a few notches below it.

"I do got a life, miss Minatsuki." the man said with repulsive glee. "Some silver-haired dude came and got me out of jail, see? Paid my release, see? Said all I'd have to do was kill you and he'd give me something good, not like it could get any better, see?"

"No, I do not see." Saya huffed, temper flaring. "And I don't like being threatened, either. If you have a problem with me, you can take it up with the complaint department."

"Lookie here~" the man sang, his eyes getting a creepy glint. "Look at your friend, see, then you see you ain't got no chance, see?"

Saya stole a quick look behind her to see Annette trapped in sap! _Sap! As in, maple tree sap!_ Saya looked down at her feet and saw some sap seeping through the floor and jumped to avoid getting in a 'sticky situation'. "Here's the complaint department." Saya muttered as she pulled out her gun. She pointed it at the man. Suddenly, his face registered. "Princeton Goods, you are going down!"

While this man laughed his head off at some sort of inside joke that could only appeal to the insane, Saya only hoped that she could get Annette out of this 'sticky situation'..


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Any-chan, who is Goods? I have no guesses D:**

**Also, here's another short-ish chapter. Longer than the other one that i freaked out over, but shorter than all the others -.-**

* * *

Train followed Sven until he stood in front of a warehouse. There, he just sat and watched the older Sweeper do his job. Maybe he could learn something..

* * *

Saya looked around herself and noticed that the sap around Annette was still wet! This was bad…If Saya couldn't get Annette out of that sap before it dried, she would be suffocated to death. On the other hand, if she didn't take care of Goods, he would just trap her again until she ran out of energy. She had to be careful and not waste time…_Plan carefully.._ She told herself.

* * *

Train watched as Sven entered the warehouse and cautiously looked around. Train noticed that he couldn't hear Sven. His footsteps and breathing were perfectly silent. Very good for him. The title 'Black Cat' wasn't just because of his eyes, you know.

Suddenly. a gangster snuck up from behind Sven and surprised the sweeper. Sven whipped around and threw a grenade, but was quickly trapped by the rest of the posse. He was outmatched and all Train felt he could do was watch. Train looked for a way to help. A sudden glint caught his eye and he turned back towards it. A bike.. Train grinned as he got an excellent idea.

* * *

Saya darted around, dodging the flying sap being lunged from everywhere around Goods. She coached herself through it. _He has to have some way that he's doing this. Find the way and stop it, then get Annette out of that sap!_ But for all that she was worth, Saya couldn't figure out where the sap was coming from. She watched and took in details. Every time she fired at Goods, Sap came and hardened on his skin in an instant. _He can control when the sap hardens!_ Saya pieced together. _Also, when he attacks me, he could only throw it or have it seep through the ground. In either case, the sap took a longer time to dry. And it wasn't hardening very fast on Annette either… but only when it's on him…_ Saya finished the analysis. It was an effective. shield, but without any attacking abilities of his own, sap would only be good for running away.  
Good for her, she was good at dealing with chickens..

* * *

Train jumped on his bike and could practically feel Saya on his back as he pushed it into high gear. For the first time, he realized that he hadn't done anything but run from the time he got back to his apartment. He was getting sick of living in fear and worry. Now was the time to change that... Train crashed his bike recklessly through the window and felt like he was free. He couldn't help but grin a genuine grin. This was what it meant to be free. This is what Saya had. Now Train had it, too.  
Train's newfound joy was interrupted by the gawking of a certain gang. Train then remembered why he wanted to bash through a window and went around to round up the gang. The bike crashed to the ground with a thud, making Train have to stick his foot out so he wouldnt tip over. The bike left a skid mark on the ground as Train pushed it forward. _No more killing. Only Sweeper work…_

* * *

"Whas wrong lil' la'y?!" Goods yelled, throwing even more sap. Saya growled, getting annoyed with him really fast, but she had to get her timing just right. "Cain'tcha do more than dodge?!"

* * *

Just then, he did it. Saya saw the chance and attacked head-on. She shot at his kneecap and he instantly sent sap to protect it. Then, Saya shot off a few more rounds at his head, his chest, and the back of his leg. Just like she predicted, Goods protected his head and chest, but left his leg exposed. When the bullet hit with a sickening crunch, he fell to the floor. Saya jumped and twisted Goods' arms behind his back and pressed her gun into his back. "Yeah, I can." she answered his questions. "This good enough?"

* * *

Goods lifted his hands in defeat. "Jus' kill me now, lady." he snarled.

"I don't think so."

* * *

"Why did you do that?" Sven asked Train as they watched the police pick up all of the gang members. All unconscious, but not a single death.

Train shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. "Because…"

* * *

"Why not, lady?" Goods snarled as he watched Saya break the sap that held Annette.

Saya gave him a grin. "Because…"

* * *

_"I'm a sweeper."_

* * *

**A/N: Also, thanks for all the reviews, Zack :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Another chapter~ Expect a lot from me today. Im in a 'sitanddonothing' mood. Edit and post, edit and post~ ^_^**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Sven and Train partnered up. Train thought it was pretty neat that Sweepers could work in pairs, but missed Saya so much that it would hurt.

"So, are you going to send those?" Sven asked for the umpteenth time. By those, he was referring to letters that Train wrote to Saya every night, but decided not to send. Train wanted to send them, but he couldn't bring himself to. Sven, of course, had no idea who the letters were for, but he could tell that they were important to his partner.

"Where's the next target?" Train changed the subject. He didn't want to be reminded that he had been the one to walk out on Saya. It hurt every time he thought about it. But he always kept the bell as a reminder that he was free and that Saya was safe.

"There is no target." Sven sighed as he lit a cigar and took a long drag. This caught Trains ears. "No target?"

"Nope, we're going to see a friend of mine, though." Sven said. "A former sweeper who might have some info for a new find."

"Nice!" Train said as he sat back for a nap. He'd found sleeping a lot easier since he came face-to-face with this new 'freedom'.

* * *

"Im glad we switched locations." Annette said, getting off of the phone. "That last place has been under attach twenty times within the past couple weeks."

"That's awful." Saya said, looking up from her sweeping. She didn't have a yukata on, but a tee-shirt and jeans instead. She could admit that they were really comfortable, but they also felt a little..off.. And since the store wasn't open, she was wearing the cat ears from that night. It hurt her to think about it, but she really believed that she did the right thing in letting Train go. "Were they all like Goods?"

"They were something, all right." Annette sighed, rubbing her neck tenderly. She had almost been suffocated and now she couldn't even eat her pancakes with syrup anymore! Talk about cruel.. "By the way, a friend of mine is coming by. Says he picked up a greenhorn and they need leads."

"All right~" Saya said, letting her mind wander back to Train. _I wonder what he's doing right now.._

* * *

"We're here." Sven called, getting out of the vehicle. Train followed suit, nevermind the fact that he had just woke up only two seconds ago. Train looked up at the sign. Caffe Cait Sith, huh? Train wondered. It decided it reminded him of something..but he couldnt remember. He decided to be careful, and not to dismiss his instincts.

"Hello, Annette." Sven said as he opened the door to the shop that was still closed.

"Oh, Sven." came a voice from inside that Train knew. Train halted in his tracks. He didn't know what to do. He left Saya in her care and just left. What would happen if Saya were there now?

"Are you coming in or not?" Sven asked, yanking Train out of his thoughts. Train just nodded and walked into the shop behind Sven. Then he saw her.

_Train? _Saya thought as she saw Train walk in behind Sven. Saya vaguely remembered the man who had saved their skins from the crazy stalker guy. She didn't know how to handle the situation. _Why is Train here?_

"Maybe you two should catch up with each other." Annette declared loudly, as if she was trying to pressure them out of saying no. She took the broom out of Saya's hands and shover her and Train out the door.

"Anne-" Saya couldn't finish because Annette had just slammed the door behind them with a ding of the bell.

The two had no idea what to do. As far as they could see, there wasn't an arcade in sight. Train decided to take the initiative. "Want to take a walk?"

"Sure.." Saya said, her mind exploding with questions, but unable to talk. After they had walked from the shop aways, Train asked, "So, you don't like yukatas anymore?"

_He remembered what they were called.._ Saya thought. _They're not the 'weird clothing' anymore.. _She responded, "No, I still like them, its just safer for me to wear these kind of clothes."

"Safer?" Train picked up on that word instantly. "Were you attacked? What happened?"

Saya was a little taken aback when he picked up on it so quickly. "You know about Princeton Goods, right?"

"Extreme nature-lover, right? He murdered a few construction workers who were going to take out some trees to make a mall." Train wondered why this guy would be important.

"He got some power that let him make sap whenever he wanted. He used it to trap Annette and try to take us out." Saya said cautiously, wondering why Train looked a little madder than he did a few minutes ago. "He said that someone with silver hair told him to murder me and that-"

"This isn't going to work." Train said, interrupting her. He didn't want to hear what Creed had told this creep. What mattered most at the moment was Saya's safety. "Have any other people with powers come after you?"

"N-no" Saya said, completely bewildered. It looked like Train had been expecting something like this, and that he most certainly wasn't happy with it. "Well, yeah, but we high-tailed it out of there and got over here. It doesn't look like we were followed here though…"

Train looked over at Saya and took in what she was wearing for the first time. On an impulse, he reached up and rubbed the cat ears. He remembered that he was the one that walked out on Saya and wondered how on Earth he could ask her to come back.

Saya didn't want to say anything. She liked having his hand on her head, it gave her some security, even though she was a sweeper and a grown woman who could take care of herself. "Train, I want you to tell me the truth.." she said, in what she hoped was a strong voice. "Did you know something like this would happen."

Train didn't know what to say. Then he decided to be blunt, but it didn't turn out as well as he had planned. "I thought you wouldn't be targeted if we split." Train admitted sadly. "I'm so sorry…" he added before he could stop himself. He didn't know why he wanted to stop himself from saying it, but it was said and done.

"Well you were wrong." Saya stated. For some reason, she wanted to cry. She thought that Train was babying her when he was just trying to protect her. When he left, her heart was torn into a million pieces and she had to convinced herself that it was going to be okay. When he came back, at the same time, she rejoiced and wept inside. Now, she didn't know what she felt. Especially when he hugged her.

"Could I try protecting you again?" Train asked, instantly kicking himself for the cheezyness and corneyness of the line. "You're the first thing I've ever wanted to protect, so I want to do a good job." Train thought he would dance when he felt her hug back. "Yeah, but this time, I'll protect you, too…"

* * *

"So, they know each other, split, and now you shoved them together to sort things out?" Sven asked Annette as he lit yet another cigarette.

"Yep." Annette said, pulling out a cigarette of her own. "I couldn't just sit there and watch her beat herself up day after day."

"I was wondering who he had been writing to for the last few weeks." Sven said. "He didn't send them, but they were important to him."

"When someone so important just disappears, you don't just feel hurt, you feel like dying." Annette said. "There's nothing good behind a fake smile. They'll work it out."

"Yeah…" Sven sighed with a smile, taking a drag on his cigarette.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I own absolutely nothing~! ^_^**

* * *

Train and Saya ended their walk back in front of Caffe Cait Sith, unsure of what to do next. They both felt great that everything got cleared away and it seemed like they were going to be traveling together for a long time. But-

"What do we do now?" Saya asked the question that, until now, had no voice. She knew as well as he did that they had dragged people along for the ride that really didnt need to deal with their issues. How on Earth were they ever going to make it up to the two people who took them both in to sort out their problems?

"I don't know.." Train responded honestly. He knew as well as she did that they had dragged two uninvolved people into a dangerous situation that they could have lived without. "Apologize?" He offered.

"That's better than nothing, I guess…" Saya said with uncertainty. Train picked up on the almost invisible signs of insecurity that Saya was giving off. He wasn't sure what to do, so he simply weaved his hand awkwardly through hers and tried that new thing he learned. You know, smiling from the heart and such. It seemed to make her feel a little better, so he took a deep breath and led her into the restaurant.

* * *

Sven looked over when he heard the bell above the door, signaling the entry of new potential customers. He was expecting Train and this Saya girl to come back, but not hand-in-hand. He could also tell that they were unsure of what to say. So Sven, being the gentleman he is, broke the ice.

"So what's the plan now?" he asked, waving over to the two seats next to him. As the awkward couple sat down, he thought about the first time he saw them together. Even back then it was apparent that they liked each other, but now it was just a little more obvious. And even though Train was a black hole when it came to food, he was really helpful in the middle of a job, and he was sure that Train wouldn't want to leave without Saya.

"I don't want to put Saya in any more danger." Train said immediately. "But if we took up jobs that made us stay in one spot, then we'd just be vulnerable to attacks…" after a second of thought, he added "…and I'm pretty sure Saya doesn't want me to worry my head off…"

"I also want my say in this." Saya piped in. Sven noticed that she still had those cat ears and then noticed that she was wearing something around her neck. It wasn't unusual for women to wear necklaces, but this was like Train's collar, only blue. _Did they get them that way..?_ Sven wondered before Saya continued. "Train and I already decided that we're going to be traveling together, but we still need to talk to you two for dragging you into this."

"Not to put a damper on your plans." Sven said. "But how are you going to get around? Train's bike is wrecked." It was true. In the Parodem Gang incident, Train had used his bike as a flashy entrance and it got completely trashed. Sven saw that Train and Saya were trying to brainstorm on it, so he just made the same offer he made to just Train. "You two can come along with me." he offered. Seeing their look of shock, he added "Just help out with the bounties and I won't have a problem."

"You sure?" Train asked him seriously. Sven could see no problem with it, so long as Train and Saya kept their eyes on the prize, then all was good.

"You won't mind if I resign, would you Annette?" Saya asked Annette, who, until now, was just watching on with a smile.

"Nah." Annette said with a wave of her hand as she walked over to the edge of the counter and pulled out rice balls. "Just make sure that you don't give Sven too hard of a time."

"We won't." Train said, grabbing one of the rice balls off of the plate. He took a big bite and enjoyed the moment for what it was. Sven and Saya were scolding him for grabbing a rice ball without saying thanks, Annette was sighing like she was in the presence of a helpless idiot, and Train was just grinning. Tonight was a fun night.

If only it could have stayed that way…

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duunnnn~... Please review ^-^**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Warning, this chapter is very short x.x**

**Enjoy~ ^-^**

* * *

He saw them. They were together. Holding hands. Bile raised in his throat. _How dare that repulsive witch? How dare she?_ But he had to remain calm. If he couldn't use his head now, she would turn her zombie-his beloved Trainy-on him! He had to be clever. He had acted rashly back in that other town.

He gripped his sword. He could not be hasty. He still wasn't strong enough to combat her evil magic. To get his Trainy back, he would need to be swift, and gather more allies. With his new acquaintances, he would be able to sever any magic. He would be stronger.

"I will set you free, my Trainy." he whispered into thin air. Then he vanished. But this would not be the last from him. Every few weeks, he was going to send check ups on them. None too strong, of course. He would save that for another time. For now, he would leave a parting gift.

* * *

"We should leave in the morning." Sven suggested, putting his pack of cigarettes into his coat pocket. "We have a crook to catch and money to get."

"All right." Train said, stretching. He found it refreshing. New freedom, and a large weight lifted from his chest. He wasn't going to leave Saya's side until this mess was over with. After that, well, he'd cross that bridge when he came to it.

"You can stay here for the night." Annette offered, also putting away her hazardous habit. "Saya can bunk with me and you two can take the other room."

"Or," Train said as he walked to the door. "I can find a roof to sleep on."

Saya was just about to object when something came crashing through the roof. Or rather, someone. "Hello, ladies~" a vicious, voice snarled.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Next chapter! Yay~! :D**

* * *

"Hello ladies~" a vicious voice snarled. As the dust settled, everyone could see a figure of a man. He had beady eyes that darted everywhere, taking in every single detail, and long black hair that looked like it had once been taken care of...a long time ago.

"Who are you?" Saya asked. "Not another freak?" The dust finally settled down and everyone could see that this man was wearing a white suit with a white hat. Everyone couldn't help it. Their eyes darted from Sven to the new guy and back again. Train chuckled, Saya giggled, and Annette smirked. Sven was the only one who wasn't amused.

"Ha ha.." Sven said dryly. "There's another guy who dresses in a suit. Big deal." Train, Saya, and Annette all started laughing. It was too funny.

"Do you like music?" the intruder asked. It was as if he wasn't paying any attention to the people around him. "I love music, especially the sound of bombs. That's the best music. The cries of terror and the rush of adrenaline. It's such a thrill!" Everyone stopped at that comment and inspected the newcomer. In a flash, he was gone, and then he was behind Train. Train's eyes widened when he heard the new guy say, "he wants you alive, the others I can blow up." With a sinister laugh, he was gone.

They found him standing on a table. "Allow me to introduce myself~" he said, taking off his hat and taking an unstable bow. "I am Kimblee, and I looove bombs."

Sven, Train, Saya, and Annette all had an anime question mark floating above their heads. They had never heard of this guy before. 'Kimblee' clapped his hands and smacked them on the table. He jumped just before it blew up. Train covered Saya as the shards flew. Sven started firing off at Kimblee, and Annette grabbed a small pistol.

Kimblee disappeared again, and then reappeared behind Sven. "Did you know that the human body can be made into a bomb?" he asked before clapping his hands and giving Sven a shove. Sven felt a jolt when Kimblee touched the back of his neck. It was almost like his insides were getting jumbled up. "You have three minutes to live, pawn." was all he said before he took off again.

Smoke diffused throughout the room, making it hard for everyone to see. Train stopped moving and closed his eyes, focusing. He studied the footsteps of everyone around him, distinguished whose was whose. He did that same with everyone's breathing. Suddenly, he yanked Hades out and lashed the gun ahead.

No one could understand why he threw his gun away until Saya saw that he was holding onto a cable. A split-second later, everyone heard a distinctive thud on the floor, marking that Kimblee had fallen. Saya barley saw as Train ran to Kimblee and separated his hands. "You're too flashy." Train said as he started to grind Kimblee's hands into the floor with his toes. "Now what do you mean Sven has three minutes to live?"

"He's a time bomb, now." Kimblee giggled with extreme delight. "Only way to stop it is if I'm dead or unconscious..." The man cut off dead in his tracks, realizing his mistake.

"No problem." Train said as he smacked Hades into Kimblee's temple. Hard. Kimblee's head fell and a tiny stream of blood ran out of a small cut was on his head. Train got off of the now unconscious Kimblee and looked over to Sven. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I feel fine, now." Sven responded with a breath of relief. Then Train turned his attention to Saya. "You?" Train didn't want to smother her, but he did want to know if she was okay. He tried to act as naturally as possible. Which meant keeping himself from walking over to her and figuring out for himself.

"I'm fine." Saya said, seeing in his eyes that Train was showing restraint. "But Annette may need to move the shop again." She sighed.

"This is going to be a regular thing, isn't it?" Annette asked taking a broom into her hands and sweeping. Of course, it wasnt long for her to start cleaning up. Everyone pitched in to help clean the mess that Kimblee had made.

* * *

"We'll get him back to his country right away." the police officer told Annette as Kimblee was being led to a special vehicle. "Thank you for catching him."

"No problem." Train grinned. He watched with wary eyes as the police handed them some money and then drove off. Apparently, Kimblee was from some place called 'Ameristas' or something like that. He was going to be put on the death row.

As he watched the van drive off, he couldn't help but wonder what Creed was up to. _Tao..? No way.._

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter is two years ahead, just sayin' :3**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Dont forget, this chapter is a two years jump~ ^_^ And its really short 3:**

* * *

Saya sat on the hood of the car that Train leaned up against. They were outside of the police station, waiting for Sven to come out. Train yawned nice and loud. "He's coming!" Saya called as she slipped off the car.

Sven walked out the door and reached into his pocket. He took out a cigarette. "How much did we get for him, Svenny?" Train asked with a big grin on his face.

"My name is 'Sven', not 'Svenny'" Sven said as he irritably puffed on his cigarette. "And this guy was a small potato, won't even feed us for three days. 8,000."

"But that's great!" Train protested. "We can have a decent meal! We haven't had one of those in a-"

"We haven't had anything in ages, Train." Saya cut him off. "We still need to pay for the car, the hideouts-at least half of the money is already gone."

"Come on, let's just go eat something." Train said, a glint in his eyes. "I'm starving, and they say money's what makes the world go 'round, right?"

Saya hit Train on the top of the head. "It's people like you that make the world go around." Sven mumbled into his cigar. Train grinned and Saya reached in the back of the car. "Well, i guess we can eat something light..."

"I have a feeling we'd be in a lot worse shape if she weren't around." Sven said, giving off a smile as Train admitted defeat to the sandwiches that Saya was giving him. Sven looked down at the papers in his hand and looked them over. Man, all of the criminals were small fries. Not gonna feed us for three days... He thought with a frown. Sven looked up to see Train and Saya eating their sandwiches and talking. It was usually blatantly obvious that they liked each other, but they kept it at a minimum.

"So, where next?" Saya asked, looking over Sven's shoulder at the papers in his hands.

"There's no one here that's worth our time.." Sven sighed. He tossed the papers in a trash can right next to them. "We need to go somewhere else."

"A big city." Train said, looking up from his sandwich. He grinned. "Bigger city means bigger tagets, and more pay for more food!" _Also known as food.._ He added in his head.

"Well, your fun adds up quick, Train." Saya said, throwing an invisible ton on top of his head. That was one of Saya's many admirable traits: being straight-up about the truth no matter who it is. "Well, we may as well go to the next town then…"

"All right!" Train said, getting overly excited again. With that, they all got in the car, filled up on fuel for the first time in forever, and went on their way to the next town


	21. Chapter 21

"Train-kun!" Saya said, slapping her hand gently on the table. Train woke up with a bit of a jolt. At the moment, Sven was in the bathroom and Train had been dozing again. "Train-kun, we have to be alert, you were the one who wanted this guy!" Saya scolded.

"I know…" Train said, coming out of his daze. Then he grinned mischievously. "First one to nab him gets ramune?" he asked. Saya just laughed.

"I thought we were here on a job.." Sven said as he walked up. Once in a while, he would catch Saya and Train kidding around on a job. Sometimes he felt like a chaperone. "This is the guy you wanted to catch, Train." He repeated sternly.

"I know, I know!" Train said as he looked over at "Pado Reed." He was a famous dine and dash criminal that had hit over 2,000 restaurants, always in disguise. Train grinned. This guy had to be getting cocky soon. And when they got cocky—

A waiter came up behind Reed and whispered something. The waiter seemed to be in a sweat. Reed spared a glance at the waiter before saying "I can't pay!" and bolting out of the door. Train bolted after him, just enjoying the thrill of the chase.

"He always goes off like this!" Sven said, obviously irritated. Saya sighed and put a few bills down. Sven reflected on how lucky they were that Saya tagged along, otherwise—

"Now, I have some ramune to win!~" Saya yelled as she bolted out the door after Train. Sven ran after thinking, _is that all they talk about? Ramune?_

* * *

"You cant out-run the Black Cat!" Train shouted after the very frantic Reed.

"Well, i can~!" Saya called as she bypassed Train. As she passed, she threw Train a playful smile. Train turned and focused back onto the target, who thought he was getting away by ducking into an alley. Train turned the corner to see Reed fall to the ground, a knife in his chest.

"You shouldn't be messing with these lowlifes..." a familiar voice said. He looked up at a man with weary eyes "Train."

"Cleaver." Train said. Why had Chronos tracked them? It wasn't because he'd done anything wrong, right? He'd spent the last two years keeping the peace. Train looked over at Saya and Sven and asked, "Could you take this guy to the hospital? I need a minute with this guy."

"Do we have a choice?" Sven asked in Saya's place. "Maybe he'll live." Saya walked over and picked up the semi-conscious Reed and Sven helped her get him out of the alleyway.

* * *

"Honestly, a sweeper?" Cleaver asked with a light chuckle. Train knew he was just trying to make small talk. "A man of your abilities becoming a sweeper?"

"Yeah, and what about you?" Train asked. "You just go around stabbing people now?"

"Well, I want to be like you, after all." Cleaver said with a sickening grin. "In the two years you've disappeared, Chronos has grown. We need your fighting power back, Black Cat."

"Nope." Train responded flatly. Cleaver's smile drooped back into a frown. "The Black Cat died two years ago. I'm just a humble sweeper." Train started to walk off.

"Is it because you're still looking for him?" Cleaver asked. Train kept walking. "You could know where he is if you'd just come back, you could p-"

"Enough." Train growled as he stopped. "That isn't why I won't come back. I'm a stray cat that doesn't follow orders, plain and simple."

"I thought you'd say that" Cleaver's lip quivered as Train started to walk away. Cleaver whipped out a gun and shot in Train's general direction.

The bullet grazed Train's face, leaving a two-inch gash down his cheek. "What was that for?" He asked as he felt the blood drip down his face.

"If I can't get you to come back, then I have to kill you." Cleaver said with a weary apologetic look. "Council's orders."

"I figured as much." Train said, turning around to look Cleaver square in the face. "You're on a mission."

"You know too much. You are a threat to Chronos, and threats must be eliminated. Think carefully about this." Cleaver said. Train looked to see Cleaver's hand shaking. There were dark bags under his eyes as well. "Either return to Chronos or die"

"I'm not going back. I like my life how it is, but" Train's eyes narrowed. "I'm not going to let you kill me either. Don't you think you should be the one who should think carefully?"

"I'm not afraid of an assassin who won't kill." Cleaver said shakily. Train noticed the grip on his gun tighten. "If you don't come back, I'll kill you!"

"You look tired." Train observed. He noticed Cleaver's grip give a small hiccup. "Are you sure that working for Chronos is worth it all?"

"Shutup!" Cleaver screamed. "You might be fine working for small bounties, but I'm not! I will kill you!" The barrel stopped shaking as Cleaver's hand steadied. He squeezed on the trigger.

* * *

Saya didn't like hospitals. Luckily, Sven had already said he would take care of Reed, so Saya went to waste time on her favorite pastime- well, second favorite. She went to an arcade. They didn't have enough for her to go play the games, so she didn't. She simply walked around and watched all the young kids play.

Bang! Saya heard a gunshot, but it didn't sound virtual. No one else seemed to hear it, though. Saya walked though the arcade and walked and out the door. She saw a bridge. Train was there, and so was that Cleaver guy. Both men had their guns in the air. Until Cleaver fell.

Saya watched as Train walked over to Cleaver, shut the man's eyes, and stayed by his side for a few minutes with his own eyes closed. Saya thought that Train looked like he could cry. He didn't, but she did. She never liked it when Train was forced to kill. Even now, two years later, Chronos was still coming after them. Not to mention the creepy goons they got every couple of months.

Saya saw Train get up and mumble something. Saya couldn't tell what it was, but she could tell it was important to him. Saya walked up to Train. She didn't say anything; she just put a hand on his shoulder. She didn't smile, and neither did he. Saya then moved her hand into his and they walked away, silently mourning the dead.

* * *

"Did you two go out on a date?" Sven joked when he saw Train and Saya holding hands.

"Not really" Saya smiled. They all knew that a life had been lost. They didn't wan talk about it.

"How about some food?" Train asked, smiling his little goofy grin. He always got that way about two things: food and Saya.

"Sure, we got the bounty on that dine and dash guy." Sven said, walking them all to the car with a satisfied grin.

"Well then, I want fine dining and sea food!" Train proudly declared.

"We didnt make that much!" Sven yelled, shooting Train an ugly look.

"Then _you_ can go somewhere stupid and Saya and I can go to a place with _real_ food!" Train shot back.

"Why you-" Sven growled, chasing Train and swatting his hat at the young sweeper.

Saya giggled, watching the two 'men' act many ages younger. This is what she liked to call a normal day.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Im starting to get used to these short chapters x)**

* * *

_Clang! Clang!_ went the bell of Caffe Cait Sith. "Hey! We're not opened yet!" Annette yelled at the people who were about to enter the door.

"Don't be so mean Annette." Train said as he walked in with Sven and Saya. "We're starving here!"

"Oh, it's you three" Annette acknowledged them as they walked in the door a whole half-hour before opening time.

"Long time no see!" Train yelled at the top of his voice while Sven "yo"ed and Saya smiled. It made Annette happy that her friend was smiling genuinely rather than that fake one that looked like a plastic surgeon had gone to her face.

"Sit down." Annette ordered, deciding not to break the peaceful mood of her empty shop. "You want the usual? Shake and two milks?"

"And rice balls!" Saya and Train said at the same time. Only Train added "with salmon!"

"Rice balls…Who else would come to my shop and order rice balls?" Annette chuckled. Then she decided to get to down to business. "It's been awhile. You usually call me for tips and information. Hadn't heard from you, so I thought you went and got yourselves killed."

"Take it easy.." Saya responded, drinking some of her milk. "We're not that easy to get rid of." she finished, taking a smug look over at Train.

"It's not my fault we've blown a lot of cases!" Train said defensively.

"Yes it is." Saya and Sven said at the same time. Train mocked defeat. "I'm hurt."

Annette got a small laugh from this usual routine. "Still living off the streets then, eh? I heard that Chronos was after you, but I shouldn't have worried."

"You're good, Annette." Train said with a grin back on his face. It still blew Annette's mind that this was once the assassin that walked in her shop a few years ago. His personality was completely different now.

"Once a sweeper, always a sweeper." Annette said, her thoughts going darker. It came out of her mouth. "Can't say I'm envious, though. Having all of your old mates gunning you down." after a quick second of thought, she smoothly backtracked. "But I guess you made your choice, huh?"

Saya looked over at Train to see his eyes downcast. She knew what-or who-he was thinking of: Cleaver. Apparently, he had trained under Train. _That had to have been hard on him.._ Saya thought as she put her hand on Train's arm, offering silent comfort.

"Help me!" everyone turned to see a blonde-haired girl at the door, breathing hard and eyes full if terror.


	23. Chapter 23

"Help me!" everyone turned to see a blonde-haired girl at the door and clearly out of breath.

Everyone had no idea what to do about the random blonde. Especially when she dove for Train. "Please" she begged, clinging to Train's arm. "I'm getting chased by-WHOA!"

Saya had just yanked the blonde off of Train by her collar. "Off. The. Man" Saya growled while glaring daggers in Blondie's eyes. "And colored contacts don't look good on you." Saya added after staring for a few seconds. Train and Sven didn't dare move. They were both afraid, because now Blondie was taking up the challenge.

"Well, I'm not a freak who wears outlandish clothes." Blondie countered.

"I don't need to throw myself at a man to get one." Saya came back, cool as a cucumber. Train shook his head. He knew Saya would come out of it in a few seconds or minutes..maybe..

Both women were right up in each other's faces, ready to throw punches any minute. "Well, you should know-"

"Hey!" yelled a male voice from outside. "Get out here! We know you're hiding in there!" Everyone turned to the window to see a gang of boys outside, carrying bats and clubs.

"They just came after me." the Blondie whined, her tiredness come back like a cloak. "I outran them once, but-" Blondie was cut off by Train getting up and walking to the door. She allowed herself a smirk in the direction of Saya, causing Saya to smirk in return. The message was clear: _This is not over._

Train walked out of the shop after assuring Annette that there wouldn't be any deaths in front of her shop. Saya watched as Train gave the 'Iron Maiden Gang' fair warning before kicking one of their faces and dodging their bullets like it was nothing.

Saya was only pulled away from Train's action when she heard Sven talking to Miss Cleavage. "You're remarkably calm, young lady." Sven said between his teeth as he lit a cigar. "And you were fighting with Saya like it was nothing earlier." Saya watched as Sven was searching Miss Blonde of the Year with his eyes, being cold and calculating. "So why don't you just tell us who you are?"

"I-I told you" Blondie stuttered. It gave Saya a feeling like she just won something, so she just watched as this new girl floundered around like a fish. "Those men just came after me!"

"Right." Sven said, lifting her coat up just enough for the others to see her gun. Saya mentally smacked herself for not noticing that. "Then I can't help but wonder why you didn't use your gun to run them off."

"You saw that?" Blondie asked, obviously impressed as she twirled her hair with her finger. "You're sharp~"

"Yeah, and not everyone wears colored contacts on a regular basis. It's probably safe to bet that you're disguised and armed." Sven finished.

Saya mentally smacked herself again for not seeing that the contacts were part of a disguise. She took mental notes on what just happened so she could use it in the future. She turned her attention back to Train, who was just walking back through the door as the gang ran off saying something about a contract and a charade.

"Charade?" Train asked to thin air. He turned to Blondie and frowned. "I want an explanation, miss."

Saya walked over to Train instantly when Blondie said "I like you two, a lot~!" That woman made Saya uneasy. "Consider this a bit of mischief, mister Black Cat." the woman said with a grin as she pulled off her wig to reveal short, purple hair.

_What is it with weirdly colored hair? _Train and Saya wondered at the same time.


	24. Chapter 24

"Consider this a bit of mischief, mister Black Cat." the woman said as she pulled off her wig to reveal short, purple hair.

Train weaved his hand into Saya's discreetly so she could have some peace of mind as the purple-haired girl continued. "I just needed to know if you were the Black Cat is all~" she said with a smirk in her tone. "All I needed to do was bat my eyes and you were on board! I mean seriously!"

Train could feel Saya tense up, so he gave her hand a little squeeze for reassurance. She settled down a bit, but her hand was still tense.

"Oh!" the mystery lady said, as if she just remembered something. "I always work in disguise. If my cover's blown, I'm out of a job."

"So, who are you?" Train finally asked, sounding a little annoyed. It seemed like she was just messing with them. Train was a cat, not a cat toy. He didn't like being played with.

"Rins." she answered simply. "Rinslet Walker. I'm a thief, ever heard of me?"

"As in the infamous thief who steals anything for a price?" Saya asked, throwing 'price' as a jab. She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow at the purple-haired thief.

"I have clients from mob gangs to government officials," Rinslet said with pride. "I'm stoked that even someone like you would know my name. So much that I want to work with you."

No one saw that coming. Especially since the girls were practically staring each other into another death glare match.

"We're sweepers, not criminals" Train responded. "Go find someone else."

"But that would mean giving a half-million bounty to some other sweeper who probably wouldn't be able to handle the job~" Rinslet called with a slight edge in her voice. "And that's no fun at all."

"What bounty?" Sven asked. He stayed guarded, but showed a little bit of interest.

"This bounty." Rinslet said, flashing a picture of Torneo Rudman to the three sweepers. All three of them knew what a large bounty this was. It could pull them out of debt and then some.

"So, after we got this guy," Saya began. "What would stop us from gathering a bounty on a certain thief-for-hire?"

"This certain thief-for-hire won't get a bounty on her head" Rinslet said smugly. "Because this thief has government clients." Suddenly, Rinslet turned deadly serious. "Now you have two choices: Run like cowards, or take a gamble and join up with me." Rinslet turned heel and started walking away. "If you're in, meet me in Sapioda in three days. If not, then don't show. See if I care." She called over her shoulder as she walked away with a 'Ciao!' as her goodbye.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Saya and Sven said at the same time. Train just leaned against the wall of their hideout with a mischievous grin on his face. They were now in one of their hideouts, discussing Rinslet's offer.

"Why not?" Train asked innocently, pushing himself off of the wall. He looked out of the window when something caught his eye.

"I get chivalry and everything" Sven began. "But why should we trust this woman?" Train opened up the window and crawled onto the window sill. He was hanging half way out the window, now.

"We shouldn't." Saya pointed out. "All we know about her is bad news! Train, you seriously-?" Saya was interrupted by a gunshot. From Hades. From her spot on the couch, Saya could see that Train had just shot a telescopic bird from about 100 meters away. That just proved her point. This woman was spying on them. Spying!

"Come on, guys" Train said, facing his two friends as he returned Hades to the rightful place on his leg. "The risk is almost as high as the reward, and besides…" Saya saw a cold hard glint in his eyes. "This woman wants to con me. That's not good for my rep."

Saya relaxed. Train didn't like being played with.

* * *

At the same time, Rinslet was moping about how much that telescopic bird had cost her, and how she was going to get her way one way or another.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: And we're rollin', rollin'~**

**I own nothing and please review ^~^**

* * *

Train, Saya, and Sven walked through the Sapioda airport. They were all scanning the crowd for-

"Yoo-hoo!" the voice grated on the nerves of everyone in the group, but they all hid it well. Rinslet was in a Hawaiian tourist outfit with her short purple hair sporting some sunglasses. "I didn't think you'd actually show~" She said with a wink.

"Liar." Train said, which made Saya swell with a bit of pride. What she was proud of, however, she couldn't say. "You're here because you knew we'd come, so quit trying to be cute."

_Score: Saya 2, Rinslet 0._

"Don't be mean." Rinslet pouted. "I haven't eaten yet, hungry?"

"Always." Train responded. He held Saya's hand as they all walked to the nearest restaurant.

"Excuse me!" Rinslet called as she walked away from the table to go to the restroom. Saya, Sven, and Train all got what they came for. Rinslet had given them Torneo's address. Rather willingly, they would add.

"Well, that's my cue." Train said as soon as Rinslet was on the other side of the restaurant. He got up and smiled. "See you later. And Saya," Train added as he leaned over and gave her a small peck on the cheek. "Try to play nice."

"Don't I always?" Saya asked as Train walked away from the table full of food.

* * *

"Hey, where's your boyfriend?" Rinslet asked Saya as soon as she got back.

"He went out." Saya replied with a perfect poker face. That sent off a few warning flags for Rinslet. This girl didn't even bat an eye.

"Where to?" Rinslet asked, still standing. She and Saya were staring daggers again when she continued. "I wanted to go over the job with you guys." Saya was too busy trying to win the glare war, so Sven answered instead.

"You already did that." Sven pointed out as he took a sip of his coffee. Rinslet broke the staring contest in confusion.

"No, I didn't" Rinslet said, confused. "I only told you the address..."

"That's all we needed to know" Sven and Saya said at the same time. "We have our own way of doing things." Sven finished.

"You didnt-!" Rinslet yelled accusingly. Saya gave a cat-like smile and Sven just said, "We prefer to set the pace. You came to us knowing Train was the Black Cat. Have a little faith."

"It can be the greatest ally." Saya chimed in, with a smug look on her face.

"You just missed the entire point of an alliance!" Rins shouted at them, flustered. Saya just smiled and tugged on her arm to get her to sit down. Rinslet was, after all, making a scene. "No way… he didn't…"

"Oh, but he did~!" Saya said in a sing-song voice just as Train set foot in Torneo's mansion.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: LONG CHAPTER. BOO-YAH *fist-pump***

* * *

Train circled the building seven times in about the same amount of seconds, taking in detail as he went. "Only place with no surveillance is here." he murmured, stopping in the back and measuring the height up. He murmured the height as six or seven meters high. "No sweat~!" he grinned as he leapt over the tall wall. He landed silently on the other side.

"Where is everyone?" Train asked loudly as he walked around the inside of the large manor. "Is it siesta time or something?" Train walked around the grounds, more obvious than a black dot on white paper. No one was around. "This is gonna be too easy…" Train started to complain, but was soon intercepted by a terrified yell. But it wasn't only the yell that caught Train's attention.

_Blood like mine?_ Train pondered as he did what he did best: walk into trouble. "What's going on?" Train asked to no one in particular as he walked upon a strange sight.

"P-please…" a large man whimpered. Before him stood a small girl, one that couldn't have been more than eleven or twelve max. The girl had a blank stare cover her face as she looked down at the whimpering man without remorse.

A very fat (and heavily guarded) man laughed from his shaded chair. He was in the middle of enjoying a nice steak. Train recognized him as Torneo instantly. Train peeked around the corner to see what was going on. "Eve wants to play a game of tag, you idiot!" Torneo sneered. In an equally disgusting voice, he asked "Don't you, Eve?"

"Play… Tag…" the girl seemed to be trying to comprehend the words that came out of her mouth. "I'm it… the demon" she finally said.

"Yes!" Torneo commanded. "You are the demon, and demons hunt the prey. Do you understand?" Torneo took a large chunk out of his lunch. It was then that Train saw all of the dead bodies around. Upon a closer look, he could also see speckles of blood on the girl's-Eve's-black dress.

"S-sir! P-please dont! It'll never happen again! I swear!" the man on the ground pleaded and whimpered for his life.

"Too late~!" Torneo taunted. "Eve! Kill him now!" Torneo shouted at the girl, who showed no response other than to turn her hand into a large knife and lunge towards the helpless man. What made Train step in was the lack of emotion in the girl's eyes. Not even satisfaction for the oncoming kill.

A bullet to the floor stopped the girl's knife-hand in it's tracks. She simply stopped and stared, so Train took a turn to speak. "Good to see a youngster who appreciates the importance of being well-armed." Train started out slow, so the girl could hear every word. "But, that's now how we play tag where I come from." Train simply stood there and looked at the pair. Torneo, a fat old man, and this little girl, whose hand was a knife. Train watched as an emotion that killed the cat crossed her face: Curiosity.

"Blood?" she asked softly, even though her dress had some stains already. "The same as mine?" As Train watched, the girl seemed to forget all about the man who had been whimpering seconds before, and focused all of her attention on him.

"Who are you?" Torneo commanded, reminding Train that he wasn't even supposed to talk to anyone. He was there just to check the place out...

"A Sweeper." Train said, breaking the tiniest sweat in mankind's history.

"So…" Torneo chucked. "Those hyenas have a price on my head, do they?" Train watched as one of Torneo's assistants whispered something in his ear. Torneo shook his head, then yelled at the girl again. "Eve! You are the demon! That man is your prey! Its time to play tag!"

Train watched as all emotion, if any, disappeared from the young girl's face as she took a step closer to him.

"Your game of tag is lethal, no thanks!" Train said, as he easily leapt backwards onto an eight-meter high wall. Train chucked at everyone's shock of his ability. "Torneo!" Train shouted. "There's nothing I want more than to nab you now, but if we scuffle here and someone dies, my bounty gets cut in half." Train grumbled, "Dumb rule, but I don't make them. I just follow them-.."

"Kill him!" Torneo shouted as Train pulled the pin on a grenade and tossed in the air. One well-placed shot later, the entire area was up in smoke and Train faked getting out of there. He watched as the girl leapt over the walls and out of the area. That got her out of the equation.

Train dashed inside and went into a bathroom to hide. While sitting on the can, he reloaded his gun. After a split-second of thought, he decided to call and let Saya and Sven know where he was. He called Saya's phone.

"Train-kun?" Saya asked from the other end of the line. "Where are you?"

Train decided the best thing was the truth. "Still at Torneo's..." he stalled, hoping that she wouldn't be too mad.

"Why are still there?!" she hissed through the phone. It eas obvious she was trying to be quiet about it. "How long does it take to check out the layout of a mansion?" she asked in a much calmer tone.

"I said hi, and then I had to split.." Train said, then corrected himself with, "Well, pretend to split, I'm still in the mansion." All was silent on the line for about a minute.

"You just love trouble, don't you?" Saya asked, making Train grin a bit.

"You betcha." he replied.

"Well, you need to high-tail it out of there. Torneo's more of a freak show than we thought.." Saya said. "He's toying with human life and nanotechnology. That's the research that Rinslet is after."

"Nanowho?" Train asked, sliding down to the floor and propping his foot against the door. He couldnt take any chances.

"Technology that can reengineer DNA and cure serious illnesses and cancer, if used correctly.." Saya explained, her tone becoming dangerous. "He's made a military machine that can transform at will."

It all clicked for Train right then. That little girl was the weapon. That was gruesome! Raising a girl to become a killer. That's just wrong! "She's cute for a weapon…" Train muttered. Saya, apparently, didn't catch it, because she went right back to drilling.

"It'd be a good idea to get out of there now." Saya said. "Before it gets worse"

_Knock, Knock_

"Too late?" Train offered, with a hopeful tone. Hiding in the bathroom wasn't one of his better plans.

"What?" Saya asked, her tone harsh.

"Listen, I'll be back at the room as soon as I can." Train said, mentally adding the fact that he would beat the living crap out of Torneo before then.

"Wait-!" Saya was unheard, because Train had shut off his phone irritably. People can't just do that to kids because they want to. Torneo was going-

"Are you done in there?" a whiney voice complained. "I cant hold it!" Train sighed in frustration. _How could a fully grown man sound that obnoxious? _Train finished loading his gun and bolted out of the restroom, just catching the fact that Mr. Whiny was calling out that there was an intruder.

"Yeesh…" Train grumbled at the men who had appeared out of nowhere to start chasing him. "Persistent buggers.." he said as he got the clever idea to jump into a vase. He was thinking about how to get back to the hotel room when he heard three sets of footsteps come and two sets of footsteps go.

"He can't hide forever, I know he's here.." a guy with a less whiny voice said. Train immediately got an idea. He shook the vase a little and the man came over to investigate. With a sprits of Sven's knock-out spray, the guard hit the floor. Quickly, Train fashioned a disguise for both of them. One for the guard, and one for himself.

Train put a little bottle of sprits beneath the man's collar, that way, if his head moved, he would be spritsed again. As an extra little show of his prank, Train wrote '_Try Again' _on the guard's forhead before putting the mask on.

After a little show and smoke, Train left the mansion with the knowledge that Torneo wasn't there. He would have to be beaten to death some other time. On his way out, Train felt an ominous wind and felt an urgent need to get back to the room as quickly as possible. He couldn't explain it, but something wasn't right..


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: Mountain Dew *cough* keeps trying *cough cough* to kill me *cough* Please enjoy this chapter as i am choked by this delicious can of death ^-^**

**This chapter is what was happening while Train was screwing around at Torneo's xD**

* * *

"How could you go to his house when you dont even know anythig?!" Rinslet yelled. "I mean, how stupid can you be?!" Saya just chuckled as Sven eventually got her to calm down.

"If we don't know everything, would you mind telling us?" Sven asked calmly while sipping on his coffee. "Seeing as we're partners and all..." Sven set down his cup and glared at Rinslet. In a desperate silent move, Rinslet cast a pleading look with Saya, who didn't feel like budging.

"I'm curious, too~" Saya said. Speaking her mind, she continued "What's this research you're supposed to borrow?"

Rinslet sighed in defeat. "Fine." she grumbled. Saya could still distinguish the disgust in Rinslet's voice. "What is this research? I'll tell you." Rinslet made eye contact with Saya and then Sven. "Torneo is experimenting with super humans."

"Super humans?" Sven asked, drawing out the words. He didn't sound near as shocked as Saya felt.

"Yes." Rinslet said, an obvious shiver in her voice. "He's developing living humans-"

"Wait a minute…" Saya cut her off, piecing it together. In a sudden jolt of realization, her eyes snapped to Rinslet's, seeking the truth. At last, she found it, but it wasn't encouraging. "That's cruel!"

"I know, but it's the job I was given." Rinslet said. It was then that Saya realized that Rinslet still had a boss that wasn't her. Then again, getting the research out of the hands of a man like Torneo would be better than leaving it be. _Is she doing this for the right reason?_ Saya and Sven wondered at the same time.

"We should be heading back to the room." Sven said. He got up, interrupting the two girls talking about what was right and wrong. Sven didn't like to interrupt a...budding friendship, but they needed to be sure that Train was all right. "We should see if Train's back." he explained.

"Fine." Rinslet huffed, looking up at Sven and Saya, who had just gotten up. Rinslet now had a slight respect for this girl. How she lived wasn't easy, but no one's life is a walk in the park. "But tell him that he shouldn't act on his own anymore, all right?"

"We'll tell him, but I don't think it'll do much good." Saya said, walking away from the table._ Rinslet isnt half-bad, but if you thought i was going to drop my guard when Rinslet is around Train, you were sadly mistaken._ Saya thought.

"Hey!" Rinslet called to Sven and Saya. "You don't think he started anything, do you?" Sven could tell she was uneasy, so he just said, "I don't think so."

"But cats can be pretty mischievous, don't you think?" Saya tacked on just as she and Sven left Rinslet with the bill.

"You don't think he started something, do you?" Sven asked Saya, both of them knowing that Train was the guy who just loves trouble.

"We should probably find him…" Saya responded with a sigh, getting a feeling that Train was most likely in trouble.

_Hey, hey, you, you_

_I don't like your girlfriend!_

Saya hurried to answer her cell phone. And who would be on the other end but- "Train-kun?" Saya asked, almost laughing at his timing. "Where are you?"

"Still at Torneo's..." Train said in a small voice. Almost like he was half-trying to make a joke. Yet, Saya knew that this was no joke. "Why the hell are you still there?!" Saya hissed into the phone. Yelling would have brought attention. "How long does it take to check out the layout of a mansion?" She asked exasperatedly.

"I said hi, and then I had to split." Train said, then he hurried on with "Well, pretend to split, I'm still in the mansion."

Saya couldn't believe her ears. She said that cats were mischievous only a few seconds ago, but she didn't think he'd get into this much trouble. "You just love trouble, don't you?" she asked. Train was definitely the troublemaker.

"You betcha" Train said in that voice he only used with her. As sweet as Saya thought it was, she had to get down to business. "Well, you need to high-tail it out of there. Torneo's more of a freak show than we thought..." Saya hated calling people 'freak show', but he really deserved it. "He's toying with human life and nanotechnology. That's the research that Rinslet is after."

"Nanowho?" Train asked. Saya could just imagined his confused face.

"Technology that can reengineer DNA and cure serious illnesses and cancer, if used correctly.." Saya wanted to get across what the heck Torneo was doing and how dangerous it was. "He's made a military machine that transform at will."

After a pause and a bit of static, Saya wanted to make sure that Train heard her to tell him to get out of that mansion. "Too late?" Train kind of asked. Saya couldn't believe her ears again. "What?" she asked, trying to understand what that sound in the background was.

"Listen, I'll be back at the room as soon as I can." Train promised. Yet, Saya could hear more trouble in his voice.

"Wait, Train, don't do anything stupid!" Saya said, just as he hung up on her. She snapped her phone shut and muttered "He said 'hi'" to Sven, who instantly sighed and asked himself why he trusted Train.

"I'm going to go get some more smokes.." Sven sighed, heading in the nearest convenience store. "Well, I'm going back to the room to wait for the dunderhead.." Saya muttered, already walking in the direction of the hotel. "I'll see you there."

* * *

**A/N: I dont know about you, but i laughed at Saya's ringtone xD**

**Please review ^_^**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: Long cha... *gets distracted by Jurassic Park* o.o**

**Sachi: I believe she was saying long chapter..**

**Cat: Uh-huh *stares at screen* **

* * *

Sven took a drag on his newly-bought cigarette and looked at his surroundings. It was fairly normal for the town he was in. Kids were playing, adults were walking, teens were walking, talking, and maybe playing on their cell-phones. One thing did catch his eye: a little blonde-haired girl. What caught his attention was the man yelling at her.

"Watch where you're going!" the man yelled at the little girl. Sven was already on his way when the girl tried to walk away and the older man stopped her. "Not so fast! Say yer sorry!"

Sven was almost there when he heard the girl ask, "Do you want to play tag with me?" To Sven, she sounded sad and lonely. Her voice was dull and monotone. _Creepy.._

"Tag?!" the old man yelled at the little girl, cracking his knuckles. "Are you stupid or something?" Sven heard that and wanted to hit that man on his sorry ass. "I should call your parent and make them pay-"

"Compensation?" Sven finished in a tone he knew would come across as dangerous. "That's a good idea.." Sven said as he pulled out his gun. "I only have one bullet with me, though…" Sven saw the man pop out in a sweat. His bluff was working! The man stuttered and stammered. "Well?" Sven followed up. "Do you want it or not?"

"N-no thank you…" the man stuttered before running off to who-knows-where. Screaming like the little filth he was.

"Sheesh… Who treats a kid like that?" Sven sighed as he went to check if the little girl was all right. "You okay?"

"I'm..." the girl seemed to struggle with her words. "...the demon…"

Sven guessed that she was playing tag because she had asked that rude monster to play with her. "You playing tag?" he asked to be polite.

"Yes." she said with a little voice that Sven just couldn't ignore. Train was already going to be in trouble when he got to the apartment, so he had time to kill. "But I lost him."

"That's a problem." Sven said, making small talk. "You lost your friend?" In the back of his mind, he wondered what kind of parents would leave their kid unattended like this, but the girl seemed as calm and cool.

"No…" she said, as if the word 'friend' was completely unfamiliar to her. "I didn't know him."

Her entire tone threw Sven off a little bit. Girls her age usually knew the people they played with. "How's that?" he asked, trying to keep his composure. He thought that he should probably talk to this girl's parents. "Where do you live?"

Sven watched as the girl's eyes widened and she showed emotion for the first time. She looked side to side so fast it was comical. "I don't know…" she seemed very bewildered. Sven felt a little better that she had some emotion, but panicked a little bit when she asked "Where am I?"

"Eh?" Sven asked, a little taken aback. "Hey, you're not lost, are you?" She didn't answer for awhile; just stared at her feet. Sven put out his cigarette.

* * *

Sven didn't ask the girl for her name, and she didn't ask for his. They were two strangers, and she completely went along with him as he led her to the park. She didn't look worried, or scared, or even intrigued. She just looked so…empty.

"You stay here." Sven pointed to a bench. The girl nodded and walked over to the bench to sit down. Sven walked over to an ice cream parlor and ordered a mint-flavored ice-cream for himself, and a strawberry-flavored ice cream for his little companion.

Sven walked out of the parlor and walked to the bench to see that the girl hadn't moved. Not one inch. She was staring at the fountain, watching everything that was going on. It was a slow day for the park, only a few people besides themselves were roaming about. Sven walked up and asked, "What is it, something interesting over there?"

The girl turned to him and her eyes widened for the second time. Sven felt he should explain the ice creams. "Here!" he said, handing her the strawberry-flavored ice cream. "We'll eat these and figure out what to do next."

It was then that he realized that he was a dangerous sweeper eating ice cream with a little girl whose name he didn't even know. It kind of bothered him how he hadn't thought of that the entire time he was with her.

"This…" the little girl's voice broke through Sven's thoughts. "You can eat this stuff?" Sven saw that her face was a combination of curiosity and suspicion.

Once again, the little girl had shocked Sven with her words. "You've never eaten ice cream before?" he asked, a hint of laughter under his tone. "You're a weird kid." He saw her take a first tentive lick at the ice cream.

"It's cold!" she squeaked in complete and total wonder and surprise.

Sven settled into his seat. "Yeah" he agreed. "That's ice cream for you." Sven said as he took a first lick of his mint ice cream.

"But..it's good…" she finished her sentence and Sven could have sworn he saw a smile in her eyes. The sweeper sighed in relief. He had been a little worried that maybe she didn't like strawberry, but that didn't seem to be an issue.

"So.." he said, looking at the fountain. "What are you looking at over there?" he wondered what this girl could possibly find interesting about this everyday scene.

"People." she said. An answer that surprised Sven. "I've never seen so many people before. I mostly stay inside of my house." Sven looked over and noticed that she was looking at all the people again. "I didn't know there were so many…"

"This?" Sven asked, feeling the desperate need to enlighten her. "This is nothing. Most towns have even more." There may have been about ten people at the fountain that day.

"Really?" Sven could hear the wonder in the little girl's voice. It made him feel like he was doing something right.

"Yep." he said, continuing. "Go to a big city sometime." Sven took another lick of his ice cream.

"How many are there?" she asked. Sven knew that she was genuinely curious.

"People?" Sven pretended to guess. It was nice talking like this. "Well, let's see…" Sven looked at the park that she had been looking at for the past few minutes. "A park like this one would be totally packed."

"Really?!" Sven could tell she was trying to search his face for any lies. _She's pretty cautious… good _Sven observed silently. For a little bit, he had worried that she would go with anyone and get in trouble.

"Yep!" Sven responded with an excited tone as he continued the conversation. "The potato tossing festival in Vista City? There are so many people that you can't even move." for some reason, Sven felt really happy when she seemed so bewildered. It seemed like he was teaching her something she didn't know, and that made him happy. "You should go sometime, but be careful of the flying spuds." Sven warned with a chuckle. He looked at her hand and noticed that she hadn't even touched her ice cream since the conversation started. "Your ice cream is melting." he told her, seeing that the pink would probably slip onto her black dress if she didn't catch it, which She did.

"It's not as cold.." she observed. Sven nearly laughed. "Yeah," he told her. "The sun's gonna melt it if you don't eat it up." He watched as she started licking the ice cream really fast. Then she stopped and the hand that wasn't holding the ice cream flew to her head.

"My head feels cold.." once again, she looked suspiciously at the ice cream cone. "It feels weird." she said, looking at Sven. He got the feeling that she didn't know what was going on. _She doesn't know what a brain freeze is? _Sven wondered.

"If you eat it too fast, your head is going to hurt." Sven explained. The girl looked at the ice cream again, and took a tentive lick. Then another. Sven decided to eat his ice cream, too. The green would stain on his white suit if it dripped, which, it was really close to doing. Within a matter of minutes, they both reached the cones of their ice creams.

Sven noticed that while they had been eating their ice cream, a flock of doves had come up real close. Sven patted the girl's shoulder and pointed to the doves, then signaled for her to be quiet. Sven took his cone and crushed it in his hands, which made the girl flinch. He whispered "look" and scattered the cone for the birds to eat. Instantly, all of the doves came around to eat the cone. Sven looked at the girl, who was staring at the bottom of her cone. She tentively took the end of the cone and tossed it to the ground. A single dove hopped over and ate it off the ground. It looked at her and cocked its head. She looked at Sven for help. Sven pretended to break a piece of cone and hold out his hand. The girl copied him, and a bird came onto her hand and pecked at the cone from her hand. Sven watched a small smile appear on the girl's face. A little girl in black and a dove. It was a nice scene. Then, the girl crushed the cone and then tossed it to the rest of the birds. The bird on her hand jumped to the ground hopped over to join the others.

Sven decided that now would be the time to help her look for home. He tapped her shoulder. "You ready to find your house now?" Sven could have sworn that he saw her slump a little bit, and her smile defiantly went away, but she nodded nevertheless.

Sven and the girl were walking down the main street. They were actually two blocks away from the police station. "Okay," Sven said, getting things going. "Now that we've finished our ice cream, we better get started."

"What are we going to do?" the girl asked. She was withdrawn, as if she didn't want to go home, but it wasn't like Sven could take her with him. If worst came to worst, they would go to the police.

"How about we walk around for a little bit?" Sven offered. "And if we don't see anything you recognize after a while, we'll go to the police." Sven decided to take out yet another cigarette.

"The police?" the little girl asked. Sven could tell that the police station was the last place on earth that she wanted to go.

"Yeah.." Sven responded, holding a lighter to his cigar. "Not my favorite idea, either, but-"

The little girl interrupted with, "My uncle said that the police are our enemies." That put Sven up on guard just a little. What kind of life had this little girl led? She'd never been outside the house, never eaten ice cream, and is being taught that the police are bad people. Sven decided he would defiantly talk to the girl's guardians.

"You're uncle, huh?" Sven asked, making a mental note to talk to the uncle specifically. Just then, a large black limo came screeching to a halt. A man came out and muttered something as he opened the door for… Torneo?!

So many thoughts came in Sven's mind. _What happened to Train? Why is he here, two blocks away from the police station? What's going on? _Then, Torneo faced Sven and his little friend. One thought prevailed. Torneo was wide open two blocks away from the police station.

"Hold it Torneo!" Sven said, pointing his gun at Torneo. "Sweeper! Taking you in!" Sven was so sure that he had Torneo. Maybe a little too sure..

"Eve!" Torneo shouted. To Sven, it sounded more like a command. Just as he saw the girl in the black dress dart around him and plunge a large knife into his stomach. He felt a small trembling hand grasp his side as the other was pulled out of him. Before Sven fell on his injured stomach, he saw the girl's - Eve's - eyes glistening with the tell-tale tears.

Suddenly everything clicked. This girl was the 'research' that Rinslet was after. This girl wasn't given a chance.

Sven watched as Eve wiped her tears, but stayed silent as Torneo pulled her into the car and they drove off. Sven got up, after much effort, and started walking to the hotel, pressing his hand into his bleeding wound. The police would just take her into custody. Sven started saying his thoughts out loud in order to keep consciousness. "I'm going to give that kid…" He huffed as everything began to fade. "A piece of my…" And the world turned black.

* * *

**A/N: In case you were wondering who Sachi is, he's a beloved RP/story charie of mine. I make him have an appearance in every story i write. Since im only editing this one, he gets to be in the author's notes :D**

**Sachi: Movie done yet?**

**Cat: The Velociraptors are going to eat your sooooul e,,e *chases Sachi with a Raptor claw***

**Sachi: Please review~ :D**


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N: Last chapter for tonight. If i try to do more, i may end falling asleep with my iPod on my face /)^_^)**

* * *

"Outta the way!" Rinslet barged into the apartment where Saya was, dragging with her a bleeding and unconscious Sven. Saya didn't ask any questions, but cleared a space and used a white sheet for cover as she helped Rinslet put Sven on the table.

Over the next fifteen minutes, Saya and Rinslet worked together to stop Sven's bleeding and get him in a stable condition. During that time, a certain someone walked in.

"What's going on?" The curious Train asked. It wasn't until he saw Sven all bloodied up that he became a little more serious. "What happened here?" Train tried looking at the two working women for answers, but he received no response.

"Now we need to get professional help." Rinslet said, wiping her bloodstained hands on the white sheet. Saya nodded as Rinslet ran for a phone.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on here?" Train asked again. By now, he was confused and worried and sure that someone was gonna be hurting soon, if not now.

"I don't know.." Saya responded. She was getting a pillow for Sven. "Rinslet just kind of showed up out of no where with him like this."

"A doctor's on his way." Rinslet called, walking back into the room. She felt two pairs of questioning eyes on her before she saw them. "I found him in an alleyway two blocks from the police station." Rinslet explained. "He was saying something about a piece of his mind."

Just then, a knock at the door told them a speedy doctor was at the door.

* * *

"That's a bad idea!" both Saya and Rinslet shouted at Train at the same time. They were on their way home from the ammo store. Train was carrying the bag of ammunition for his planned raid of Torneo's home. _Why am i always the one that has the 'bad ideas'_ Train mumbled in his head.

"He's not dead." Rinslet tried to reason.

"What good are you going to do him by going to that house?" Saya added.

Train turned and started at the two of them. "The doctor found nanomachines at the base of the wound." he explained, his voice ice-cold. "That means that Torneo and his weapon got to him before we could let him know."

"Know what?" Rinslet asked.

"That it's a little girl!" Train responded. He marched straight to the room as he ignored the girl's protests of him going back to the Torneo Mansion that night and continued, "We separate Eve from Torneo, she won't pose as a threat."

"How do you figure that?" Saya asked.

"Instinct." Train grumbled in his usual fashion before opening the door. "Sven!" Train yelled, his face immediately brightening. Saya and Rinslet looked inside the door. Sure enough, there was Sven, smoking a cigarette.

"You're awake…" both Saya and Rinslet said in perfect synchronization. Although Saya was used to this by now, she still couldn't get over the fact that both Sven and Train healed at amazing rates.

"I'm a little woozy from the blood loss," Sven said. "But other than that I feel good."

"Thank Rins and Saya." Train said. "They were the ones who got you away from death's doorstep."

"Thanks." Sven said just as Train plopped the bag of ammunition on a nearby table. It caught Sven's interest. "What's that?"

"I bought some ammunition." Train explained. "I'm going back to that mansion. You need to stay here and-"

"I'm going, too" Sven interrupted, sitting straight up. That caught everyone by surprise. "I need to talk to that girl, I have to tell her something."

"You can't-" Rinslet started out, but was blocked by Train's hand. It made Saya smirk a little bit. Not so much when Rinslet slapped him, though.

"You mean Eve?" Train asked as though nothing had happened. He didnt even flinch when the woman slapped him, mainly because he was expecting it. "You wanna spill what went on today?"

"No." Sven said straight-up, it was obvious to Saya that he was thinking hard about something that was bugging him. "I don't feel like talking about it."

"That's fine." Train said. "But I don't feel like taking you with me, either. I can't let you risk your life twice today."

Everyone could practically taste the tension that followed Train's bold statement. Even so, everyone noticed when Sven squared his shoulders and said "I'm going."

"Why?" Train asked. "Because you're too stubborn to stay here and heal?" Saya sat down. She knew what was going to happen. She saw what Train did at the store when all of the guys in the shop were fawning over Rinslet..

"Fine" Train said, drawing his gun and giving Sven a daring look. "We'll let this decide."

Saya looked at Rinslet and Sven as their faces went to instant confusion. Saya laughed a little on the inside. If Rinslet weren't so busy flirting, at least she would know what was about to happen.

* * *

Train was at the counter, ordering some bullets. Saya was looking at the guns around the shop. Rinslet was looking at the heavy artillery while _all_ the guys in the store (except Train) were checking out her heavy artillery.

"Hey babe.." a greasy-looking guy in a store apron approached Rinslet. "Need something special?"

Saya blocked out all conversation between Rinslet and the shop guy after that. Instead, she looked over at Train, who was fidgeting with his bag of actual ammunition. Saya looked over to see him place a shell back on one of his bullets and draw his gun. Although it was pretty discreet, she could see what he had just done.

She didn't know what he did with the bullet he placed in his gun, but it wasn't the same. Train left the shop in a quiet rage, and Saya followed. A few minutes later, Rinslet came up behind them, complaining that they left her behind.

* * *

Train tossed Sven his gun, cutting him off when Sven was going to look in the barrel. "The odds are six to one." Train explained while standing up and placing his hand palm down on the table. "Now, I want you to shoot my hand." Train ordered as if he were telling Sven to eat a peanut-butter and jelly sandwich.

"What?!" Sven shouted. Saya was just sitting there while Train was sacrificing his hand. Something wasn't right.

"I want to see how committed you are." Train said as if it was nothing. Saya just stared at Train's hand. "If my luck is bad, I'll lose a hand.." Train pushed. Saya knew his bluff, but it still made her uneasy that he could lose his hand if he didn't fix the bullet right. "But if you don't have the resolve, you're not coming." Train finished stubbornly. Saya just watched, but promised herself that she would smack him later. "If you don't have resolve, you won't last in that mansion." Train pointed out.

"True.." Sven agreed with hesitance. He weighed his partner's gun in his hand. After a moment of thought, he decided that it had to be a bluff. After all, Saya had been watching the gun the entire time, while Sven had been watching the people in the room. _I bet it's not even loaded…_ Sven thought as he pressed Hades on Train's hand. "You sure about this?" He asked, looking Train straight in the eye. Train didn't flinch. Sven pulled the trigger.

_BAM!_

The gunshot scared the living crap out of Sven and Rinslet. Saya looked at Train's hand. Train chuckled "No hesitation at all…" He waved his completely safe hand to get rid of the smoke. "That's a partner." Train grinned. "The odds were six to one, that's some serious luck you've got on your side."

Saya watched Sven and Rinslet start seething, so she explained for the grinning idiot. The grinning lovable idiot. "He didn't actually put his hand in actual danger." she explained, watching as all three of their faces turned to her in curiosity. "I saw him messing with the bullet when we were at the shop."

Sven looked at Train, Rinslet, and Saya. Rinslet stared at Saya. Saya looked at Train. Who was laughing like an idiot. "Yep!" Train grinned. "If it were a real bullet, I wouldn't be laughing!"

* * *

"You are such a jerk!" Sven continued to insult Train all the way to Torneo's mansion. "And why didn't you say anything?" he asked Saya.

"Train-kun was trying to prove a point!" Saya defended. "Besides, no one got hurt."

"Yeah, you could back off a little." Train said putting his hands behind his head as he walked, also going to Saya's defense.

"So..." Sven asked, changing the subject. "What now?"

"We're going to Torneo' place." Train said as he pulled a pin and threw a bomb at the front door.

* * *

**A/N: Allll right...goodnight everyone~! ^_^**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N: Chapter thirty :D**

* * *

"Wasn't that a bit much?" Sven asked the laughing idiot as the mountains of smoke cleared away. He held a cigarette in his mouth as he tried to light it.

"Nahh." Saya said, taking a part in the laughing. "Fireworks need to be showy~!" Saya followed Train into the debris, who was then followed by all got out their favorite guns and decided to run amuck. They were, after all, the distraction..

* * *

Rinslet smirked to herself, seeing as no one was watching her. As she breezed her way through the distracted security, she murmured, "While the entire mansion has their eyes on the sweepers, I'll take your research, Mister Torneo~!" With that, she zip-lined her way into the mansion and expertly slipped into the basement.

* * *

"Train, you're not taking aim, are you?" Sven asked, concerned with the rising number of guards that Train was felling.

"Of course not, they'd cut our fee if I did." Train answered with a smirk.

"There they are!" a guard shouted as a flurry of bullets sent the sweepers ducking for cover. Even as they returned fire, Sven couldn't help but worry over the girl - Eve. As his performance slacked ever-so-slightly, Saya and Train noticed.

"Didn't you want to come to tell that girl something?" Saya asked over the gunfire. "Like a piece of your mind?" Sven wondered how she knew that, but didn't dwell on it. She was right.

"We'll hold them off." Train shouted above the gunfire. A bullet went straight for his head, but met Hades instead. "Saya and I are more than enough to hold off these goons!"

Sven decided that if he was going to go ahead, it was now or never. As he ran to where Torneo and Eve were, he heard Saya and Train yell "You owe us ten bottles of milk!"

"No, way!" Sven yelled back, gaining an aura of normalcy. "Three each, max!" Sven darted out of the hallway and ran to the patio. From there, he trusted his gut feelings. His gut was telling him two things: Eve is a human. She may not have been given the chance to act like it, but she is human. The second thing: they were waiting for him outside. Sven rushed to offer a second chance.

* * *

Train and Saya were still under heavy gunfire back where Sven had left them. _Do they ever run out of bullets? Yeesh…_Train thought as he reloaded his gun. Saya was still shooting. She was scaring some of them off with her reflect shot, too. Both of them knew that there was a lot of smoke in their little hallway, and it wasn't good for the lungs. But to Train, this reminded him of his days working in Chronos, more specifically, with the obsessive lunatic that caused them to go into hiding.

_Creed… _Train thought dryly with disgust. The fighting style of these guys - shoot at a distance - was cowardly, just like him. Train heard Saya shoot off another shot. No, he wouldn't put her in that kind of danger again. There was a small break in the firing, so Train walked out from behind his pillar. He could feel his curiosity feeding his rage. Saya got out behind him, unable to be affected by the paralyzing effect that Train was putting on the guards.

_W-what? _One of the guards' minds was racing. How could one man paralyze all of them? There were thirty of them! _No... _the guard realized as he watched the monster and his girlfriend passed. The man's eyes were covered by his hair and his hands were shoved deep in his pockets. He was beating them all, no sweat! _Even if there were a hundred of us, we wouldn't be able to beat him!_ As soon as the enemy passed, everyone ran for the door. No way would they get killed for some guy and his twisted experiment…

* * *

"I've been looking for you, Torneo!" Sven yelled as he spat out his cigarette. He was looking at the nice man who had come out to welcome him. Under his fat arm was the little girl that Sven had met earlier that day: Eve. She looked confused, but relieved in some way.

"You brazen fool!" Torneo laughed at Sven. "Sneaking in here the same day Eve sliced through you… you're a monster!" Torneo laughed at Sven, who was obviously still in pain from the wound. "But you're not immortal" Torneo sneered. "I can tell by your face, it's so drawn and pale. What's driving you, hm?"

Sven put his hand up to the wound, which was really stinging now. "Hm…" Sven pretended to give it some thought. Drive the fat man crazy. "I saw the kid cry. I can't just turn my back…" all of a sudden, he could feel Eve's eyes on him. "That wouldn't be very gentlemanly, would it?"

"What?" Torneo was boiling like a crock pot.

"I'm taking you in!" Sven yelled. "And setting Eve free! That's what's driving me!" Sven stole a glance at Eve, the girl he had only met today. She looked confused.

Torneo took use of her silence. "Do you hear what you're saying?" Torneo composed himself enough to laugh at Sven yet again. "Eve is a product of my research. You can't liberate property."

Sven was sure one of his veins snapped. _You don't treat a little girl like that_. "Shut up…" he started out quiet to help restrict the rage. Torneo let out a small squeak. That just pissed Sven off even more. He glared at Torneo with every bit of hate and disgust from every edge of the world. "We each decide how to live our lives.." Sven's voice dropped to a dangerous tone. Like, hide the children dangerous. "A scum bastard like you has no right to own anyone!"

"Eve!" Torneo was obviously trying to get control of the situation. "Don't listen to him! This man is going to die! Right now!" It was obvious that Torneo was panicking.

"I don't understand…" Sven heard the little girl's voice tremble. Almost as if she were afraid to ask something. "…this word…. 'freedom'…" Sven could see her trembling a little bit. "Does it… does it mean I do what I want?"

"Yes.." Sven answered softly. Her shivering eased up a bit. Her next words were stronger. "Then I…" she hesitated for a second, seeming to gather her courage. "wouldn't have to kill anyone anymore?"

"No more killing.." Sven smiled in relief. As soon as Torneo went down, she wouldn't kill anyone. She was as scared of him as any child with an abusive father. But she called him an uncle.

"Then I want freedom!" Eve said with determination. Sven was glad. It meant that she could escape this life of killing and begin anew…

Torneo jerked Eve by the back collar of her dress. "As if I'd let you go!" he yelled, obviously pissed off. "I've invested _billions _in your creation!" Torneo whipped out a syringe. Something in Sven's gut told him that syringe was a bad thing.

"You-!" Sven yelled as he charged forward.

"Dont come any closer!" Sven could tell the almost psychopathic dangerous tone in Torneo's voice as he skidded to a stop. "You can watch from there as I inject the N-S drug into Eve." Torneo's voice was shaking with anticipation and hatred. Sven didn't know what "N-S" was, but he knew he didn't want it anywhere near Eve.

"N-S is a drug that will cause the nanomachines in her systems to go wild." a voice said. Sven looked to the side to find one of Torneo's cronies pointing a gun at him. "It will maximize her transformative powers and her brain functions will slow substantially."

"She'll only follow my orders.." Torneo chuckled. "An unstoppable power at my command…" Torneo moved the syringe closer, his hand as steady as his voice wasn't. "Now… Show me your true power!"

"No!" Sven darted forward, knowing he probably wouldn't make it in time.


	31. Chapter 31

"Now… Show me your true power!"

"No!" Sven darted forward, knowing he probably wouldn't make it in time.

A single shot fired. It whizzed past Sven's shoulder and crashed into the syringe. The dangerous drug was covering the front of Torneo's expensive tux. Yet, he wasn't concerned with that..

"Flitt!" Torneo raged. "What did you do?!" He barley realized that Sven was charging to him like a bull on fire. In a matter of milliseconds, Sven's fist smashed into Torneo's face.

* * *

"Nice shot, Saya." Train complemented his friend. They were both on the roof that was behind Torneo, who was now crumpled on the ground from shock and Sven's punch. "But don't you think that was a bit close?"

"It's always close with the reflect shot." Saya explained, looking down at Sven and Eve. She didnt notice Flitt raise his gun until he blew his cover, yelling "Die!"

"Sven!" Train yelled, trying to warn his friend. Sven started to guard Eve, but she had other plans. They all watched as Eve ran in front of Sven and was thrown backward by the force of the bullet.

Train growled, clearly pissed off. Without a second thought, he jumped down from the building and smashed his fist into Flitts face, giving him a bloody nose. Saya jumped after him, getting ready to try and treat the fallen girl. But no one was as worried as Sven.

"Eve!" Sven yelled, trying to get Eve to sit up. "Eve, hang on!" It completely shocked everyone when she was wearing a smile and asking if Sven was okay.

As a response to all the questioning looks she was getting, she explained. "Before the bullet hit, I turned my belly to steel." Eve pulled up her shirt just enough for everyone to see her steel belly. She was smiling happily, quite pleased with herself, but also very tired. "You think, for the first time, my powers did good?" Eve asked Sven, a genuine curiosity in her ruby eyes.

"Yeah." Sven held Eve close. "You're something else, kid."

Train and Saya could tell this was a special moment, so they turned their attention to Torneo, who was trying to get up and run off. "Stay~!" Train ordered, pointing his gun at the criminal. "No need for pouting." he added playfully. But Torneo looked like he wasn't listening. He was just staring at Train's gun with an open-mouthed expression of shock. He then started laughing.

"That pistol…" Torneo said with an air of recognition. Train got ready for another the-Black-Cat-lives realization. "I heard a rumor that the Black Cat left Chronos to be a sweeper, but I didn't believe it until now…" Torneo chuckled like he had something up his sleeve. "I know one of your old friends who wants to get in touch with you."

Train's curiosity was peaked. He wondered if it was another Chronos crony or one of Creed's creepers. "Don't tell me you've forgotten your friend, Creed.." Torneo taunted. "He said he has some business with you and your little witch." Torneo looked as Saya, who had taken a major offense to that last comment. "This must be her, the-" Torneo couldn't finish, because the butt of Hades collided with his face, knocking out a few more of his teeth. "You call her that one more time." Train started in a low and dangerous tone. "I'll make sure to let the police know where you're buried. Got it?" When Torneo didn't respond, Train took him by the neck and smashed him against the wall. "Got it?" Train asked again. This time, Torneo nodded profusely.

"Train-kun!" Saya yelled, pulling the back of Train's collar. "We don't want him dead. Get a grip!" Train loosened up and let Torneo slide down the wall. He was blubbering on and on about how he couldn't get a hold of Creed once he 'slunk off'.

"What's your connection to him?" Train asked. He was majorly pissed off, but was able to contain the anger for Saya.

"I just share my research data with him!" Torneo sounded like he was begging. "That's all! I swear!"

Train, on the other hand, stopped listening to Torneo. He didn't want to get caught up with Creed, but he could use this to track them down. Train looked at Saya, and she understood. Later, they were going to talk about all of this.

Suddenly, a large boom interrupted everything. Train, Saya, Sven, and Eve all looked questioningly at the large ball of fire arising from a portion of Torneo's mansion. Torneo, on the other hand, was panicking. "Not the research lab!"

"Yes, the research lab, Mr. Torneo." the voice of a familiar thief cut through the darkness. "Your entire research just went up in flames." Rinslet looked smug as she watched Torneo lose whatever mind he had left over.

"Aren't we here because you were supposed to steal that information, miss thief-for-hire?" Saya asked. Rinslet's face turned serious.

"Yeah, I probably did something stupid, but…" Rinslet looked at the fire-the remains of Torneo's lab with accusing eyes. "I had a bad feeling about all of that stuff." In a split-second, she turned around to Sven and Train. "So, you guys still gonna get that reward?"

"Well, that was the plan…" Sven said, and just then, everyone noticed Eve hanging close to Sven, practically hiding from everyone else. "But if we turn Torneo, Eve will become a ward of state, then the military will probably want to study her. What's the point in moving her from one lab to another?" Sven asked rhetorically. As an answer to the unasked question, he said, "I think I'll just take her with me."

"What about fatty?" Rinslet picked fun at the insane man on the ground three feet away from them.

"He's no threat right now." Sven pointed at the insane mess of a former crime boss. "If we leave him here, the police will just pick him up." Rinslet took in how pathetic Torneo was while Sven asked "That alright with you guys?" Train and Saya just smiled. "It's half-a million down the drain" Sven reminded them.

"That's fine." Saya said. Train followed up with "It's normal by now."

Sven smiled. He adjusted his hat. Eve simply hid behind Sven. She pulled on his sleeve gently, trying to get his attention. Sven looked down at the little girl. "Sven, who are they?" Eve asked.

"I'm Train". Train grinned. "Saya and I work with Sven."

"And I'm Saya" Saya smiled to the little girl. She held out her hand, and Eve shook it cautiously.

"I'm Rinslet." Rinslet studied Eve for a minute before hugging her and squealing, "You are just the cutest thing on the face of the planet, aren't you?"

Eve squeaked and wiggled out of the woman's grasp, running to hid behind Sven again. Everyone laughed at the cute scene.

* * *

Three days later, Sven, Train, and Saya were waiting in a plaza for Rinslet, who had taken Eve shopping for the morning. Her treat, of course.

"So Sven," Train started. "What do you plan on doing with Eve?" For the last three days, Eve had been less and less isolated, finally agreeing to Rinslet's proposal of shopping.

"Im not sure." Sven admitted. "I didn't have any plans beyond rescuing her." Sven took a drag from his cigarette.

"Why don't we take her with us?" Saya asked. "It's not like she's got anywhere else to go."

"Yeah, and she could be a huge help, too" Train added. Sven just took a deep breath as Train continued. "She's not defenseless and she could get information that we couldn't get normally."

"The work we do is dangerous" Sven pointed out. "I don't want her getting into a life like that. She should grow up normally."

"In an orphanage?" Train pointed out the other option. "Wouldn't that go against your code of chivalry?"

Sven just stared at Train, who had a smug look. He knee he was right.. "We should let her choose" Saya offered. "She's free for the first time, so she should have a choice in the matter."

Just then, a familiar voice called out "Hey, there they are!" All three of them turned around to see Eve power walking to the table, with Rinslet not too far behind. The thief continued "This town isn't bad for shopping! We had a hard time deciding what to buy."

"Eve, you look so cute!" Saya praised the new clothes that Eve was wearing. A cute white dress. It was plain, but had pom-poms on it and long black sleeves. She also had on matching white boots. Sven internally wondered how much those clothes cost.

"Those old clothes were no fun at all!" Rinslet said. "And guys have no sense of fashion."

"What about me?" Saya asked, feigning hurt. She and Rinslet had gotten on friendly terms during the last few days.

"A weird dress and cat ears?" Rinslet asked, an eyebrow cocked. Saya took off the cat ears she was wearing and just held them.

"What?" Saya defended. "I like them..."

"Well," Rinslet decided to change the topic to get back on track. "Check it out!" she said plopping all of her shopping bags on the table. "We liked everything we tried on, so we bought it all~!"

"How much did you spend?" Sven asked, taking in the huge pile of shopping bags. He almost choked on his cigar when he saw it all.

"Relax!" Rinslet said, pulling out a couple piles of ten-thousand dollar bills. "It's all money I pocketed back at Torneo's house. There's lots left over!" Sven, Train, and Saya all glared murderously at the thief. "Unlike you guys," she continued, not noticing the looks she was getting. "I'm not into working for free."

"Um, Sven?" Eve was already by Sven's side. "I made up my mind. I want to go with you guys. It's my turn to help you."

Sven, though touched by the young girl's determination, could not bring himself to give her the instant "okay". "You know," Sven decided to open his soda. "The work we do is dangerous, and I don't want you involved in all of that." Sven tried opening his soda twice. Then realized he couldn't. "Hey, Train" Sven snapped his friend out of a zone. "Sorry, but could you open this? I'm having a bit of trouble."

"I'll do it!" Eve offered excitedly. Sven looked at her questioningly before realizing that Eve had just sliced the top of the can clean open with her finger, which she had turned into a knife in about two seconds. "Useful, isn't it?" Eve asked, looking proud of herself. In that moment, Sven realized something: She still needed to learn how to use her powers and when.

Just then, Train and Saya synchronized with "You lose, she's coming with us." Sven had no choice in the matter. But it's not like Eve was unwelcome...


	32. Chapter 32

**A/N: Partay tiem~ \(^_^)/**

* * *

"So, where to now?" Saya asked. With the new arrival of Eve in the group, money would be a little tighter, but that was all right with her. As long as there was another girl in the group.

"I wouldn't mind resting for a while." Sven admitted, feeling a twang from the wound Eve had given him. Speaking of, her hand was clamped tight on Sven's, cutting off his circulation.

"I want to go to a festival." Eve said. She looked excited, yet felt nervous about speaking out. Whenever she did that at uncle Torneo's house, she would get hit. Really hard.

"That sounds like a good idea." Train pitched in. He cast a look over to Saya and could tell that she was thinking the exact same thing. Game on.

"The festival in Elsida should be in full swing this time of year." Saya said excitedly. She had been waiting for a chance to play.

"We do have a safe house there." Sven reasoned. "And it'll be good to show Eve around." Sven looked at Eve to see her beaming with excitement. Sven just smiled.

"All right!" Train and Saya said. "Let's go to the festival!" All the way there, Train and Saya were 'jinx'ing each other.

This scene, however, wasn't unseen by unwanted eyes.

* * *

Two days later.

"Whoa!" Eve gasped as she saw streets jam-packed with people. She had never seen anywhere so alive before. The festival was in full-swing. Behind her, Sven, Saya, and Train were playfully laughing at how easily entertained their little 'Princess' was. "There's so many people!"

"She's so fascinated with the outside world…" Saya said fondly. She'd grown quite attached to Eve for the past week and thought it was adorable to see her with her eyes wide in amazement.

"Twenty thousand people show up for this carnival each year." Sven pointed out. "To Eve, just the fact that there are that many people in the world is fascinating."

Train chuckled. "Hey, remember when we got separated in the crowd last year?" he asked.

"You mean when you and Saya ran for the arcade and didn't let me know where you guys were going?" Sven reminded a sweat dropping Train and Saya. "I spent the better part of the day looking for you two, and I find you two-"

"Anyways…" Train interrupted before Sven said anything he would later regret. "Shouldn't you be resting, Sven?"

"Nah…" Sven finally let out. He then looked over at Eve, who was still absorbed in how many people were in the carnival. "I'll be good as long as I take it easy, and besides," Sven turned his attention back to Train and Saya. He smiled.

"Who wants to stay inside when it's carnival time?"

* * *

"How many wins is that for me?" Saya asked in a gleeful voice, though slightly out of breath.

"I've still got you by two." Train challenged. He, too, was trying to catch an escaping breath.

Train and Saya had spent the entire afternoon competing with each other, a favorite past time of theirs. Sven and Eve had been trailing behind them, keeping count. Eve, fearful of being separated in the crowd, had not let go of Sven's hand the entire afternoon. Sven didn't mind, so long as they all didn't get separated. Sven had had a bad feeling.. Like there was-

"No way!" Saya exclaimed, stopping in her tracks. No one could mistake the mischievous undertone in her voice, least of all Train. Seeking the source of Saya's newest mischievous tendency Train searched the crowd for any type of game that may have peaked Saya's curiosity. Suddenly stopping upon a large mob, Train realized what Saya was looking at. His eyes lit up.

"A rematch?" Train cocked an eyebrow while his mouth made his trademark smirk. "Same thing?"

"Of course!" Saya dashed ahead, leaving Train in the dust. Train, half torn between amusement and competitiveness, darted after her.


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N: Yay. Rematch ^^**

* * *

Saya and Train raced onto the all-too-familiar platform of, you guessed it, Dance Dance time, instead of Saya choosing the settings, Train did it. This copy of the machine didn't have the "Kingdom Dance" on it like the last one did. It did have something called "The Ashoken Farewell-Live", though. In it's pro settings, Train chose the pro-level song. Its genre was Celtic.

Saya was excited when Train was the one to choose the settings. He had changed a lot since they had last played. The beginning of the song was sad and slow. It had them go about on the panels like a funeral march. Then, in a brief moment of silence. There was no movement.

It reminded Train of his life. The beginning of it, anyways. He had been caught up in something that was just plain awful. Taking lives without a moment's notice. It seemed sad, but there was always an underlying theme of hope. Train just hadn't known it back then.

For Saya, it reminded her of her life too. The beginning of the beautiful instrumental piece sounded sorrowful. Almost like a caged bird, or a butterfly trapped in a box. Yet, there was always a hope. Like the door to the cage might open someday, or the lid to the box would be lifted eventually..

The drums came in at a lively beat. A snap would help jerk the high tempo to life. A male voice would send a signal. The violin, the same one that had played so sorrowfully, was now a rapid flow of life. Many hands clapped to its beat. The audio let a shout of joy go along with the music, and even when the hands stopped clapping, the violin and drum together made a beautiful sound. The racing tempo brought on many high-paced moves. But to Train and Saya, it was just having fun. Acting like idiots and having the time of their lives.

Train saw the moment of silence as a time where he thought his life had ended. Then the drums kicked in. It was Saya, bringing his life into full swing. Ever since the drums came into play, more instruments and people affected the song. Train had a life worth living now. He no longer took what he could not repay. He only gave of himself, and found himself full of life in return.

For Saya, her set of drums was Train. He set a fast pace for her life and made her life even more fun than it had been before. He was her first true-blue friend, and continued to let her be herself and move at the rapid pace. She couldn't express how glad that made her feel.

They both were accepted. In a place they belonged. To them, the song seemed to last forever. Especially since when the drums kicked in, the dance kicked their butts into high gear. They pranced like idiots and laughed the entire time. After the four minute long song, the computer calculated their scores as 99.9% apiece.

* * *

"So, who won?" Eve asked as soon as they were done. She and Sven had been watching the entire time. In all of the games that Train and Saya played today, one of them had always won. There hadn't been a draw that day until then.

"We both did." Train and Saya said together, both grinning ear to ear. Sven sighed internally. Those two really were idiots..

"So, who wants a bite to eat?" Sven asked the group.

"Is the world round?" Train asked as he weaved his hand through Saya's.

"Is it?" Eve asked, questions in her eyes. She thought Train had been serious about his question, and she wanted to know.

Everyone just smiled at little Eve's lack of information. "Eve, do you like reading?" Sven asked as he lead the way to a concession stand that he had seen earlier. Eve only had a look of curiosity on her face. It was then that Sven decided to start teaching her things like how to read.


	34. Chapter 34

**A/N: Enjoy this next chapter ^^**

* * *

"That's odd.." Sven muttered as he felt a change in the wind. He had an ominous feeling.

"What? The hamburger?" Train asked. Everyone had decided on carnival hamburgers because little Eve didn't know what they were. As the adults stood, Eve sat on some stairs, enjoying her first ever hamburger to the fullest. "It needs more ketchup, right?" Train was keeping the mood light.

"Who cares about that?!" Sven snapped at his nimwit of a partner. He knew that Train had been an assassin once, and a good one at that, so why didn't he notice? "No…" Sven took a breath. "We're being followed.." Sven had a gut instinct, one he picked up from his detective days. The only time he didn't listen to it, it had gotten someone important to him killed, so he made it a habit to listen up.

Saya already knew they were being followed, and had noticed subtle hints that Train knew about it, too. She was sure that the reason he was keeping it from Sven was so that he could rest. He was still injured, after all..

"I've had the feeling since we got here, somebody's watching us." Sven pressed. He knew something was up. "I can't prove it, but.." Sven didn't want to be sounding crazy, so he checked Train for a confirmation. "Don't you feel it?"

"No" Train lied. It wasn't difficult to do, but he still didn't like doing it. He tried appealing to Sven's logical side. "You're imagining things, which isn't all that surprising since you're running around with a gaping wound in your stomach." Train hated lying, he really did, but he didn't want Sven to get hurt even more…

"If that's all it is, fine, but…" Sven felt like there was something Train wasn't telling him. Something missing from the whole story..

"We're on vacation, you should take it easy.." Saya said, picking up on Train's tune. She followed Train as he was leaving.

"Hold it, where are you two going?" Sven asked, a leery edge to his voice.

"We're gonna go play some more." Train said, tossing a smile back at the other two. "You two enjoy your hamburgers."

* * *

As Train and Saya walked away, Sven sighed. Eve only looked questioningly. "Festival time and they're still doing their own thing.." Sven muttered.

"You didn't tell Sven the truth" Saya said. It wasn't a question.

"He's injured." Train countered, his pace picking up. Saya matched it easily. "We can't have him getting even more hurt because of us."

"Maybe they're just after you." Saya threw the idea out there. "I'll shadow you, see if I can find anything."

"And leave me the open target?" Train asked playfully. "That hurts."

"Would I ever leave your back open?" Saya called over her shoulder, starting to split off from Train.

"No." Train answered, knowing that Saya would never leave him.

* * *

Saya had been shadowing Train for about five minutes. Nothing out of the ordinary had happened so far..

"Hello miss witch~" was the last thing Saya heard before all went black.

* * *

_I'm all alone.. _Train halted in his tracks. He knew Saya was just a few steps away. So sure of it..

Several sets of footsteps halted in their tracks. Train turned to see about five clowns. Though there was something…off…about them.

"What, you got nothing better to do than follow me around?" Train half-joked. There was just something about these guys that set off an alarm. Train knew to listen to his instincts.

One of the clowns pulled out an iron pipe and tapped it on his hands. With inhuman strength, the clown pounded the iron pole into where Train had been seconds before. Another clown came across to the side and swung another pole in his general direction.

"Hey, you guys." Train said, getting more and more irritated. "Just because we're having a swingin' good time," Train balled up his fist to throw. "Doesn't mean you should take it literally!" Train hit the nearest clown as hard as he could.

Then the clown's eye rolled. Like he was waking up. He uttered a cry of disbelief before slipping back into fighting.

Train realized that the clowns were half-asleep. And if they were half-asleep, that meant that they were being controlled. And if they were being controlled, then they had nothing to do with him and Saya, who, for some reason, hadn't shown up.

_Saya!_ Train thought, searching the shadows, realizing that she was gone. But that wasn't the time to worry about that. She could handle herself. He hoped..

The clowns started swinging at him again, and Train zeroed in. He had to focus. If the clowns were being controlled, that meant the puppet master had to be somewhere nearby. While trying to formulate a plan, Train ran himself into an alley.

Soon, Train came upon a dead end, the puppets on his heels. With one idea in his head, Train pulled out a grenade. Holding it in his hand, he counted until he was two milliseconds away from exploding. Tossing it in the air, no higher than what he had been holding it, Train slunk away from the explosion and waited for a grand total of three milliseconds before the man of the hour exposed himself.

* * *

Dressed in what looked like purple mummy wrap, a small man with a shock of blue hair out the top darted forward, seemingly confused.

"A Taoist, huh?" Train asked the exposed villan, gun pointed to his covered head. "I don't know what kind of "Tao" you were using on those guys, but I figured if I couldn't find you, I'd lure you out."

"Curse you!" the little man rasped. "When-?"

"Just answer my questions." Train ordered. "Who are you? You smell like a killer."

"I see…" the mummy murmured. He seemed to have calmed down, and was now slightly amused. "You're even better than I heard, Black Cat. No wonder Creed seeks you…"

Trains entire being shook with rage at the sound of that accursed name. He lowered his gun so he wouldn't fire off. "You…know him…?" Train's mind raced. This wasn't a good thing for Saya or for him. They had been quiet for two years, living peacefully. Why now…?

"Heh," the little man turned to face Train, grabbing the latter's attention. "I am Shiki. Creed asked me for a favor. He wants to see you."

"And what if I don't want to see him?" Train asked, rage practically giving off an aura.

"Then you wouldn't care what happened to the young lady in our care..." Shiki threatened, his voice as cryptic as his clothing. "Nice young lady with brown hair. I don't know her name, only that Creed continues to call her a-"

"Where and when?" Train cut Shiki off. He got the picture. If he didn't meet up with that obsessive lunatic, then Saya would pay the price..

"One o'clock tonight." Shiki instructed while all Train could do for now was listen. "Lunafort Tower on fourth avenue in Elsida." Shiki then turned to leave.

"You tell Creed," Train's voice shook with restraint. "If she has so much as one scratch on her, I wont let him leave that tower alive." Train heard Shiki walk away with his message. The next thing he knew, Train's knees had hit the ground. His mind was swirling with horrible thoughts. Creed was unstable. He couldn't be trusted. He was insane. And he had Saya…

Train came to that realization and just about stopped breathing. If Creed was angry enough at Saya, he wouldn't think twice about killing her. Train's heart beat twice as fast as it would in any other situation.

He had to get Saya back. Pronto. ASAP. Now. If he didn't, Creed would kill her..


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N: Cat: That awkward moment when your father recommends a movie to you and it has...adult themes... *awkward cough***

**Sachi: OKAY, MOVING ON. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER :D**

**Cat: e_e**

* * *

Train's voice shook with restraint. "If she has so much as one scratch on her, I wont let him leave that tower alive."

He had to get Saya back. Pronto. ASAP. Now. If he didn't, Creed would kill her..

* * *

Train got up and took a few deep breaths. Knowing Creed, he wouldn't be at Lunafort Tower until one o'clock. Train needed to prepare. He couldn't afford to lose Saya..

* * *

"So, you're saying that Trainy told you that if she is even a little bumped and brusied, he'd kill me." Creed went over it slowly with a fake, disappointed smile. In front of him was a barley alive Saya Minatsuki. Although he didn't seem to be too concerned with her health, he wanted his Trainy to have some reason to fight.. He kicked her a little, resulting in his captive wincing with a soft moan. "You might want to live for this, little miss witch~" Creed taunted. "I am going to bring back my Trainy tonight, and you're the bait."

Saya had a bad feeling as her world slipped to black.

* * *

"Where's Saya?" Eve asked Train, who had finally come to the room at around eight. She had never seen the goofball without Saya, and he looked—what was that word again?—livid.

"She's at Lunafort tower." Train muttered, flying up the stairs of their hide-out. He needed to get this out of the way and get to Saya as soon as possible. Why her? What did she ever do to Creed?

_"That witch corrupted Trainy!" the obsessed lunatic screeched. "His eyes...those gorgeous eyes.. There's no hate in them anymore!"_ Train remembered. That was two years ago. Was this because of him? Was she suffering because she helped him turn his life around?

Train had made it to the closet, hand on his old jacket. If that was the case, would it really be all right for him to kill Creed?

_"Would I ever leave your back open?" Saya called over her shoulder, starting to split off from Train. _Saya never left his side. When he needed her, she was there. Was he weaker for that? Was he depending on her? She had always been there, so when had he actually been there for her? He needed to get her back. And he needed to do it himself.

Eight-thirty.

All that was left to do was wait.

* * *

"Hmm..." Creed mused, crouching over the lump known as Saya Minatsuki. She was still alive, but one blow from Creed's sword would quickly remedy that. Yet, he had to resist. He had to do it in front of Trainy so the curse could lift. "Shiki, have I gone overboard? Will she move?" Creed asked with mock concern. He did not want to help that witch at all. If she needed assistance getting to the top of Lunafort Tower, then his boot would be more than enough help.

"I'll just put her on one of these." Shiki said, whipping up a large wasp. After Saya was roughly thrown on the back of the large bug, Shiki had it follow him and Creed through Lunafort Tower. "My, my, Shiki~!" Creed's voice was breathless. "I love the shade of red you've painted on the walls." Creed stepped over a guard, but got caught up when it grabbed his ankle. Creed simply swiped his sword through the man's arm, guaranteeing his death. "And I adore the decorations."

"Sure." Shiki said, finishing up giving orders to the three new "guards". No one would come in or out. Except for the Black Cat, but he would only come in. Depending on his answer, he might never come out again

It was midnight. Creed looked at the raspy figure of Saya Minatsuki, the witch. She was still alive, and that fact made his very blood boil with rage. Yet, he had to remain calm. He could not kill her yet. He had to do it in front of Trainy. And he needed to do it himself.

Twelve-thirty.

All that was left to do was wait.

* * *

**A/N: Cat: e_e**

**Sachi: Review, please :3**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N: There we go. I believe i fixed the page breaks. Now lets hope i didnt accidentaly screw up the chapters xD**

* * *

It was twelve thirty and Creed, his freaky sidekick Shiki, and Saya were awaiting the entrance of Train. Creed busied himself with fantasies of finally defeating the "witch", Saya Minatsuki, and winning his old Trainy back. Shiki was secretly wondering how a man with such power could act like such a freak. Saya was doing everything she could to stay conscious. There was something she had to say. Something Train needed to hear..

_Ding_

The elevator bell signaled that someone was slowly ascending the heights of Lunafort Tower. "Oh?" Creed asked, his fantasies pleasantly broken. "He is a tad early…" Creed could barley contain his excitement as he watched the elevators slowly and gloriously open to reveal..nothing. No one was in the elevator. It was then that three gunshots broke the window and nearly took Creed's head along with it.

As everyone backed away from the newly smashed window, Creed's eye caught a magnificent flourish of black. Creed looked up to find that he was not dreaming. Train "Black Cat" Heartnet had arrived in all his old glory. "My heart yearned to see you once again, Train, no-" Creed did his best to humble himself before this man. "Black Cat."

"Trainy, I never thought that you'd dress for the occasion." Creed chatted away happily as he got up. He was so sure, so sure, that this spell would soon release its hold on his partner. "It has indeed been a few years since I've been in your terrifying presence-"

"Just shut up." Train finally found his voice. It was apparent that it was shaking, but Creed was left clueless. To him, it was the inner voice of his Trainy, calling out for nothing more than blood-clenching action. Soon, soon.. Creed thought to his Trainy. _Soon I will release you from that evil witch's spell.._

Train's eyes darted around for Saya. He couldn't see her for a few seconds. Then, his eyes grazed over a lump next to Creed's freaky sidekick. It was Saya. Train could tell because the lump was wearing two fluffy ears on its head. Saya never got rid of those cat ears.

Train's fury peaked. He sprinted as fast as his highly trained feet could take him. He was behind Creed in a matter of a millisecond, his gun pressed solidly against his enemy's back. "I warned you not to hurt her.." Train growled, the rage in his voice unmistakable.

"Really, Trainy." Creed said with a laugh, seeming to disappear into thin air. The voice came again from where Saya was. "I am releasing you from the spell of this evil witch." Train whirled around to see that Creed was holding Saya up by the collar of her yukata. "I don't see why this woman could even inter-"

Train had run and smashed the butt of his gun against Creed's face. When Creed flew, he had dropped Saya, who hit the ground. Hard. Even as her head crashed against the cold metal floor, releasing a heartless metallic echo, Saya had one thought on her mind: To get through to Train. Even now, she was still spitting out blood so she could even attempt to talk.

"You get this straight." Train growled, clenching his gun so hard that Saya thought his knuckles would start bleeding from the pressure being exerted on them. "I am going to kill you, right here, right now. The world would be better off that-"

Saya didn't want to hear Train talk like this. He was regressing. Going back into the cold-blooded assassin that he once was.

"Train." she was finally able to croak. "Train-kun…"

Train stopped in his tracks. He was sure he heard it. A voice. Her voice. Train could hardly believe it. In a matter of a split-second he was by Saya's side, Shiki having been tossed aside. Train took in Saya's damage. She had multiple bruises and several cuts. It was obvious that Creed had restrained himself slightly, but for what? The harshest bruises on her were those on her neck. As blood continued to trickle from the numerous wounds, Train heard Saya continue talking to him.

"Remember," She began, struggling to get each word out. "When we talked at the bench? After I came back from that $180,000 bounty?" Saya really wanted to get this across. She felt that Train needed to hear this now.

"It was the first time I've ever seen you mad." Train remembered that day, it was the first time he had laughed in years. In the corner of his eye, he saw Creed start to dig his way out of the surrounding rubble.

"Remember…" Saya was fighting the blackness coming over her. She needed to get Train to remember this. It was important. "How I told you what you looked like when we first met…?"

"Yeah.." Train chuckled a little bit. Saya had told him that he had looked downright diabolical. A menace among menaces. It was a memory he liked remembering, if only for comedic relief.

"Don't go back..." Saya got those last words out before she had to succumb to the darkness. It brought her down like a heavy weight. In her mind, she begged "Don't go back to the person you once were…"

Train felt Saya go limp in his hands, and for a split-second he feared the worst. Instantly, he fumbled to check for her pulse. When relief flooded through him, Creed chose that second to strike. Faster and more deadly than a viper, Creed bashed Train away from Saya, rage apparent in the insane man's face.

"Why?" Creed screeched at the top of his lungs. To be honest, the high pitch hurt Train's ears. "Why do you give that look to her?! What has happened to you?!" Creed threw blow after blow at Train, and Train dodged blow after blow. Train ducked and dodged, trying to formulate a plan to get Saya out of there safely and kicking Creed's ass in the process.

"What happened to the hate that was so prominent?!" Creed kept yelled. It was a howl filled with pain. Creed's mind whirred. Once he had heard Train's laugh, the horrible sound, he had come as fast as he could. Creed stopped long enough to question his partner rationally. "What happened to the great assassin from two years ago?" Creed asked, readying his fists for more blows. "What happened to my Trainy, the infamous Black Cat?"

Train chose that moment to ram his gun into Creed's gut, earning him the satisfaction of seeing Creed cough up a mouthful of blood. Train figured that Saya couldn't hold in much longer, so he might as well get all the ass-kicking and killing in as quickly as possible…


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N: Merry Christmas everyone! :D Here is another chapter!**

Train hurtled himself forward. He didn't have a plan; he just relied on his old instincts. His instincts told him to reload his gun to prepare for the fight ahead. With fierce precision, Train fired off three shots, one for Creed's head, another for his heart, and the last for his leg. Unexpectedly, Creed blocked all three shots, and after the smoke cleared..

Creed had taken off his ridiculous furry coat, and held in his hands his trusty sword: The Kotetsu. Only the blade was gone. Yet Train was sure of what he had seen all three of his bullets had been deflected, not dodged. And yet, Creed had nothing to deflect them with.

"A little surprised?" Creed asked, venom still evident in his voice. "I'm not. This sword is a little…" Creed stood up straight and held the sword in his hands, as if it actually had a blade. "…different from when you saw it last."

Removing the hand that held the 'blade', Creed turned the hilt of the sword into an arc until- _Scratch!_ The floor soon bore a scratch where Creed had waved his hilt. Clang! An immense pressure was on Train's gun, which he had raised as an instinct. Train was caught so off-guard that he tripped over his own feet and fell.

"Meet the imagine blade~" Creed sneered as he was able to draw some of Train's blood. It hurt Train like hell, but he now had an advantage: to see the blade where it was when it attacked. Creed kept explaining as Train attempted time and time again to get past his seemingly impenetrable defense. Time after time, Train was only injured more. He was soon covered in his own blood. "By manipulating my chi, I can alter the blade's length, like this.." Creed jutted his arm out to the side, and Train could tell it was in the direction of Saya.

_He can't extend it that far_ Train tried reassuring himself, but as he heard the ripping of cloth, his hopes were far beyond crushed. Acting on instinct again, Train pointed his gun in the direction of the sword and shot twice. Noticing that Creed was knocked off-balance, Train took the opportunity and rammed his gun into Creed's gut once more. Unlike last time, Train didn't get the immense pleasure of watching him spit up a mouthful of blood.

"Think the same trick will work on me twice?" Creed taunted, bringing his elbow down to catch Train, and ended up only grazing him. Heart and mind torn between awe for his partner and the desperate need to defeat him so he could thoroughly dispose of the witch just behind him clung to Creed. It wasn't a pleasant situation, and he was left standing, just staring at the remnants of his partner and the witch that he was defending.

_No_ Creed urged himself not to think such horrible thoughts. For he knew there was hope. His Trainy still had the knack of an assassin, and even as he stared into his idol's eyes, he could see the roaring fire of hate beneath those cat eyes. _I will bring him back.._

Train could only stand and observe for now. It was blatantly obvious that Creed wouldn't let him and Saya go without a fight, and Train was all for fighting Creed. And maybe kicking his ass. Or killing him..

_"Don't go back.."_

Train remembered the words that Saya had told him just seconds before. Even though he didn't dare risk a glance behind him at Saya, he knew that she was still unconscious. He also knew what she had meant by it.

Train had become a sweeper so he could protect. To what lengths would he protect it? What was most precious to him? If he went to drastic lengths, would he have anything left to protect? These were all questions that ran through Train's mind.

He knew that Saya didn't want him to kill anymore, but if he killed Creed, it would all be over. The running, never stopping, always watching their backs. They could live in peace. But he knew it really wouldnt end everything. Saya would probably shun him, or get that sad look in her eyes whenever she knew he had killed someone. Before now, Train had always looked for an alternative to killing so he wouldn't see that look. Was it really worth it now?

Train looked at the barrel of his gun. All bullets gone except for one. It was the last bullet, and also something Sven had whipped up for him. Sven had said that he wasn't sure if they would be helpful, but that he should take them along anyways. It all came down to one word: Faith. Did Train have faith in himself to make the right decision? Did he have faith in the bullet that Sven had made him? Did he have faith in his desire to live?

A single shot answered all of those questions. Train had raised his gun and shot directly in Creed's belly. The point was to wound him so he could grab Saya and escape, but the bullet did something unexpected. It burst. It hit Creed's stomach and burst, practically shredding his insides. As Creed's accomplice went to aid him, the floor beneath Train and Saya crumbled, and they were sent plummeting to the earth at over 60 mph.

In the air, Train gathered his remaining strength and gathered Saya's slim figure in his strong, capable arms. He looked around to find a way out of this mess, and his eyes landed on a small pond. They didn't have a good chance of making it, but time was running out. Train held up his gun, prepared to shoot. _Click click. Crap, i used the last bullet.. _Train finally remembered. He went to the last resort: throwing Hades into the water to get it to move.

After landing in the pond, Train got himself and Saya out of the water. Saya was still unconscious and Train could tell she was shaking. She was soaked to the bone, and it was the middle of the night. All Train had the strength to do was pull her close. As he felt the blackness overcome him, saw a flash of the all-too-familiar green..


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: Sorry for the slow updates! I just recently downloaded Photoshop, so ive been glued to my computer ^^**

* * *

Sven ran up to the lump that had just come out of the pond. It was black and had red oozing out of it. Upon closer inspection, he could tell it was Train and Saya, both unconscious. Train had his arms around Saya and was holding her tightly, and both were sopping wet with both water and blood.

"Are they going to be all right?" Eve asked, having followed Sven to this scene.

"If we get them to the hospital quickly." Sven said, hoisting Train over his shoulders. "They'll be just fine. Would you mind grabbing Saya?" Sven carried Train and led Eve with Saya to the car. Once inside, he made a dash to their underground hospital, but not so fast that he would attract the attention of the cop cars arriving on scene.

_Exactly what was going on here?_

* * *

Train woke up early the next morning, his wounds having healed relatively quickly. Although he didn't leave Saya's side, it was apparent that the young man was brimming with kinetic energy. Saya still slept through half the day, having received multiple wounds. When they had arrived at the hospital, it had seemed that Train's condition was worse by far, with all of the obvious cuts and it seemed that one of his arms had been fractured in the fall; and a closer examination on Saya had revealed that she had gone through quite a lot of internal damage. Aside from the obvious bruises and cuts that covered her face, her neck, her arms, her legs, and any other possible area that Creed could have reached, Saya's insides had been messed with as well. They showed signs of intense stress, as if they had been almost crushed under their own weight and then saved at the last minute. To any doctor, it was apparent that Saya was in excruciating pain, and she could have very well lapsed into a coma, but no one knew for sure.

"Are you going to calm down at all?" Sven yelled from inside the kitchen, where he was now preparing lunch. "I'm making food!" Sven yelled in an attempt to get Train to come out of Saya's room. Through the open door, Sven was able to see Train pace back and forth in front of Saya's bed, waiting for her to wake up. The man just continued pacing, deep in thought. _Why had Creed done this? And where was he now? If Creed had died from that one shot, all of our problems would be over_, but Train highly doubted that a single bullet like that would kill that psychopath. Even if that bullet did have the uncanny ability to burst into his opponent..

_Thump_ Train was instantly pulled out of his thoughts by a gentle whack on the head. Turning to find Eve holding a book, Train was cut off from talking because Eve had spoken first. "Sven's been trying to talk to you for the past two minutes." she informed him. Clueless, Train looked over at his partner, who was trying to resist smiling at the childishness of Eve's action.

"You need something?" Train asked, clueless.

"Answers." Sven said, lighting a cigar. "What happened last night? You haven't said anything since you woke up and it's not funny." All he got as a response was a questionable glare from Train. "You could tell me, or I can take away lunch." Sven taunted as he flipped the rice-filled pan, making sure that the waft of fried-rice-flavored air made it's way into Train's nose, a whole two rooms away.

Train was really hungry, and he hadn't been fair to Sven. After all, it was his bullet that had struck Creed down in the end. But Train wasn't ready to give answers. He didn't have any himself. There was nothing to say. Creed was pursuing some goal that involved killing Saya. That was enough to make Train seethe with anger, and yet it wasn't enough. After Saya, what happened next? It seemed like Creed had some higher goal, and killing Saya was just a stepping stone to reach it…

"I don't know exactly what's going on" Train said, being as blunt as possible. "We have the same maniac on our tail, but it looks like he's resorted to something far worse than a few assassins' tactics." Train paused. He thought back to Creed and his sword. _What was it that made his sword invisible, and why had Creed brought up chi? That was only used in- No… it couldn't be… not even Creed would sink that low… right…? _It wasn't impossible, giving that he was going on about witchcraft, and the sidekick…

"So what is he using, Train?" Sven asked, pulling his partner back to earth. Train was still silent for a minute, and then he finally answered.

"I think Creed is using Tao…" he finally said. It was obvious that Train was wary of even saying the word, but Sven and Eve, who had pulled her face out of her book titled False Freedom, were left clueless. Train continued to fill in his friends. "Tao is an ancient art, only given to those who can handle it, the Taoists. It's not to be underestimated, but it can't be overestimated, either."

"Why?" Eve asked, carefully marking her place with a bookmark. Sven, finished cooking lunch, divvied up the food and started passing it out.

"Back when I was a Number, the captain told me there was a war between Chronos and the Taoists." Train said.

"They took on Chronos and survived?" Sven asked, beginning to see the real and fatal threat that these 'Taoists' posed. And now Creed, already a dangerous psychopath, was one of them…

"Apparently." Train said, finally sitting down on the edge of Saya's bed. Sven handed Train a plate, and Train just held it as he continued to explain, a strange act for the normally food-crazy cat. "The Taoists thought that they had the right to dominate the earth and ended up challenged Chronos directly. They assassinated some of the top guns."

"The Numbers?" Eve asked. As a new member, she hadn't been told much of Chronos, only about the numbers. The only thing she knew thus far was that Train had been an assassin once, just like her.

Train showed a dry smile. He, Sven, and Saya hadn't wanted Eve to get too entangled with Chronos affairs. Yet, he explained it all. "No, some of the elders. The elders run the whole Chronos organization, and we Numbers were only supposed to do what they wanted." Now that everyone was on the same page, Train continued. "Chronos didn't like that so much, so we went to war with the Taoists."

"And Chronos won?" Eve asked, and everyone could tell she was making mental notes of the entire conversation and its impact.

"Yeah, but only barley.." Train huffed, looking down at his food. "Only three of the Numbers survived the war. And now there are more Taoists in the world." After that last remark, there was a long pause. Everyone knew the situation was that this was no time to joke around and it was probably emotional for-

_Munch, munch_. Train started digging into his food as if nothing had happened at all. As if it were just another conversation. After downing the plate of rice, he smiled. "But we still have our own problems, so why should we worry about ancient history?"

"That's the Train-kun we all know~" came a weak voice from behind Train. Everyone turned around to see Saya's eyes flutter open. A weak smile graced her bruised face. Although all were glad to see her awake, none was more so than Train, who was next to her in a heartbeat.

"Saya! You're awake.." Train grinned, his shoulders slumped into a relaxed position. Saya smiled back at him and tried sitting up. It was a little tough for the battered and bruised sweeper, but she ended up finding her feet. She was changed into a white yukata with pretty pink flowers on it.

"Yeah, did anyone see my cat ears?" Saya asked. She turned her head around weakly, looking for the lost ears.

"Oh, these?" Sven asked, handing them over. "They were right next to you guys and Eve grabbed them for you."

"Thanks, Eve" Saya smiled, putting the cat ears on her head and smiling. The entire atmosphere had lightened.

"And thanks for the bullet, Sven." Train grinned. He had found his trusted Hades beside him when he woke up, though, he wasnt sure who had fished it out of the lake for him. "Where'd you ever think to make them explode?"

"It was no problem.." Sven waved him off and finishing his food. He stood and walked back to the kitchen to make something for Saya to eat. "But we get back to sweeper business as soon as possible; we haven't had a payday in a while. So you might want to clean your guns."

Train and Saya looked at each other and smiled. "Same goes for you, too." they said.

Eve opened her book again. As she read, she couldn't help but think about how she liked her new family.


	39. Chapter 39

**A/N: School started today. Driver's Ed started today. Karate started today. Care to add to my list?**

* * *

"Whatcha reading, princess?" Train asked Eve, who was sitting at the base of a brick wall, book firmly in hand. It had been ten days since Lunafort Tower. With Saya resting up in the current hotel room and Sven doing research on the current targets, Train and Eve just had time to kill. "Didn't even know you could read.." Train continued his meaningless chatter.

"Sven taught me how." Eve murmured quietly as she continued her book, 'Predicting Cause and Effect: A Basic Theory and Its Implications'.

Train caught the elevation in her voice whenever she mentioned Sven, and often teased her for it, so before he could begin, she continued with "the rest is self-taught".

"Self-taught, huh?" Train practically came out of his skin with that one comment, but he tried to keep his cool. _This is the same girl who, just about two weeks ago, learned what freedom was. Now she was going on about being 'self-taught'?! _"Where'd you pick up a phrase like that?!" Train demanded, getting the sudden feeling that Eve was growing much too fast for his liking.

"She's something else, isn't she?" came the wistful voice of Sven. As surprised as he was that his friend just appeared out of thin air, he couldn't help but notice Sven's fondness over the child. "She read every book in the Elsida hideout in two days," Sven sounding like a proud father. "And once she reads something, she never forgets it."

"That's pretty nifty." Train marveled at the young girl's talent. "I can't remember anything past the table of contents." he mourned just as Sven told him never to say that again. But Train wasn't paying attention to jim.

"So?" Train asked, bringing the conversation where it needed to be. "What have you got on the targets?"

"Right!" Sven remembered. "I almost forgot. Our targets are on the move."

Their targets were two very well-known jewel thieves known as Ricky and Johnny. The bounty was a whopping twelve grand. The sweepers didnt want to screw this one up, so they were taking it easy.

"It's still too early to act, though." Sven said, his coolness never having left him. "They have to be caught in the act-" Sven finally noticed something... Train. Looking suspicious.

"What is it?" Sven asked his partner, who was officially giving him the creeps. Not an I'm-going-to-assassinate-you-because-I'm-the-Black-Cat-of-Chronos creep, but a I-just-had-a-great-idea-for-a-game-concerning-my-job-because-I'm-bored creep. And whenever Train got that look and Saya wasn't around, Sven knew there would be trouble.

"Oh, nothing~" Train had that sickly way too innocent voice for it to be just 'nothing'. "I was just thinking about how the real fun is in the chase." Before it could sink in for Sven, Train had already yelled out. "Hey! Sweepers! Over here! We see you~!"

Ricky and Johnny turned around to see what the big commotion was about. What they saw was a man - no older than 23 - shouting in the middle of the street as if he were a six-year-old. But that wasn't quite what caught their attention. "S-sweeper?" they stuttered to each other shortly before turning and bolting away. All they could think was_ this had to be some sort of joke!_

Sven could only see money running away. He was just in the middle of letting Train have it when he noticed that Train had disappeared as well. He was trying to get his rising temper under control when he heard Eve's small voice. "So, we just have to capture them, right?" The question had caught Sven off-guard, so he could only glance at Eve, which she apparently took for a "yes". As she sprinted after the three men, she pleasantly asked that Sven let her handle it. Sven was left in shock.

* * *

Train watched with glee as his prey did their best to escape. It was always fun when they underestimated his abilities. Even funnier when they thought that he couldn't hear them.

_"He can't catch us! We're famous for our speed!"_

Train kept pace with them pretty easily. He wasn't even breaking a sweat.

_"Besides! He can't fire a good shot in this crowd!"_

Train pulled out his gun and subtly waved it in the air for them to see. The bigger of the two practically had his eyes jump out of his head. It was something that Train enjoyed seeing.

_"He pulled his gun!" "He's just trying to scare us!"_

Train put up a burst of speed and then stopped suddenly. He aligned his shot just right. Taking an extra second as a precaution, Train finally shot the bullet through the unsuspecting crowd. These bullets were special. They wouldnt kill them.

The bigger of the two thieves, who had been shot by the bullet, suddenly had an onslaught of tears flow from both of his eyes. As if his face had been shoved in a large bucket full of freshly chopped onions. It made Train chuckle. Not so much when the smaller guy pulled a gun in the middle of an already panicking crowd. Train was at a loss..

A small shadow leapt up behind the smaller of the thieves and brought her hammer down on his head. Hard. All the while saying how he shouldn't pull a gun and how dangerous it was.

Train could not help but once again be amazed at the powers of a little girl. Of little Eve.

* * *

"Wow, princess." Train looked at the good-sized bump on the smaller thief's - Johnny's - head. The bump swelled largely, but there wasn't any actual damage. "You're not half bad." he praised her, this having been her first time helping in any Sweeper work. "Now all we have to do is turn them in." Train looked around at the crowd who was now calmed down and acting as if nothing had happened. From the crowd came Sven, a pleasant sight for Train. "Svenny! Eve and I already got 'em!"

"Swell…" Sven's voice trembled with - as Train soon discoveredt - anger. "Next time, will you just listen?!" Sven demanded as he whacked Train over the head.

* * *

"He didn't have to hit me…" Train kept muttering as he waited on some steps. Sven had told him not to move, but when has Train ever listened to directions? Train looked around with a sigh and noticed a lot of street vendors around. Train decided that it would be good for his poor, unexercised legs to walk around and see if there was a good bargain somewhere. Sven and Saya would be glad - he hoped.

Pretty soon, Train came to a clothing vendor and noticed that they were selling Yukatas. That silly dress-thing that Saya wore almost every day. While the sales man kept pitching some line about festivals, Train thought back to the day he had first met Saya, when he had almost died and Saya had saved him from literal death, and the death he had been living for a long time..

Part of him wondered back to a day where he and Saya had talked about something important to him now: stray cats.

* * *

"What's wrong?" asked Saya, not really caring if that she was prying, but Train didn't mind. It was nice to be nosey sometimes, so he just gave her a straight-up answer.

"I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past few days.." he started out, surprised that Saya hadn't taken some kind of bad jab at the line. "…about my life. Working for Chronos…obeying orders…is that all I'm meant for? I don't know…" not anymore.. Train finished his thought. He almost didn't notice Saya come up behind him.

"Train, there's something I've noticed about you…" She started. Train had no idea where the conversation was going now that Saya had control. "…and it bugs me." Saya was right next to Train now, but he couldn't say he minded that much.

"Train, you never smile. Ever." Saya stated the fact like it were the world's biggest crisis. To Train, it was nothing new. There wasn't anything to smile for. There was no light in his life. But it didn't make any sense why Saya would be so uptight about it. He asked the most intelligent question he could... "Huh?"

"What does that tell you?" Saya asked him in return. Before he could think of a viable answer, Saya came up with one for him. "If you were happy, you'd smile," which made Train look down at his hands. "I think we're similar." Saya stated boldly, her smile never leaving her face. "We're independent. We don't like being bound to anyone or anything, like stray cats." Saya giggled as a sudden thought hit her. "And we can be a bit of a nuisance, too!"

Train took it all in and mulled it over. What she was saying made sense. Why had he never thought of it before now? Because he was blinded by hate and Chronos? "Saya, I think you're onto something…" he muttered before turning away. If his mouth muscles had allowed it…he believed that he would have smiled right then and there.

* * *

Sven and Eve came back with the money, and Train happily joined them for lunch. Afterwards, they all left to get to the hotel. As they walked down the street, an old acquaintance of Train's just happened to be strolling up the same street.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. Ive been quite lazy lately :3 Please read and review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**A/N: I have edited this chapter so many times, its redic. Thats what i get for not saving first, i guess? Lulz, yay, another chapter~ ^_^**

* * *

"Can I eat or can I eat?" Train sighed out of relief for his full stomach. He led the way strolling casually down the street towards the hotel. Since Saya was resting, he saw no hurry.

"You eat too much! You swallowed a third of what we made!" Sven scolded his younger. He needed a smoke, so he reached into his suit and grabbed a cigarette. He sighed in defeat as he fished for a lighter. "At this rate, we'll never get out of debt…"

"How much do we owe?" Train asked, deciding to maybe pay attention. What figure could possibly be so big that he should worry about it?

"Almost 145 grand…" Sven grumbled, rummaging his coat for a lighter. All this talk was making him feel depressed. He was pretty sure that if Saya weren't around to curb Train most of the time, they would owe enough to buy the moon…

"What?!" Train leapt back in shock, yet he was careful not to knock over Eve, who seemed to be equally shocked. "How?!

"You didn't know that?" Sven asked, irritated, but he finally found his lighter. Sven placed the cigarette between his lips and set it to fire. He continued with the sense that he shouldn't be crossed, "You break stuff, it adds up." he accused. "People get hurt and we have to pay their medical bills, you eat enough to feed two armies-"

"Well…" Train shakily interrupted the list, which could have gone on awhile. Sulking in his shame, Train tried to bring up the mood. "We just need to pick up a large bounty.. A really..really-"

"If it were that easy, I wouldn't be worried." Sven cut him off.

"Must we be so negative, Svenny-baby?" Train felt like he was going to start whining. If they were this deep in debt because of him, then he'd have to actually start looking for the bounties, instead of just helping out with the chase. It was then that he noticed something.

A familiar face. A familiar coat. No, the familiar uniform. Train had spent three years wearing that uniform.

In a split-second, he was behind them, not making another move. Train knew that to deal with this one, he'd have to keep his head. Act rationally. If this man had wanted them dead, they would have already had funerals planned. Unlike Train, Sven and Eve turned to keep the man in their sights. _They had no idea who this man was, did they?_

"You look good, Black Cat~" the man coolly greeted Train, as if they were talking about the weather.

"You?" Train pretended to act dumb, then decided that wasn't a smart move. He switched tactics. "Nice entrance.." then, feeling the need to explain his former superior to his present partners, he continued with, "Chronos Number II, Belze."

Sven couldn't believe his ears. According to what he had heard from Saya and Train concerning his past, they weren't sure if the top two numbers were on their side or not, but avoided them all the same. After watching this man - Belze - reach into his pocket, Sven decided being safe was better than being sorry. Sven reached for his gun in his pocket.

"Relax." Belze said, noting Sven's intentions, as he reviled a tape from the inside of his coat pocket. He watched as Sven eased up. "I came to make a delivery." Belze tossed it to Train. Sensing the young man's apprehension, he explained "It's from your old boss, Karl."

With this new bit of news, Train snatched the tape from the air. Already, he was bursting with curiosity as to what the tape could possibly be about. Belze's voice pulled him to the present. "Now my job here is done"

"What's this?" Train asked, wondering if Belze was going to keep tabs on him. His mind instantly flashed to Saya, and kicked into defensive mode. Yet none of that reached his voice. "You aren't the type to make deliveries."

"No, but I was headed this way on another matter, and I owed Karl a favor." Belze explained casually. All the while, he watched the strange trio. He wondered what had happened to the sweeper woman.

"What other matter?" Sven asked, his ears perked. "Something to do with us?" He really hoped that Chronos wasn't plotting anything. Not at a time like this.

"Former International Bureau of Investigations agent, Sven Vollified?" Belze asked, confirming the man's identity. "Still touchy about secrets, are you?" He asked. Sven noticeably stiffened. "No need to worry. I can't tell you my mission, but I assure you I'm not here to hurt you." Belze looked at each of the Sweepers, and on the little girl. From all the paperwork they could gather on the girl, they could tell a lot about her, and she was interesting.

"Now then," Belze patted the girl on the head, gladdened to see that she reacted as any young child rather than a threat. "I'd better be going. Watch the video, I'd hate to think I'd wasted my time." And with that, Belze left to do some more tracking. "But whether or not you take Karl up on his offer, that's up to you."

In the next second, he was gone. "His offer?" Train asked curiously.

* * *

"Hey~" Saya greeted her partners as they came into the room, looking up from cleaning her gun. She smiled upon sensing the mood, wondering why everyone was so tense. "Something happen?"

"Number II just gave us a visit." Train said, happy that Saya was awake.

"So, who's this Karl guy?" Sven asked. He wanted to know who could possibly have a Chronos Number - an elite eraser - owe them a favor.

"Top brass at Chronos." Train said, but with his tone, he could have been talking about a close friend. "But he's such a nice guy that you wouldn't even know it!" Train popped the tape into the player and fiddled with the controls a bit. "Back when I was new, he looked after me."

Saya raised an eybrow and looked over at Eve, who seemed to know what was going on. After a quick debrief from the only other girl in the room, Saya was on track with everyone else. They all watched the tape, but Saya snuck a glance at Train's face, and he looked as if he were enjoying a pleasant memory.

"…And so I come to you…" the man, Karl, said, finishing his explanation of the string of killings in his city. "…I'm asking you to help me. If you can stop the killings, as mayor, I am prepared to offer a bounty of 150 thousand dollars."

At that statement, Train and Sven instantly jumped out of their seats. Saya knew why they were so excited, so she strained to hear the details the rest of the video had to offer.

"If you accept, make your way here." Karl tried smiling, but couldn't. "I look forward to a favorable response. Right now, you are my only hope…" With that, the video ended, leaving the atmosphere tense once more. There was an important decision before them.

"So, do we go?" Sven asked. "I know 150 grand is tempting, but…" Sven didn't know if Train and Saya wanted to risk getting involved with Chronos.

"But what?" Train asked, not even glancing at Saya. Saya however, seemed a little uneasy, then shook her head, and came back to earth with a smile.

"That's a little over what we need to pay the debts, right, Sven?" She asked, pointing out the obvious reason that Train would want to go. The first of two.

"What if we get involved with Chronos?" Sven asked. He wanted to make sure that they weren't about to make a large mistake.

"Who cares?" Train and Saya asked at once. It came off to Eve that they practiced this..

"So we're going?" Eve asked, looking at the adults. She was excited, but didn't know how to show it well.

"Looks like it." Sven sighed with a smile. Now that everyone was on board with the idea, there was no going back.

* * *

"Wow!" Eve gasped as she looked around the train station, not quite used to the largeness of the world yet. She looked every which way, taking it all in.

"Hey, Train, Saya, mind if I go get some smokes?" Sven asked, looking around for a vending machine or something. "I'm out."

"Go ahead." Train responded. "We'll watch after Eve."

Sven nodded and proceeded to walk away. The silence that followed was an awkward one, yet Eve seemed content to try and memorize the place. It was then that Train realized that he and Saya hadn't talked since Lunafort Tower. And not only that, it seemed like she was avoiding him. _Why? Had i done something wrong?_

"Hey, Saya~" Train called, seeming to pull the girl out of her own strain of thinking. "What's been on your mind?" he asked straight-forward. That was the one trait he had never been able to loose with Saya around, the ability to be blunt. "You've been more quiet than usual."

"Just thinking about some stuff.." Saya answered. The answer just hadn't been..her. It was like that one time that they got separated. Annette and Sven had shared stories, and Saya and Train had been there for every word.

"There's something you're not telling me." Train accused. He saw a flash of emotions flood her eyes for a second. He couldn't tell if she was angry or just being defensive.

"What makes you think that?" Saya asked. She had no idea where this was coming from. Oh wait.. she had let her mind wander back to that night, and she instantly got defensive about it… drat…

"You're not being yourself." Train pried. "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"I'm just thinking.." Saya got that far-off look in her eye. Train wondered what she was thinking about. For some reason, it really bugged him to not know.

"About..?" Train kept prodding.

"Lunafort Tower." Saya said, a little peeved that he hadn't left the subject alone already. "I want to know why that guy wanted to kill me, and why he kept calling me…"

"What'd he call you?" Train asked, not even having to ask who they were talking about. It still pissed him off that Saya had gotten as hurt as she did. He still wanted to kill him for it.

"He kept calling me a 'witch', do I seriously look like a witch?" Saya asked, then she looked at Train's face. His entire demeanor was becoming dark, even Eve, who had been absorbed in her surroundings, noticed.

Eve looked at Saya, confused. "What's a witch?" she asked. With that question, Saya could tell that Train stopped, then mentally rewound.

What is a witch? The question ran through both of their minds at once.

For Saya, the witch was the bad person in all the fairy tales. The horrid and deceitful woman who always misled lovable children for her own gain. And witches were never too pretty, either.

For Train, the witch was a fun Halloween costume. He didn't read too many fairy tales as a child, so he never knew why every called the witch 'bad'. He always got angry with Creed when he called her a witch because he thought Creed was making a statement. And quite frankly, it was more than a little annoying and embarrassing. After all, who ever heard of a witch without her black cat?

"It's a bad thing." Saya said just as Train answered with "It's a costume." Just then they looked at each other, both very confused.

"Why is it a bad thing?" Train asked, confused. He didn't particularly care for the costume style, he didn't consider it bad.

"Um…" Saya wasn't quite sure how to respond to this. She thought he knew what a witch was. "Have you ever read children's stories?"

"Um, Chronos from age of nine." Train pointed out. "Didn't really have time for bed time stories."

"So, it's a bad costume?" Eve put the two together, trying to piece it together. Putting it together, it sounded pretty funny. They couldn't help it. For the first time since Lunafort Tower, Train and Saya laughed together.

"I get the feeling I've just missed something." Sven came back, a cigarette in his mouth.

"Sven, what's a witch?" Eve asked, plodding over to her father figure.

"Huh?" Sven asked, not sure where the question had come from. Train and Saya just laughed some more. "Why don't we go get a hotel room?" Sven asked, pretty sure that Train and Saya were laughing at some kind of inside joke that he didnt even want to know about.

* * *

"Hey, Saya." Train talked to his friend while they waited for Sven and Eve to unpack.

"Yeah?" Saya had been in the kitchen, already helping herself to a glass of milk. Train reached around her and got himself a glass as well.

"Do you actually have a witch story?" he felt silly for asking. Here he is - a 23-year old man - asking for a children's story.

"Well, yeah, actually, I do." Saya never planned on telling anyone, but for some reason, she just couldn't let go of that worn-out book. "Wanna read it after we get this killer?"

"Sure," Train grinned, lifting his glass.

Saya tapped his with hers as she felt a smile slip on.

"It's a promise."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for taking forever on this. Its hard to keep up with school, my horse, and this at the same time 3:**

**Please review~ ^^**


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N: Sorry i havent updated in forever D:**

* * *

"Thank you, Train. I wasn't sure you'd come." the elder man from behind the desk labeled 'Mayor' sighed a breath of relief. This was Karl, a well-dressed politician whose face seemed a little hollowed out, and betrayed the telltale signs of worry and sleepless nights. Train's eyes never missed a single detail.

"It's okay." Train shrugged, attempting to make his friend feel more comfortable. "We need the money." Train didn't want to let Karl know that he also came because he was insanely worried over him. He wasn't going to let that stop him from speaking his mind, though. "You looked troubled, Karl. We checked out the city on the way in. It's like a ghost town."

"Yeah." Karl drawled in a voice that brought back memories for Train. It wasn't harsh, but firm, and this time, scared. "Our citizens live in fear. They stay locked up in their homes, even during the day. It's been like this since the murders began. Terror for the people..headaches for the mayor."

Train could tell that the older man was trying to crack a joke, but failing miserably as the pun was all too close to the truth.

"What have you got on this guy?" Sven asked, doing his best to keep everything strictly to business and getting along as quickly as possible. To him, it looked like it could have easily been a trap for Train.

"I've prepared a file.." Karl offered, instructing his aide to hand over the information to the accomplished Sweepers. Train accepted the file with a smile on his face, the amused look telling everyone that he didn't expect a file. "Train," Karl weighed heavy seriousness with his former charge's name. "I…I want him stopped, but he's as strong as he is brutal." Karl warned. "We've cornered him before, but he…I'm not sure he can be caught…It's a dire situation."

The strong sentiment did not escape anyone's notice, and Train was the first to do something about it. "No worries" Train grinned. Everyone else couldn't help but smile a little at Train's optimism. "Whoever this guy is, we'll get him! We're Sweepers, it's what we do." Saya looked at Train with a sense of pride. Karl smiled as he stood and showed the Sweepers out. He had been afraid that Train would have been shut off since leaving Chronos. He was glad that he seemed to be getting along just fine. It put his heart at ease.

* * *

"I don't get it" Sven stated as they left the mayor's office.

"What's not to get?" Saya asked. She had seen the entire conversation and found nothing amiss.

"That mayor.." Sven pondered. "He seems like a good man with the welfare of his people at heart, but he's also an officer of Chronos, right? So which is it? Nice guy or Chronos Crony?"

Saya quietly growled at the older sweeper. She had known Train back when he was a 'Chronos Crony'. He'd been a nice guy then. Awkward, but nice. Why couldnt this guy be too?

"Both." Train seemed unoffended by Sven's comment. In response to Sven's baffled expression, Train explained. "Most of the top guys at Chronos hold political office. Whole continents depend on Chronos for political and economic stability. It's a necessary evil. If Chronos were to suddenly collapse, the chaos would probably lead to war, so the numbers eliminate threats. Extremes are required in order to maintain peace." Train's explanation went from Chronos to himself. He opened the file as he finished his explanation.

"That sounds complicated.." Sven took the words right out of Saya's mouth. Even though it was completely against her way of life to kill, she could see Chronos' logic. Saya shook the thought from her head.

"Hey, looky here~!" Train exclaimed as he pulled out the file. "They've even got a picture of the guy!"

"What?" everyone crowded around Train to see the picture.

"Someone needs a haircut." Saya commented as she looked at the picture.

Sven instantly recognized the man. Once a promising boxer, the man had actually killed a man with his bare fists. Even though he ran, he wasn't found too far away. The guy was sentenced to forty years. The escaped convict: Gyanza Rujikke.

* * *

**A/N: I hadnt read this in so long, i had forgoten Saya was in here. I came across her name and was like "wait wat" for a few seconds xD Haha, please review~**


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N: I highlight everything**

* * *

**to copy it and what do i accidentally click to erase all my work? THE H. THE FREAKING LETTER H SCREWED ME OVER. **

**Anyways, to make up for my laziness, im going to update this as much as possible before i pass out. Enjoy~ ^_^**

* * *

"You sure know a lot about him." Eve looked at Sven, impressed at the fountain of knowledge he had about their new target. It wasn't hard for him to impress her. Just about everything he did was cool—well, except for when he was being old-timey.

The Sweepers had taken the files to a local bar and had talked things out. Sven told everyone about Rujikke—well, everything he knew, which was a lot. The papers were spread out so everyone could see everything.

"That's because I'm the one who made that arrest." Sven admitted, still staring at the photograph on the bar counter. "He was stronger than your average criminal, but he wasn't worth a $150 grand bounty! Something must have changed him…" Sven sighed, reminensing (fail spelling, sorry) in the past. He was sent into his own thoughts, practically burying himself there.

"What's with all the paper?" the friendly bartender asked, an amused smile on her face. "Studying?"

"Huh? Sort of…" Train looked at her with a hazy stare. "We're Sweepers. We're after a target." Train grinned as he brought his glass of milk to his lips, ready to bask in the white liquid's goodness.

"Huh?" the lady asked, a wave of worry and fear overtaking her face. She soon snapped out of it to warn them. "Forget it mister! Do you know how many cops he's killed?!"

"Yeah, but things can't keep going like this, can they?" Train asked, hoping to make a point. He already knew the guy was dangerous, but he also knew that he himself was dangerous.

"I hope not…" the bartender didn't sound too hopeful, though. "I've been lucky so far, but over there," the bartender nodded over to the corner of the room, where a lonely old man sit drinking bottle after bottle of liquor; the only other person in the bat. "At the corner table."

"The old man?" Train observed, having a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"The killer got his son and grandson both. Now all he does is drown himself in liquor." the lady's voice became remorseful. "I beg him to stop, but he won't hear it."

Train's face became noticeably concerned. Saya caught it out of the corner of her eye. She hated liquor and anything to do with it, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for that old man. She watched as Train suddenly got up and walked over to the corner table where the old man was.

"Train…?"

Train couldn't let this man take the wrong path. He swiped away the half-empty glass of liquor with a catlike grin.

"What do you think you're doing?!" the old man cried as he tried to regain his lost bottle. His clumsy attempts almost had him fall out of his seat, if it weren't for Train's reflexes, he might have.

"You're killing yourself with this stuff. Have a glass of milk, why don't you?" Train never lost his trademark grin once. Probably because the old man had stopped squirming. Instead, the old man got furious.

"Leave me alone!" he demanded with a shaky voice. "You don't even know me, stranger!" Train's eyes met the stranger's and the old man suddenly softened as he glared down at his table. "You don't know… You don't know what it's like to lose something more precious than your life… You don't know."

Train couldn't say he knew that man's pain. Sure, he had lost his parents at a young age, and sure, they had been brutally murdered before his very eyes, but he almost never thought about that. If he thought of his parents, it would be a they-are-proud-of-me kind of thing. He'd accepted it. Though, he knew what it was like to believe you had lost someone that important forever. And to have the fault be yours makes it crushing.

"I know something just as painful." Train muttered between his teeth, taking care to make sure no one else heard him. The old man just stared at Train for a second.

"Impossible…" the old man managed to get out before breaking down completely. "My grandson…" he managed to get out through heavy sobs. "He had just turned five years old… They were going to get him a birthday present…(hic)… He left the house with my son…He was l-laughing…s-so h-happy…" the old man continued to sob. "Wh-why? Why would anyone… Why… Why?!"

Train simply stared at the man for a few seconds. "Stranger…" Train murmured, but this time, he didnt care who heard him. "I don't know you, huh?" Train's hand rested on one of the man's bottles.

Saya and Sven, who had been watching, suddenly stiffened. "Train…" Saya's voice was tense, but no one heard it.

In a sudden move, Train's arm swung up and brought the bottle to his lips, the harsh liquid running down his throat.

Sven and Saya watched their friend looking baffled. Never once had they seen Train drink, none-the-less chug it!

The old man looked at Train with a lost stare. That was his last bottle of liquor..

Train gasped a lungful of air when the bottle was empty. "Can I drink or can I drink?" he hollered with a huge grin. He looked the old man straight in the eye as he began talking again. "How's that? Now we're drinking buddies…and…you can't call me 'stranger', okay?" he bargained. Then he smiled. "Listen to me, buddy. That demon who got your boys, I'm the guy who's gonna make him pay!"

For the first time since they laid eyes on the man, he looked hopeful. He looked ready to hope for life again.

* * *

Train flopped over the arm of the couch and groaned loudly, defiantly over-selling his pain. "I feel aweeefuuul" he droned.

"Yeah, well you chugged half a bottle of liquor without coming up for air." Saya pointed out from the chair beside him. She couldn't smell any alcohol on her friend, but she knew a hangover when she saw one. A couple of her 'friends' from a long time ago had gotten drunk and she was the only one smart enough to bring a camera.

"Think next time, idiot." Sven scolded. He should have known by now that whenever Train was around, there was always some kind of mindless activity involved.

"Really," Eve agreed with Sven. She made mental notes to never touch this 'liquor' stuff. If all it did was give you a headache, why would people drink it in the first place?

"ugh, et tu Eve?" Train babbled with a groan as he covered his face, silently begging sleep to take him once more. He had been out cold a few minutes after the old man had left, and when he woke up, Saya was carrying him. He couldnt say he didn't like being that close to her, but the only times he ever let his feelings show to her was when they were about to go into Torneo's mansion or when they were playing. But his head hurt too much to think about any of that much right now.

"What are you doing, Sven?" Eve inquired, having just finished a book and wandered over to where the older man was. He was in front of a lot of equipment and all of it looked fascinating.

"Hm?" Sven asked, looking over at the small child. "Oh, listening to police radio. This is the best way to get fresh information."

Once again, Saya noticed the girl's fascination with every word that Sven said. Saya thought it was cute how she seemed to follow him around like a baby chick. She smiled a little smile as Train asked if there were any new leads.

"Another cop was killed on Apto Street this afternoon…" Sven listened to the radio for another second. "It was our guy."

"No rest for the weary, then?" Train moaned.

"None for the hung over, either Train." Saya confirmed, smiling at the scowl her comment had earned her.

"Yes, it's time to start planning." Sven said, shutting off the radio and turning to his companions. "How are we gonna take Gyanza down?"

"A plan… right on…" Train managed to not groan as noticeably as he finally sat up. His eyes twitched as one drooped to almost half closed. Train let a playful grin play across his face before his head exploded from the muscle movement. Train faceplanted back into the couch.

Saya giggled ad Sven tried not to be sarcastically amazed at Train's ability to act like a complete idiot. "First, we have to find him." Sven started with their first step. "I suggest fishing"

"Fishing?" Eve asked.

"It's a sweeper term." Train muttered into the couch cushion. No one stopped him, so he continued. "You lure your target out, then reel him out. You use yourself as bait, that's fishing."

Eve 'ooh'ed of understanding.

"Yes, though using yourself as bait is a risky strategy." Saya commented. "Isn't that a method used for pleasure killers?"

"Yeah," Sven responded as he rolled a dry cigar in his fingers.

"So our guy's in it for the thrill?" Train asked, picking his head up and looking at his partners. "He's not a grudge-killer or a terrorist?"

"I doubt it." Sven said. "Our guy's been slaughtering small animals for fun since he was a kid…" he paused a second for this new bit of news to sink in for his friends, then continued. "If he's suddenly gained some sort of power enhancer, he might escalate to hunting humans."

"Power enhancer?" Train's curiosity made him forget about his headache. "Like what?"

"I don't know, but considering the number of cops he's killed, he's not the same Gyanza he was when I arrested him." Sven mused. "Which is why we need a plan. Saya, would you mind being the bait?"

The same time Saya said, "Sure"; Train asked, "Why?"

"I noticed something when I was going over his file." Sven said, looking over at Train. "He prefers women and children. He's a typical pleasure killer. He's looking for weakness, vulnerability, so it works if Saya is the bait."

Train couldn't argue the logic, but he didn't want Saya to be the bait. Call it overprotectiveness or whatever. Train scowled at himself. Sometimes he had to remind himself that she had been at this a lot longer than he had. And she had already agreed, so it wouldn't do any good to argue..

"Can I go along?" a voice piped up. Everyone turned to Eve, who had just spoken. "Women and kids, right? I can protect myself when he shows up-"

"No way!" Sven interrupted instantly. "It's too dangerous!"

"That's right!" Train argued as well. It was one thing for Saya, a seasoned professional, to go. Was he worried about her? Absolutley. Did he think Eve was up to the challenge? Not quite yet.

"This can be scary stuff!" Saya joined in. She didn't feel that Eve was ready yet. Yes, she had helped with some of the smaller bounties, but she could really be killed this time.

"I'm not scared.." Eve protested. "When I saw that old man crying, I understood what a Sweeper's job is all about."

"Oh?" Sven asked, suddenly gaining respect to the idea. Had Eve matured far quicker than he had thought?

"A Sweeper's job is to catch the bad guys and give people a reason to stop crying." Eve's statement touched every one of the adults in the room. For Sven, it was a marker that Eve really knew what was going on around her. For Saya, it was a reminiscent of her sentiments about the job when she first got it. For Train, it was an example of how she knew the gravity of the situation and was still able to want to help. "Isn't that right?" Eve asked timidly when no one responded.

"Princess…" Train thought he was going to warn her again, but he was cut off.

"Please! I…I want to help" Eve insiste. "Please…? Let me help?"

* * *

"Are you sure it's gonna be okay?" Saya asked Train. Eve had gone with Sven to go over safety and he wanted to make sure that she could use her powers properly before letting her go out with Saya on the mission.

"'All a Sweeper needs is a genuine desire to help, right?" Train asked, looking over to the woman on his right. She looked insanely worried, but so was he. Saya smiled at his comment.

"I can't believe you remembered that!" Saya sighed. She didn't expect it when a strong hand pulled her closer to Train. Her head soon found itself on his shoulder and his head became comfortable on her own. "T-Train?" she couldn't believe she stuttered like that. He had just taken her by surprise, that was it, right?

"Let me pretend…" Train murmured in her ear. He wasn't sure if she caught it or not, but she suddenly became less tense and shivered. He couldn't tell if that was a good sign or not.

"And what exactly are we pretending?" Saya asked, finding herself comfortable leaning against Train. Even though she was on his shoulder, she could hear a faint heartbeat. It was beating with a steady thump-thump. It was a sound that put her at ease.

"That everything's a little different… We're not running from Taoists…" Train threw the idea out there. "No one's trying to hurt us or our friends… So, will you let me pretend…?" he whispered in her ear softly, to the point that he was surprising himself.

"Only if I get to join in…" Saya smiled. She turned her head slightly and saw Train's beautiful amber eyes that were illuminated by the moonlight. Saya loved those eyes. The heartbeat she heard. The warmth she felt. The hand that had somehow found hers. The lips that searched hers out. She loved it all.

She wanted to pretend that she could have it all forever, free from worry.

* * *

**A/N: Awww :'3 Please review~ ^_^**


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N: I dont own Black Cat!**

* * *

Eve couldn't understand why her hand was so sweaty. Maybe from holding onto Saya's? That could be it. Eve's hand brushed Saya's gun again. It was hidden from normal view, but Saya's "free" hand had to be close enough to grab her gun. In her other hand were some "groceries", courtesy of the Sven Mechanical Industry.

Speaking of Sven, he and Train were watching from around the corner of the long alleyway and from above. And they were in the middle of a conversation.

"Saya can take care of herself, but is the Princess ready for this?" Train asked through the radio. From his spot on the rooftops, he could see every scurry that happened below. This was one of those many situations for which he was thankful for his intensive training.

"She said she wanted to help, it was her choice…" Sven answered with a defeated tom. From his place behind the pair in the shadows, Sven could watch for any sneak attacks, something a coward like Gyanza might try. Sure, he's in it for the thrill, but he's just like a child who's caught a mouse. Catch it, toy with it, then dispose of it. That's how the sick game was, but Sven was determined not to let that happen to any of his friends, especially Eve.

"So we couldn't have just told her 'no'?" Train pressed, scanning for the hundredth time that second for any new movement.

"She's with Saya, and they both have good visibility.." Sven reasoned, more for his benefit than Train's. "If he tries anything, we'll get him." Sven touched on his eyepatch, his determination set in strong. "I'll even use my 'right eye' if I have to…"

"That kid's got you wrapped around your finger, huh Svenny?" Train noticed the seriousness of Sven's threat, and knew that he was well aware of Saya's strength. Eve, on the other hand, was only a beginner, and had Sven quite worried.

"Shut up and pay attention!" Sven yelled in the radio, promptly shutting it off.

Train would have chuckled at the older man's reaction, but the situation demanded all of Train's focus. He made another visual sweep of the street. Something wasn't right… He checked for anything that was out of place. It was then that he saw the manhole scuttle.

"RUN!" Train tried warning the girls, but it was too late. He saw the manhole practically fly into the air, sending up shots of dust and blocking his vision.

Saya heard Train's warning and immediately felt Eve being wrenched out of her hand. In that instant, she felt a large hand engulf her entire waist and shoot her into the air. She held onto the bag that Sven had given her as she tried to escape the humungous hand.

"Another pair, huh?" a grotesque voice snarled. It truthfully sent shivers up Saya's spine, but she was able to conceal it well. The dust from the breakthrough finally settled and Saya was able to match face to name.

It was Gyanza Rujikke.

Eve was trying to free herself from the large fist that had forcefully separated her from Saya. Yes, her hand was still sweaty, but now her other hand was as well. And her face, too… wait- why was she shaking?

"How about it, mommy?" Eve heard Gyanza taunt. "Want to go first, or should you're baby go?"

"Let her go!" Saya shouted at him. Saya was trying to find Sven or Train, they both said that they would be nearby for this. Saya couldn't reach her gun or get into the bag and Eve looked…terrified…Her face was pale and she was shaking like a leaf.

"Now that's what I'm talking about, mommy can shout nice and loud." Gyanza seemed delirious. He was high off the rush. He turned his ugly face to Eve. "Now I want to hear the little baby cry out for its momma…scream for me, kid, make my day!" Gyanza laughed, squeezing poor Eve, cutting her oxygen supply short.

Eve couldn't control the tremors that shook her body when she realized that Gyanza was crushing her. In her head, she knew that the best way out of this situation was to create a weapon of some kind and use it to escape. She tried to concentrate, but the tremors still shook her. Violently. What air she had caught in her throat, and her face seemed to be drenched in sweat. Why can't I transform? Eve asked herself, attempting to be calm. She once again looked at the man that was now shaking her like a rag doll. She went numb. _Is this…_

_…fear…?_

"GYANZA!" Sven shouted. He showed up _(a little too late, Saya would add)_ out of breath with looks to kill. "That's enough, put her down!" he ordered.

Interested in the new 'threat', Gyanza turned to the newcomer. "You're not a cop" he observed, instantly becoming suspicious. "Who are you?"

"I'm a sweeper." Sven stated. He glanced over at Eve, who was gasping for air and trying to push herself out of the man's iron grip. Saya, on the other hand, was taking the chance to go through the bag. _Please let her find it.. _Sven silently hoped as he listened to Gyanza ramble and ask about how much his head was worth. Sven was starting to snap…

"I said put her down!" Eve had never seen Sven so mad. She hoped that if she lived through this, she would never ever make him that mad. Rage was practically pouring from the man.

"I don't think I can do that, mister" Gyanza taunted, smashing Eve on the wall next to him.

"NO!" Sven was in a rage as soon as he saw Eve's bloody face full of shock. Yet, he saw that backup was on his way.

"LET THEM GO!" Train didn't think, he just dove off the side of the three-story building, pulling out his gun. He fired four shots. Two into each of his arms. In his surprise, Gyanza dropped both girls, and Saya immediately ran over to Eve's side, moving her away from the insanely strong criminal.

What the-? Train couldn't see a single scratch on Gyanza. No indication whatsoever that there had even been a single shot fired on him. He heard Gyanza chuckle.

"Hey! That stung!" Gyanza grinned as he turned on Train. Train quickly guarded with his gun as Gyanza punched him with enough force to shatter a normal gun. The force sent Train flying into the wall that Eve had just been smashed into.

"Train!" Saya saw her friend soar over her head and fall limply to the ground. She was about to check his pulse when she saw him move. He coughed. Both were good signs. "…no wonder the cops couldn't take him…" Train wheezed out with a half-joking tone.

Sven was grateful that no one had died… yet. He almost didn't catch Gyanza's movement. Gyanza had practically disappeared only to reappear behind Sven, who whirled around to point his gun at Gyanza's head. Unfortunately, the target knocked his gun away like it was bothersome fly.

Gyanza felt a memory tug at his mind as he watched the other sweeper become completely defenseless. It gave him a sick giddiness to be in the hunt. Suddenly, he remembered that eye patch. "You!" He accused. "You're the guy who sent me to the pen! You're the IBI dog!" The man did not respond to the accusation, but Gyanza knew that face. "Go figure, didn't think I'd bump into you here… oh well~" he said, powering up his muscles again. "I was planning on paying you back anyway. Check this out, mister IBI agent!"

"Gyanza, that's Tao, isn't it?" Sven shouted as he watched Gyanza's muscles start to bulge. "How did you get it?" If more people had it than just Creed and his sidekick, the world could be in trouble.

"I'm impressed." Gyanza chuckled. "Catch me this time and maybe I'll tell you!" Gyanza closed in for the kill when he felt hurt. Really hurt. Like I-just-got-shot-and-got-hurt hurt.

Train's gun was in his hand, and he shot from where Saya was cleaning Eve up. He was tired, but he couldn't let more people be killed. He waited for the explosion from the burst bullet to die down, and what he saw shocked him. Gyanza only had a scratch. A lot of blood was coming from it, sure, but it was really only a scratch.

"How did you…?" Gyanza looked like a deer in the headlights. He then ran back into the manhole, most likely to actually think on how to take them down. As soon as he was in the clear, Sven ran to his friends.

"Eve!" Sven instantly fussed over Eve, who looked the worst. She still hadn't woken up from the impact.


	44. Chapter 44

**A/N: So much for "update till i pass out" thing. I couldnt make it past three chapters xD**

* * *

"Eve!" She could hear a voice. She willed her body to move. She forced her eyes to open ever-so-slightly. As soon as she got her eyes to open, her strength came back and she forced herself into an upright position.

"Huh?" she wondered, looking at her friends with a dazed look. Everyone was crowding around her and the bad guy was no where in sight.

"Are you okay?" Sven's face told her that he was worried, but she was really confused. She had her questions, too.

"Sven, where is he?" Eve asked, looking around once again and not seeing the bad guy anywhere. _Did everyone else already get him? Was he already in jail?_

"He disappeared into the sewers." Saya offered.

"He ran as soon as he got hurt…" Train muttered, which shocked Eve. Not that Train would mumble, but that Gyanza got hurt. And she hadn't been able to help. Not one bit…

"He'll use his position to his advantage and attack from below, so watch out." Train warned. He looked over at Eve and noticed the blood that was coming from her head. Sven had already noticed and was on it. "What now, Sven?" Train asked. "With Eve to look after we're at a disadvantage."

Eve seemed to feel her heart drop when she heard Train say that. She was right there, after all. But then again, he was right. She still wasn't any help. Then she felt Sven put his handkerchief up on her forehead. It took her a second to realize that she was bleeding.

"I know." Sven said, pulling out an advantage. It took all he had not to show his immense rage. He pulled off his eye patch while trying not to rip it. "Playtime ends now, Gyanza." No one could mistake the fury in the gentleman's voice.

* * *

"It's been awhile since you've had to use your right eye, Sven." Saya commented, holding her gun out in front of here.

_Sven's… eye… What…?_ Eve's mental question remained unasked, because the ground had started shaking. "The ground!" was all she could think to say. She looked around at the adults, all of them obviously noticing the earthquake except for Sven.

"Sven! Hurry it up!" Train yelled, knowing that this was no earthquake. Gyanza was coming, and he was coming fast.

"Cool it…" Sven said, his tone calm. "I need to concentrate." Sven suddenly opened his eye and Eve could have sworn that a wave of some sort came from his eye. After looking around for a few seconds, Sven suddenly shouted, "Train, Saya! Jump back!"

Sven scooped Eve up and retreated away from the spot where they had been standing. Saya and Train followed suit. No sooner did they obey the command than Gyanza burst through the ground, his arms twice that of what he had done previously.

"Nice!" Train called as he took aim at Gyanza. Unfortunately, he was not quick enough, as Gyanza popped back into his hole like a very annoying and dangerous whack-a-mole. "Damn!" Train was steamed. He never liked whack-a-mole… "Toss a grenade down after him?"

"The plans we got earlier showed that there are a lot of places to hide in the sewers." Saya reminded him. "If we're not careful, he's gonna get away."

"What are your guns loaded with?" Sven suddenly asked his partners, his right eye closed.

"I've got normal bullets for reflect shot." Saya admitted. "I was going to use the bag if anything went wrong, but that didn't work out well…"

"I've got the burst bullets" Train volunteered. "Why?"

"We know normal bullets won't work, and the burst bullets don't do any serious damage.." Sven assessed the disadvantages of their side. He came up with an idea. "We don't need to take him down, but we could try paralyzing him… How many bullets with the blue tips do we have?"

"I've got three in my jacket." Train pulled out said ammunition.

The ground shook again. It continued to frighten Eve, who hadn't been put down by Sven yet. Sven, on the other hand, was being calm as his eye ran over their surroundings.

"It's no use, Gyanza." Eve heard Sven mutter. Even though she wasn't used to that tone of voice, she was a little comforted by his confidence. "I've got my eye on you, I've already seen your next move…"

"Huh?" Eve asked. She wasn't sure how that was possible. But given the fact that they were suddenly were moving at a superhuman speed, she didn't feel the need to elaborate. Also, Gyanza punched through the ground right in front of the spot where she and Sven had been only a millisecond ago.

In response to Gyanza's wild incomprehensive actions, Eve heard Sven explain. "My right eye is a transplant, a gift, from a dead friend, a seer. It's only a few seconds ahead, but with this eye, I can see the future!"

Eve instantly wondered what Sven meant by that. _Did he mean that he could predict what was going to happen to this bad man?_

"What a load of crap!" Gyanza turned to them, a mad and greedy look in his eye.

At that second, Train cocked his gun and pointed it at the murderer. Gyanza only glanced at the weapon. Like a toy. "You gonna shoot that thing at me? Go ahead, shoot!" he taunted as Train remained stone-faced. "Shoot off one arm and I still have the other, and that's all I need to tear you limb from limb!" Gyanza suddenly shot out for Eve. "Isn't that right, girlie~?"

In her fear, Eve clung to Sven. She didn't know why, but she felt safest with Sven. Like he could make the bad man go away with just one stare. She knew logically that was impossible, but that was where she felt safest. Especially when he told her it was okay.

"It's okay, Eve." Sven told her, giving her shoulder a reassuring squeeze. "I've already seen it."

Eve looked at Sven's face, which was smiling. His eye was closed and he looked tired, but he still smiled at Eve. "I've already seen him lose." That gave Eve the courage to look Gyanza in the face just as a shot hit him from the side.

Suddenly, it looked like a chunk of ice was enveloping Gyanza's body. The powered-up muscles that he was so proud of began to shrink. He also felt like millions of icy needles were puncturing him everywhere, and not being gentle about it, either.

"WHAT!?" Gyanza couldn't believe that high scream came from his mouth, but there were bigger problems than his voice. "WHY AM I SO COLD!?"

"He just shot you with a sub-zero compression fluid." Saya explained, lowering her gun. In her gun was an identical bullet, meant for backup. "You keep moving and you will shatter."

"Just think of it as a liquid massage from all of those people you murdered." Train added, also lowering his gun.

Gyanza could only writhe in cold pain as the sweepers surrounded him to prevent any escape.


	45. Chapter 45

Train watched as the once-overcocky bastard went down. Now he was simply on the ground, writhing in his just desserts. He heard Sven ask if Eve were okay and Train shot a look over at Saya. She looked fine and was currently keeping a steady eye on Gyanza, who couldn't really do anything even if he wanted to.

"Sven?!" Train heard Eve give a shocked cry, but wasn't surprised himself when he saw Sven go down.

"Don't worry." Sven told Eve, and Train felt like chuckling. He remembered the first time Sven had to use his right eye around him and Saya. They had made a pretty big fuss about it the first time, and he didn't expect Eve to react with anything other than worry.

"Guys, s-sorry, could you take it from here…?" Train could hear the fatigue in Sven's voice.

"Sure, rest on up, buddy!" Train grinned as Sven promptly passed out. And—right on cue—Eve began worrying. Train, feeling bad about just standing there and letting her worry, let her in on the secret. "Princess, its okay, his right eye takes up a lot of energy. It usually takes him about six to seven hours to recuperate."

Train watched as Eve processed the information, and as her worried look transformed to one filled with guilt, Train couldn't help but feel even worse for the child.

"Where do you think you're going, sister?" Saya's voice snapped Train out of his little pity party. Sister…? Train silently questioned as he turned to see Saya holding onto the collar of a high-school girl.

The girl was in a uniform with the tiniest skirt known to mankind, and wore a hoodie jacket as her fashion statement. "No one's supposed to be in this area with the killer on the loose." Train wondered what the poor child had done to incur Saya's wrath.

"Doesn't look like he's on the loose to me~" the high-schooler mumbled, looking pointedly at the skinny heap that was Gyanza.

Gyanza's eyes widened in familiarity, and this gesture was not wasted on Saya or Train. "In fact, I'm really glad you took him down, he's done nothing but get on my nerves." The girl wiggled out of Saya's grasp and walked straight to Train. Train just stared at the girl and she just stared back. Then her face split into a smile. "So I wanna give you a thank-you kiss~!" she exclaimed as she tried to grab at Train's face.

Luckily for Train, a cat was there. Unluckily for the cat, it was put in front of the girl's face.

"EW!" the girl shrieked, instantly swatting at the cat. "What did you do that for, you big meanie?" She cried with a scowl.

"That would be my line.." Saya and Train both glowered at the girl. Train because he felt extremely violated, and Saya because some random girl thought she could come up and kiss Train without any form of punishment. "Who are you?" Saya asked pointedly.

"Just an impressed citizen~" the girl tried the innocent act, then she switched to being dark. "I mean, you took down a Taoist with a gun! How many times does that happen?" The girl licked her lips.

"What do you know about Taoists?" Train asked, his guard heightened.

"Gyanza Rujikke got his Tao abilities from us." a new voice joined the fray, and Saya and Train watched as a new member joined the party. A tall black-clad man with long blond hair suddenly stood before them beside the girl. "How do you do, Mr. Black Cat and miss witch?" the man asked, causing Train to tense. Only one person called Saya that, and it wasnt this guy.

"We are members of Creed Diskenth's revolutionary alliance, the Apostles of the Stars!" The man finished off extravagantly, but all Train heard was Creed.

_Creed?! _Train thought, instantly enraged, but he was able to conceal it well. He looked over at Saya, who seemed to be going through her own mental phase as well.

_Are they here for us? Or for Gyanza… How did they find us?_ The questions in Saya's mind whirled around faster than any hurricane. In any event, she decided that they couldn't take a risk right now, but should be on guard in case they brought one.

"Lest there be any misunderstanding, let me assure you that we are not here for you." the man in black smoothly continued while Train inquired with an 'oh?'. "Rather, we are here to confirm his impending demise."

_So they are here for-What! _Saya's train of thought suddenly came to a halt when she looked over at Gyanza, who was getting just a little too skinny. He wouldn't be able to live for much longer if that kept up.

"I'm shrinking!" Gyanza shouted, pulling Train's gaze. He was, in fact, shrinking. He had been for the past minute, but something wasn't right…

"Gyanza, you overused your powers. The source of Tao is chi, life force." the man explained calmly while the murderer shrieked loudly in pain. "Consume it recklessly day after day and you're bound to run out."

"Use up all of your life force, and what's left?" the girl chimed in. "Death~!" she cheerfully answered herself as Gyanza's life energy depleted and he fell over, his nerves keeping him twitching, but he himself was most certainly dead.

"The Tao bestows absolute power, but abusing it brings absolute ruin, we gave him every opportunity…" the man lamented. "I guess it just wasn't meant to be…"

In the distance, police sirens could be heard, and they were rapidly approaching. Train somewhat hoped that these two could give them more answers, but he knew that the only way to get thrn would be to beat them out of them, and a fight was not something that would be helpful right now

"It seems that the police are coming, so we must be leaving." the man picked the girl off the ground and waited as she brushed herself off. "Black Cat… A bit third-rate perhaps, but we take note of the fact that you did defeat a Taoist."

"Why you…!" Train never got to actually curse them out because in the next second they were gone. And so were the answers to the many questions Train had for them.

Saya sighed. She had a gut feeling that this was the beginning of something pretty awful. She hoped that they could live in peace for a while longer..

"Is the bad man dead?" Eve asked, finally piping up. She watched everything happen, but the man lying on the ground a few feet away still scared her.

"Yep~" Train answered her directly, knowing that Eve was familiar with the concept of death and still wondering about that whole "Apostles of the Stars" business.

"We should leave this for the police to clean up." Saya commented, walking over to Eve and getting her up off the ground. "We still need to let Sven rest." Saya and Train pulled Sven up to his feet and walked him slowly to the hotel. Train was the only one to notice Eve's immediate downcast look at the mention of Sven.

* * *

Saya had left for the store and Eve had immediately retreated to the roof when the crew had gotten back to the hotel. Train thought he should talk to the girl, so he made his way to the roof while Sven continued his sure to be seven hour napping marathon.

"What's wrong, Princess?" Train asked, joining her out on the rooftop. "Something bothering you?"

"I was thinking that I didn't help at all." Eve's depressed answer kind of shocked Train a little bit.

"What?" Train asked, not really sure why Eve would think something like that. _She's talked to Saya too, right?_

"When the bad guy got me, I should have done something… used my powers… but…" Eve took a shaky breath and Train could tell she was trying not to cry. "but I got so scared my mind went blank… and I didn't do anything at all…" Eve's hair got in her face, but she ignored it. "Sven had to rescue me… again…"

"Hey, we told you being decoy was scary~!" Train grinned at Eve, earning him one of the scariest looks he'd ever seen. Including Gyanza's. He wondered how it was that women could always pull out the scary faces… _makeup…? _But Eve didn't wear makeup…

"Hey, you know we couldn't have done this without you, right?" Train sat down next to Eve when he deemed it safe. He remembered what Saya had told him after his first Sweeping job. He hadn't been scared, but he had felt the pressure not to hurt anyone. "When I first got the job, it was hard for me to do, and I didn't think was cut out for the job. Then, she always told me that all a Sweeper needs is a genuine desire to help." he could tell that Eve was giving him a funny look, so he continued on. "If you think about it that way, you aced the test! I bet you did even better than the rest of us."

Eve looked over at Train in astonishment. Who knew the guy was good at cheering her up?

"So, how do I put it…" Train mused, trying to figure out how to get his point across without saying something stupid. "It's okay that you blew it."

"What?!" Eve asked and Train immediately knew he'd said the wrong thing. "If you were trying to console me, Train, you blew it!"

"What was that?!" Train asked. He had been worried, so he came out here, gave her a pep talk, and that was his thanks? "Did you just say what I think you just said?" he continued to seethe.

"I've decided, I'm going to get stronger. I'm going to train myself to have a strong spirit, and…" Eve looked evilly over at Train. Or, that's how Train took it anyways… "One day, I'll be an even better Sweeper than you!"

With that, Eve quickly yet carefully made her way off the roof, leaving Train to wonder. _When did this become a Sweeper contest..?_ Quickly recovering from the conversation, Train reminded himself to go over to Karl's. "Something's been bugging me…" he said aloud to no one.

* * *

Train finished his gulp of milk and heaved out a relieved sigh. "Gotta hand it to you, mayor, this is some fine milk you've got here~!" Train grinned.

"I see you still love your milk." Karl smiled back at the man who had become so expressive over the years. "I'm pleasantly surprised that this matter was resolved so quickly."

"Who knew that Gyanza could handle the Tao, hm?" Train asked, having already given the details of the capture to his friend.

"If we'd known they were involved, I'm sure Chronos would have acted." Karl sighed. True, the matter would have been settled more quickly than this, but then Karl wouldn't have been able to see his friend again.

"'They' being…?" Train half-guessed it before Karl said a word.

"Creed's group, the Apostles of the Stars." Karl knew that Train knew all of this already, so he saw no harm in repeating the information.

"It figures that Chronos already knew about them…" Train's smile didn't quite reach his eyes. Every time he heard Creed's name, his blood started to boil and he just wanted to beat the living crap out of him.

"According to the higher-ups, Belze is coming here to find two important targets."

"Two?"

"Yes, a high school girl by the name of Kyoko Kirasaki, and a middle aged man by the name of Charden Flamberg." Karl looked very grave when he stated the names. "It seems that Creed is just picking and choosing people at random who have had spats with Chronos in the past as his accomplices."

"Well, he can't get very far with that.." Train pointed out. "That means that Chronos has files on all of his little buddies, right?"

"Not neccisarily," Karl said. "The girl, Kyoko, isn't on any of our records. It is a little worrisome, but the elders are quite sure that they will run into her or some relative of hers in the records."

"Hm…" Train was already becoming bored. He knew that this was Creed's group and shouldn't be messed with, and that was exactly what he was going to do. Not mess with them.

"If things escalate, then we are going to have a war between Chronos and the Apostles of the Stars." Karl clasped his hands together and looked at his friend, who was giving him a funny look.

"Those issues are too big." Train commented, flopping himself on the back of the sofa. "You know what I wanna know? Where our next meal's coming from."

Karl was stunned for a second, then allowed a light chuckle to pass his lips. It soon became full-on laughter. Train was utterly confused. "What's so funny?" he asked suspiciously. Karl never laughed when he was around. Never.

"Nothing, that remark was just…" Karl grinned. "Just so like you."

"What?" Train never remembered saying things like that around Karl. He remembered complaining about food, but-oh, that was it.

"… and that's fine." Karl reassured his charge. "Living like a stray cat suits you, I can tell by your face."

Train felt a little unsettled for a second, but got over it quickly enough. It was Karl, after all. The man had always been able to see through Train's facade. He grinned at his father figure. "You think so, huh?"

"Are you sure?" Karl asked Train as he walked out. "I am still prepared to pay the full bounty."

"Don't worry about it." Train grinned as he started turning for the door. "I wouldn't know what to do with that much money."

"But, what about your debts-" Karl began to ask just as he was cut off by Train.

"We can make more money; a tenth is good to keep us fed for awhile. Besides," Train started walking away. "It's the least I can do for the man who raised me." Train shut the door on Karl's shocked face. Happy, yet shocked.

* * *

"TRAIN YOU IDIOT!" Sven's angry fist collided with Train's face just as soon as he finished explaining that they were leaving with 15 Grand instead of 150 Grand. "WE COULD HAVE HAD OUR DEBTS PAID OFF!" With that, Sven and Train began their comical fight.

Saya simply continued cooking their dinner. She had gone to the store and bought mashed potatoes and chicken. She looked over at Eve, who was staring out of the window. She was worried about the girl who hadn't spoken since she got back, but Eve didn't seem upset, more like she was in thought. Suddenly, the girl piped up.

"I wonder what you call this…" Eve murmured, looking at her copy of Jokes and Puns. "I know this! It's 'pounding out our differences'!"

"Hey!" Sven and Train yelled at Eve while Saya laughed. Eve simply began reading her book some more and Saya continued to cook while laughing. Things were normal.


	46. Chapter 46

**A/N: WARNING: CUTENESS OVERLOAD AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER *dies***

**...**

***revives* O-key. Lets continue on.**

* * *

Eve finished her mashed potatoes, which had been practically smothered in butter, and looked at Saya expectantly. The older sweeper was still eating her fried chicken, so she didn't notice, but Sven, who usually monitored Eve, did.

"Did you want something else, Eve?" Sven asked, a little confused. Eve had proved so far that she wasn't the type of girl to want more than she'd been given. For her patience with her new guardians, Sven had started to give her an allowance to get new books. Maybe he had overstepped it…?

"Saya said she'd read a story about a witch for us tonight." Eve said, looking at Sven, then turning her head back to Saya, who had stopped eating to ransack her memories. She remembered promising that to Train, and she was pretty sure that they had been alone in the kitchen at the time…

"How'd you hear about that, Eve?" Train asked, also thinking the same as Saya. It was going to be just the two of them, but somehow Eve had heard about it.

"I was in the room with you guys." Eve responded, her eyes growing wide. Had she walked in on something she wasn't supposed to? "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't." Saya said quickly. She put down her chicken and wiped her mouth. "I don't mind reading it to everyone." _But I kind of wanted it to be just me and Train-kun_ she added silently. _Oh well,_ she mused as she started cleaning up the dishes, a chore that Train helped out with whenever she did them._ We can still do the dishes._

"Sven, did I say something wrong?" Eve asked once the two 'cats' had left the room to do the dishes together. She knew that Sven wouldn't lie to her. He hadn't before. He even gave her an allowance so she could buy new books! What he didn't know was that she always gave a little back so they could keep paying the debts off.

"I don't think so.." Sven wondered at the little scene that had just unfolded. _What happened between those two? Is something about to begin? _Sven hoped that even if the two Sweepers actually did form an actual relationship, they would still be able to do their work. "I think you should just enjoy the story." Sven gave her a reassuring smile.

"You're not going to listen, Sven?" Eve had silently hoped that he would stay to listen to the story.

"I'm not sure that they'd appreciate another listener.." Sven started to decline the sweet offer, but Train and Saya decided to come out at that very moment.

"Why not?" Train asked, who earned a smile from Saya. "Let's just relax and listen to a story."

"Besides, I think Eve would like you to stay, Sven." Saya pointed out, noticing the slight pout that Eve was giving off. It wasn't overly showy. In fact, her face hardly looked any different that what is usually did, but her eyebrows were slightly knitted together and her eyes had that pondering look of 'why?'. Saya found it to be really cute.

Sven looked over at Eve and noticed she was giving him some kind of look. He couldn't describe it, but it tore him apart. He didn't know why all of a sudden he couldn't say no to those eyes of hers. "What story is it?" he asked, beating around the bush.

"I'll go get it~" Saya called, as she ran out of the room. Eve rested her head on her hands, which had been laid out on the table. Sven restrained from getting out a cigarette as he waited. Train only waited and watched for Saya's return. Within a second, Saya had returned with the smallest of books titled Hansel and Gretel. "I've had this book for a long time." Saya smiled proudly.

"Never heard of it." Train grinned. Eve shook her head in agreement. Sven had heard of it, but stayed silent about it. No need to ruin it for the two who'd never heard of it before. Besides, he wanted to watch the reaction of the clueless pair.

"On the borders of a dark forest, far away, there once lived a woodcutter with his wife and two children. The woodcutter was very poor indeed, and the children, who were called Hansel and Gretel, had often not enough bread to eat. Their mother had died when they were very little and the woodcutter's new wife did not care for children, so times were hard for Hansel and Gretel…" Saya started the story, and Train let his imagination run the story as he listened.

* * *

_Train was in a small cottage. Across the small room he was in was a child-like Saya, sleeping soundly in a tiny bed. Train went to wake her, but found that she was already awake._

_"There wasn't enough bread for all of us last night." Saya recounted, pushing herself up off the bed. "Stepmomma ate our shares again…"_

_"I know," Train said, stroking her pixie-like hair. It was then that he realized that she was not wearing her usual Yukata and was instead clothed in a pilgrim dress. Train noticed that he, too, looked childish and was wearing clothes that he was not accustomed to. "Maybe we'll have something to eat this morning…"_

_"I hope so!" Saya said as they both heard a shrill call from downstairs._

_"Wretched children, I hope you are up! For there is much work to be done!" the voice seemed familiar to Train, but he could not place it. Though he did know that the voice sent shivers up his spine. Quite a feat… Grabbing Saya's hand, Train led her down the stairs and into what seemed to be the kitchen._

_"Good morning Hansel, Gretel." a kinder, gentler voice said, confusing Train. What's with Sven? He wondered as Sven (adult, but clothed in pilgrims clothing) smiled warily at both he and Saya. "How did you sleep?"_

_"Good, papa!" Saya answered with a trace of a smile. Train was really confused now, when did Saya call Sven Papa?_

_"If you are done babying them, there is work to be done." The unpleasant voice stated. A pale hand gave Train and Saya thin crusts each. Wondering who was treating him so rudely, Train looked up to see the eyes of the person that fed them, but found that he could not see them. All he saw were a few wisps of silver hair._

_"Yes, Stepmomma.." Saya said as she ate her bread quietly. Train followed suit, wondering if he were in the story of Hansel and Gretel._

_As soon as the bread was finished, the hand that had fed them roughly jerked them outside to start helping their "father" with cutting wood and putting it in bunches to sell._

_After a hard day of work, Train and Saya went to bed, exhausted. But before they could fall asleep, they heard a devastating conversation. _

_"What are we to do?" Sven asked from the other side of the door. "We only have one bread slice left and I don't think we'll make it through the winter…"_

_That explains why it was so cold… Train thought as he heard the "wife's" answer. _

_"We need to get rid of the children. Make them loose their way so that they can never come home."_

_"How could I do that?" Sven asked, more fear in his voice than anger, which confused and terrified Train all at once. Really, he was acting like a five year old child!_

_"It's that or we all starve together in a matter of days, you choose!" the "wife" forced the impossible decision on Sven. Without much of a fight, Sven's will collapsed, and he said "fine"._

_Well after the "parents" had gone to bed, Train heard Saya start to cry. Great, now she was acting like a five-year-old. "We're going to be stuck out there and we'll never find our way home!" she fretted. _

_After consoling her that he would take care of everything, Train got out of bed and hurried himself down the stairs. Slipping out of the door, he found a lot of white pebbles on the ground, reflecting the moonlight. Kind of like his eyes. Train gathered as many stones as he could fit in his pockets and then went off to bed, where he found Saya to be asleep. He followed suit._

_Right before the break of dawn, Train found himself being roughly shaken awake. It was the same pale hand that had fed and jerked him around. The voice came, "Hurry, you must go into the woods today to help your father cut more wood." _

_Still sleepy-eyed, Train just did what he was told and before he knew it, he, Saya, and Sven were right in front of the woods and Train remembered the stone he had gotten the night before. Carefully, he began dropping the stones as to mark their path. He did this as discreetly as possible._

_"Quit stalling." the voice reprimanded Train every time he stopped. All Train would say in return was, "I was checking to make sure birds wouldn't poop on our house. That would stink."_

_"There are no birds around here." the voice sighed, exasperated. During these short conversations, Saya and Sven would keep quiet. Finally, they arrived at a deep part of the woods._

_"I'm going to build you a fire so you can stay warm." Sven said while building said fire. "I'm going to be right over there if you need me, so just yell out if you need anything, all right?"_

_"All right, papa." Saya smiled as she handed Train a large piece of bread. Train began happily munching on his new snack as he listened to wood hit wood. What he had assumed was Sven cutting wood was only two tree branches hitting each other in the wind. Pretty soon, he and Saya were fast asleep._

_Late at night, Train woke up with a start, and saw that the fire had gone out. Saya was still asleep, on his shoulder, so he gently looked around to see if the stones were reflecting the moonlight. They were. _

_Train woke Saya with a "let's go home" and led her by her hand out of the forest by way of the reflecting stones._

_As soon as they entered the cottage, Train and Saya were immediately ambushed by the "wife" with accusations and false cries of worry. Train ignored the batty old person and made his way to Sven, who just hugged them. It felt good. Soon, Train and Saya were in bed asleep again._

_The next night, Train and Saya overheard another conversation between the "wife" and Sven._

_"There is not enough food for all of us. Either we get rid of the children or we all will die.." the "wife" said forcefully._

_"But what can I do? I don't want to leave them out there-" Sven started to protest, but was cut off._

_"You've done it before and you'll do it again!" the final voice had spoken, and the plot began anew. Saya's tears were wiped off by Train's hand until she finally went to sleep. Then, as he had done two nights ago, he went to go get some more stones. This time, however, there was a lock to which he did not have a key. He was stuck inside the house. Feeling a small sense of hopelessness, Train climbed back into bed, scheming of a way to make sure that he and Saya got home._

_It had to be two hours before the break of dawn that Train was awoken this time. He simply got dressed and followed Sven, Saya, and the "wife" out to the edge of the woods. Realizing that he was holding only his smaller slice of bread, Train crumbled a little bit in his hands and proceeded to make a path out of the crumbs. _

_Sven and the "wife" led Train and Saya into a different part of the woods, just as an extra precaution that they would not find their way home._

_"I'm going to be right over there." Sven pointed in a random direction. "I'll make you a fire to keep warm, so you just stay here. Call me if you need anything, all right?"_

_"All right, papa" Saya again smiled. Train was kind of getting the hang of this story. Sven and the "wife" left to "chop wood" and Train and Saya just sat in front of the fire, keeping warm until they fell the sun had set and the fire blew out, Train woke up. He looked around to see if his trail of bread crumbs was there. It wasn't..._

_Train watched as some of the crumbs he had dropped earlier fed the nocturnal animals of the forest. _

_"The same things that ate the bread are going to eat us, too?" Saya asked, slightly startling Train. He didn't think that she would have been awake._

_"Nah." Train said, taking her hand and making sure he didn't look frightened. "I'll make sure we get out of this."_

_"Promise?" Saya asked, her eyes wide._

_"Promise." Train confirmed with a smile, leading her in the direction that he remembered putting the crumbs down on. For hours upon hours they walked, and the forest did not seem to be getting thinner or thicker. Train was lost, but he couldn't tell that to Saya. She was counting on him._

_"Look!" Saya said, pointing. Train, who had had his head down, looked in the direction where she was pointing. There, in a small clearing, was a small dove. Train speculated that the dove might know where to go from there, so he wordlessly led Saya to follow the bird. After following it for a few minutes, they came across a larger clearing. In this one, however, was a house. But it wasn't just any house, it was a house made of candy. It was then that Train realized his and Saya's stomachs were growling from the scent of food._

_Without a thought or care of what could happen, Train and Saya dug into the house. _

_"Munching and crunching! Do I hear a mouse eating the walls of my gingerbread house?"_

_"Uh…no…" Train said, quickly swallowing his piece of gumdrop. "That's the wind you hear, no one's eating the walls of your house." For a few minutes all was still, so Train and Saya deemed it safe to start eating again._

_After a few seconds, Train realized that Saya was staring, not at him, but just above him. Train looked up and saw Creed's face. And in case you were wondering, he was wearing a black dress and a smile. Which looked absolutely revolting on him._

_"Children, it's all right if you want to eat my house." Creed smiled some more. "But wouldn't you rather have a big healthy dinner?"_

_Train, realizing that this was just a story and that it wasn't really Creed, nodded at this offer and walked with Saya into the house made of gingerbread. After a healthily sized dinner, he and Saya were tucked into beds that seemed to be made of marshmallow._

_In the morning, Train didn't feel as comfortable as he had gone to sleep. Opening his eyes, he realized that he was padlocked in a cage. Mentally, he berated himself for trusting anything that even looked like Creed. Scanning the little cottage, Train saw Saya, working her little butt off for this person who looked like Creed. Its eyes were red, and the figure often used its hands to feel its way around the room. Train guessed that the person was more than just half-blind._

_Suddenly, the Creed-person whipped around and seemed to stare at Train's cage. "Eat up, you little ingrate!" Train felt that he had heard this voice recently before.. "Or you'll have to watch her work that much harder!" The Creed-person shoved his foot under Saya's stomach and she fell on the floor._

_"Quit it!" Train demanded, but when the Creed-person didn't hear any munching, he continued to barrage Saya with another kick. Train grabbed a random noisy food and began to eat. As soon as that happened, the Creed-person backed away from Saya. Train sighed of relief, then wondered how to get him and Saya out of there._

_For a few days it went on like that. The Creed-person forcing Train to eat, while feeding Saya nothing and forcing her to do the work of the house. Sometimes the Creed-person would demand that Train stick his finger out of the cage for it to feel. Not wanting the repulsive person to touch him at all, Train always stuck out a small bone. The Creed-person would always mutter "still far too skinny. Needs to be fatter."_

_One day, the Creed-person and Train heard Saya mutter, "Why didn't we just starve in the forest? Why did we have to land in the hands of this witch?" Then Train realized what Creed was doing when he called Saya a witch. His regard of Creed, which was already six feet under, just buried itself another six feet._

_"So you could be my dinner." the Creed-person kicked Saya in the back, causing her to fall. Train's anger boiled, but there was nothing he could do about it. "But first, you need to stop what you're doing and follow me." Saya seemed intimidated as she followed the Creed-person over to the oven. "Check to see if it's hot enough for me to cook your brother."_

_Train was immediately disgusted, and also doubtful of its motives. Saya seemed to sense it, too, because she quipped with "How am I supposed to do that?"_

_"Easy, just do this~" the Creed-person stuffed its head in the oven as a demonstration. But Train was watching Saya, who had backed up a little bit. With all the strength she had built up over the past few days, she rammed the Creed-person into the oven and slammed the door shut._

_'This is supposed to be a kids book?' Train thought as Saya found the key and got Train out of the cage. By now, Train was—well—fat. He wanted to run around and loose the chub, but something that caught his and Saya's eyes prevented him from achieving that goal._

_"Look at all the rubies!" Saya said as she grabbed as many as she could fit in her little apron. Train shrugged as he shoved his pockets full of the highly valued gems. Then they heard a faint cry in the corner. Turning, they saw a small blonde-haired baby. Train had to laugh at this point, he had never actually seen Eve as a baby. _

_Train picked her up and immediately she glared at him. "I could leave you here, you know" Train warned her, but her only response was a very immature raspberry. Sighing with resignation, Train carried the gems in his pocket along with the baby Eve out of the house. This time, he followed Saya until they reached a lake. On the lake was a swan, and—to Train's surprise—Saya spoke to it, asking it to take them home. The swan nodded at them and proceeded to take them all across the lake. Train first, because he was the heaviest at that time, then Saya and Eve. The baby Eve didn't fuss as much when Saya was carrying her, but because Saya was carrying so many gems, the baby was transferred back to Train, where she began squirming once more._

_"Hey, we're not too far from home." Saya said as she looked around. Train looked around, too, and spotted a stone. It was the stone path he had set ages ago! _

_As quickly as they could, Train and Saya rushed to the location of their home, to find that only the father Sven was there._

_"You're back!" Sven's face broke into a wide smile. With pleading eyes, Train gave the still squirming baby over to Sven. Once in Sven's arms, Eve's face broke into a smile. 'She just doesn't like me…' Train thought._

_"And that's not all~" Saya said, letting go of her little apron to set all the gems on the ground. Train pulled his share of the treasure out of his pockets and combined them with Saya's. Sven's face would have split in two if he smiled any more._

_"Looks like we won't have to worry about food anymore." he said, pulling Train and Saya into a hug along with the baby Eve._

_"What happened to stepmomma?" Saya asked, seemingly a little afraid of the answer._

_"I don't know.." Sven said, but it sounded like he didn't care, either. "She left, saying she was done. Last I heard it, she went into the woods and died there."_

_"Oh yay!" Saya cried for joy as Train again questioned himself on how this could possibly be a children's story._

* * *

"…But though the diamonds and rubies were very precious, Hansel and Gretel thought they were not half as beautiful as the little white pebbles on the garden walk, which shone brightly when the moon came out and bathed them in silver light." Saya finished up as Train opened his eyes.

"That was a good story, Saya." Eve said, her eyes transfixed.

"Thanks, I've always liked it." Saya smiled at Eve as she went to put her book away in her luggage. Then she walked back through the room and out the front door. "I'm going to get some fresh air." she smiled as the door shut behind her.

"Too bad you slept through it all, Train." Sven seemed to be glaring at him, but Train just grinned.

"Nope, I heard every word~" Train stood up and stretched. It was like he had been taking a nap, but he had been listening. Kind of. "I'm going to go talk to Saya.." Train walked out the door, leaving Eve and Sven behind.

"Hey Sven?" Eve asked. Sven only hmmed, so Eve went along with her question. "Do you know of any other stories like that?"

"Fairy tales?" Sven asked, dredging up memories from his childhood. "There are a few that I know of. Why?"

"Would you tell them to me later?" Eve asked, and Sven noticed just then that she was really tired. Anyone could tell from her eyes.

"All right," Sven's answer came without his consent, but the sheer happiness on Eve's face made that all right. "You should head off to bed, thought."

"Okay" Eve yawned, getting up. She stretched and then walked to the room that she and Saya shared. "Good night, Sven."

"'Night, Eve." Sven nodded her off, and then took a cigarette out of his pocket. He took a drag.

* * *

"Hey, Saya~" Train grinned as he found her in one of their common hiding places: the roof. Without another word, he sat down next to her and handed her a small bottle of milk.

"When did you get this?" Saya asked, taking the milk with a mischievous smile. Train loved it when she smiled like that. Most of the time, that smile kept him on his toes.

"Just before I headed out." Train answered, scooting closer to Saya. Saya simply smiled and opened the bottle of milk while Train did the same. "Chugging contest?"

"You're on~!" Saya's playfulness factor must have increased by a thousand as she began to chug the white liquid. Train had given her a head start so he could watch for a fraction of a second, then join in the competition. "You've gotta quit doing that." Saya said as soon as Train finished.

Because of his slight delay, he had lost the challenge he had issued. "Doing what?" Train asked with an innocent look.

"You always give me a head start," Saya accused, looking over at her friend. The one she held so close and so dear. He had changed so much, and was continuing to change for the better, and that made her happy. Happier, she believed, than anything else could.

"I do not." Train stuck his tounge out at her playfully and grabbed the empty glasses of milk to set them on a nearby ledge.

"Do too." Saya challenged. Arguments with Train were usually lighthearted and fun. This was turning into one of those times.

"Do not~"

"Do too~"

"Do not~"

"Do too!"

"Prove it," Train scowled playfully. Saya had no quip for that, and Train watched as Saya opened her mouth, shut it, then pursed her lips, contemplating what to do next.

Before she could respond with a witty comment, she was interrupted by Train leaning over and softly pressing his lips to hers. Surprised, but not alarmed, by this action, Saya took a second to respond in kissing him back. Yes, he had kissed her before, but that was usually on the cheek, and the first time he had said that it was because she was important to him. Sven and Eve were important to him as well, and this kiss made Saya feel as if she were special to Train.

Train was a little fearful of what Saya might do to him if he kissed her, but the opportunity was there, so Train had to take it. Inside, he rejoiced when Saya kissed him back. A little delayed, yes, but she still did. That counted for something. He reached his hand up to Saya's face so that he knew this was real, and not one of the many dreams he had. Defiantly not a dream.

Soon, an important need came knocking at the door of Train and Saya's lungs: oxygen. Pulling away so that they could breathe, but not so far away that their heads weren't touching, their faces put the color of tomatoes to shame.

"You gave me the head start that time~" Train teased as he looked into Saya's deep green eyes. Oh, how he loved those eyes and the person they belonged to.

"Hmm…" Saya said as she looked into the eyes of the person she loved. Because of those eyes, he was called the 'Black Cat', but those eyes, if looked at closely, could be endearing. Most people called them hard and cold, but all she saw was kindness and warmth. Yes, there were times when those eyes became hardened over, usually when he was angry, but even then, there was nothing cold about them, just a fire that burned to protect everything he held dear. It was his personality she loved, and she felt she would continue to love this person for the rest of eternity.

"I guess I did…" her voice was a soft ripple to Train's ears. The next thing he knew, Saya was on his shoulder, still awake, but resting her head on his shoulder. Train just smiled. He wanted to remember this moment forever.

They spent a couple of hours out there, sitting and talking and joking and laughing. Both loved each moment of it. When it was time to go to their separate rooms, they both smiled, shared a quick kiss, then departed to dream about that moment over and over again.

* * *

**A/N: I warned ya :D**

**We're almost to the end, btw. I think there's, like, six more original and then i have to add an ending. Blehh xD**

**Please review ^_^**


	47. Chapter 47

**A/N: I dont own anything :3**

* * *

Eve woke up first. It was probably six o'clock. Wanting to read someplace that wasn't in the company of sleeping persons, she made her way to the small space that everyone had dubbed the "living room". Eve happily tucked into her book of Jokes and Puns as she sat in what was now her favorite chair.

For about an hour, Eve absorbed the information from the book, never forgetting a syllable. Then Sven walked into the kitchen. Curious as to what he could be doing at five in the morning, Eve followed him in. She sat quietly as Sven pulled out two pans, tied an apron on, and reached for the refrigerator. Sven was making breakfast.

For a little while, Eve simply watched as Sven went about making breakfast. Eve learned from watching how to crack open an egg single-handedly, how to make an omlette, and how to make strawberry pancakes. As Sven was putting away the now half-empty milk jug, he looked over at Eve as if noticing for the first time that she was there.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Sven asked, fixing his eye patch and resuming his cooking.

"Since you walked in." Eve said, now taking the opportunity to properly look over Sven's shoulder. The omlette looked fluffy and the pancake looked delicious. Eve remembered her manners and kept herself from drooling. Sven must have seen her expression, though.

"Do you want the pancake?" Sven asked, plopping the food on a plate. The omlette went onto a separate plate, filled to the brim with ham and cheese and olives and jalapeños. Eve had never tasted any of these, but knew what they looked like because of a cook book she had read a few days before.

"Are you sure?" Eve asked. She loved anything that Sven gave her, but she was always hesitant about taking anything. As if this were only going to be a dream and pushing her luck would result in her waking up. However, yesterday was starting to shift her view on that point.

"Yes, I'm sure." Sven said, giving the girl a silly look. He never understood her hesitancy, but decided not to push it. It was better for Eve to grow thinking about what consequences her actions may or may not have. Sven deemed it healthy in her growth, thus he let her worry.

However, when Eve took the pancake from his hands, Sven could tell that Eve's hands were shaking ever-so-slightly. So he made her eat at the table, where he soon joined her to eat his omlette. He spotted the book on the table. "Is that book funny?" Sven asked, attempting to start a conversation.

Eve nodded, her eyes preoccupied with the strawberry pancake. It looked so good. She took her fork and knife and cut a small piece. Then she ate it. Instantly, she deemed the food good, and had another bite, a smile unconsciously forming on her mouth.

Sven smiled at Eve's blooming happiness, feeling no need to talk anymore and just enjoyed his omlette. He knew that Train and Saya would sleep in until forever, bad habits of theirs. But whenever asked, they would always answer "because we're cats". Honestly, those two were a handful. Like the two buddies from college that you hated and loved at the same time.

"That was delicious." Eve thanked Sven as she got up to wash her dish. Sven, finishing his omlette, followed suit.

"I'm glad you liked it." Sven said as he collected the pans and prepared to wash them. It was then that he noticed that Eve hadn't left after her dish had been washed, dried, and put away. "You know, you can read your book if you want to." Sven said, taking her place in front of the sink. He began washing the dishes.

"Can I dry them?" Eve asked. Train and Saya did the dishes together, Eve usually took care of her messes, but she wanted to help Sven with something. As a thank you for the breakfast and an apology for not being able to be of any help yesterday.

"Yeah, sure." Sven said as he passed the first pan to Eve to dry. She grabbed a clean dish towel and dried the pan and put it away. Same with the next pan. And the plate. Then everything was done.

Sven turned off the water and turned to the living room. "I'm going to watch the news, see if they're broadcasting anything about Gyanza."

"Okay." Eve said as she picked up her book and walked over to her favorite chair. Sven sat down on the couch, picked up the remote, and turned the TV onto the news, which was already showing newscasters and policemen stating that the 'horrifying crisis of mass-murderer Gyanza Rujikke' was over. They were talking about the 'assurance from the mayor' that had come about half-an-hour ago. Eve heard something she had not heard since she got there. People below. In the streets. Hurrying so she wouldn't miss anything, Eve poked her head out the widow and saw that the streets were no longer empty, but now had people. Walking around. They seemed nervous, but they were still laughing. Eve checked around some more. Some shops were open. Businesses were coming back! Based off of what she had read on economics, that was a good thing!

"Wow," Sven admired, looking over Eve's shoulder at the new population of people. "Talk about a bounce back. Looks like this town's going to be okay."

Eve smiled. She felt like she did do something to help this happen. She looked closer and saw that people were smiling. Laughing. A few were crying. But there was one that caught her eye in particular.

"Hey, it's the old man from the bar." a voice behind the both of them said. Sven and Eve turned around to see Train and Saya there, also looking down at the crowd and smiling. "After we check out, maybe we should see him."

"That sounds like a good idea." Saya agreed. They were both already packed and ready to go.

"When did you two wake up?" Sven had to ask. He and Eve had been awake awhile, and when he left the boy's room, Train had been contentedly passed out on the couch with some huge grin on his face.

"I woke up about five minutes after you left, I think.." Train said, scratching his head. "I always wake up early when we have to leave. That means I can sleep it off on the train."

"I woke up around that time." Saya added on, confused at the look she was receiving from Sven and Eve. "I wanted to pack, so I didn't come out. But since Train and I are already squared away, it looks like we just have to wait on you two." Saya grinned one of those pranksterish grins of hers and Sven and Eve went to go pack up for the road.

* * *

Train, Eve, Saya, and Sven walked out of the hotel with their bags packed and intent on leaving the now lively town behind them.

"Train, I'll say this for you," Sven said, taking a serious tone to which Train decided to pay attention to. "Even when the burst bullets didn't work, you tried to take Gyanza alive. Even when he hurt Eve and Saya, you still kept your cool. Maybe it's just me, but I think you showed a lot of restraint back there."

"Yeah, well…" Train's face went sour like yellow milk. "He still ended up dead…" Saya internally sighed at Train's answer when she heard some footsteps approaching them.

"Hey, old man!" Train's expression brightened as he saw the familiar face, freed from its alcoholic chains.

"You weren't gonna leave without comin' to see me, were you?" the old man asked, new life in his eyes. Eve could tell that he had been crying a little bit, but other than that, he seemed to be doing okay.

"Old man, we kept our end of the deal." Train said, grinning with self-confidence. "So keep your chin up, would you?" The old man looked surprised at that comment, so Train added, "The dead would want you to live your life with a smile, wouldn't they?"

The old man looked shocked for a second, then—for the first time since they met him—he smiled. Genuinely and happily, he grinned as he commented, "You're some kid…"

"Come on, guys, we've got a train to catch." Train grinned as he walked past the old man, who, in turn, walked away.

"Eve, what Train did back there is called 'grand standing'." Sven told Eve. Eve responded with a "got it" and Train could only complain upon deaf ears. Saya laughed at the scene. It was good to be with her friends.

As they all boarded the train, Saya checked her miniature calendar. It was a day that she marked every year, because every year since they joined up with Sven, they had made this important trip.

* * *

**A/N: It always makes me giggle a little when Train talks about trains x3 **

**Please review~!**


End file.
